All-boys School Kinsei High
by Hakudoushi kawaii ne
Summary: Naruto, the very popular star of the football team, meets Kinsei High, an all-boys school whose rumor has it more than half the student body is gay. Naruto hates gays. Will the mighty survive or will he too fall victim for the horrific rumor? Homosexual theme! Stereotypes! Rated MA.
1. Life Changing

Mostly submitting this because I felt like reading it. Sorry about my other stories, I regret to say I don't know when I'll ever update them again.

Disclaimer: No ownage of characters.

Rated: MA for offensive language and adult theme. Readers under the age of 18 are asked to leave.

* * *

 **Chapter One: Life-changing**

I have always had luck with the ladies. I don't know whether it's because of my devilishly good looks or my incredibly charming personality, but something about me attracts them like bees to honey. Hardly a day pass by without some random girl proclaiming their undying love for me. Tsk, as if. I normally just accept their so called 'love' and play around with them for a while - Hey! Why waste a perfectly good opportunity? - until I get bored. That's usually when I ghost them. I don't see myself as a mean guy, I mean, _they_ throw themselves at me! If anything I'm the one being used. I simply don't believe in love; what's wrong with that? I know there's attraction and sexual tension but love? Nah, that is just some crazy bullshit girls are fed from a young age to make themselves feel better and less of an object.

Because I always have a new girl around, I actually once heard someone say that I was the very definition of the word pretentious. As if I did _something_ wrong? I don't think so. I'm an _opportunist;_ out with the old and in with the new. That was my motto in life. I quickly earned the reputation of being a player, but that never stopped the girls from coming so I cared less. However, that brings me to my current situation. Changing girls ever so often, my father was eventually bound to find out. He's not really the most attentive guy, always got his nose buried in work, but then again I never did try to hide my lifestyle. In retrospective, I could have been a little less obvious. Doing that girl on his Porsche might have been a little too obnoxious I realize that now. Nevertheless, let me tell you, he is like this totally old fashioned guy; he never even tried to understand my lifestyle. He thought my little 'habit' was disrespectful to girls and threatened to send me to an all-boys school if I didn't change my way of living. I, of course, never thought he was serious so I kept living the way I always had, changing from girl to girl… But then suddenly my so-called dear old _dad_ changed everything for me. Fucking shit.

oOo

Naruto sat at the breakfast table nibbling on a slice of bread when his father entered the kitchen, his face far more concerned than it should have been. Though the biggest surprise that morning would be his presence.

"Naruto, we need to talk." The older blond said and took a seat across his son.

"Sure dad, 'bout what?" Naruto replied, lips pulling on their ends as his focus stayed on his phone. Their average morning routine was his dad grabbing a cup of coffee to go and then leave for work but once in a blue moon he would linger around for a minute or two, to have these small 'chats'. Frankly, Naruto could live without them. In his opinion he did great on his own and always had.

"Great!" He heard his dad say, his tone of voice alarmingly an octave higher. "Just so you know you're not going back to your old high school after summer vacation."

For the first time since his dad sat foot in the kitchen, Naruto looked up from his phone, frowning. "Whaddya mean?" There had been days where his dad had pulled pranks on him, but that hadn't happened in years and somehow that kind of joke seemed rather weak. Even for him.

"Because," His dad continued, his enthusiasm fading as his features turned concerned.

Feeling unsettled by the strange look Naruto squirmed in his seat, not sure of what to expect.

"I've enrolled you to Kinsei High." His dad dropped the news without concern for holding back, an odd trait as the man had never been confident in his confrontation when it came to dealing with his son. He almost had Naruto fooled the way his hands clamped the porcelain cup but a fidgeting finger revealed his discomfort. A man trying to act like a parent for the first time in ten years; it was a truly pathetic sight, Naruto mentally snorted.

"I cannot sit idly by as you throw your life away anymore. You're already sixteen and it's time for you to grow up and start acting like the adult you are. Just yesterday the cleaning lady told me you were acting very disrespectful towards her, even going as far as harassing her."

"Oh please, all I did was to offer removing that stick up her ass." Naruto interrupted, laughing at the memory.

"Exactly my point." His dad dead-panned, obviously missing out on the joke. "You're entering Kinsei High, and that's final. "

Naruto stared with his mouth slightly open, fully expecting his dad to back down, but he didn't. "YOU DID WHAT?!" He roared when he realized his dad was serious.

"What? Is your hearing that bad? I said I enrolled you to Kinsei-"

"I know what you said!" Naruto barked and slammed his phone to the ground by accident. Maybe his temper was slightly out of control but sometimes - okay, scratch that - most times he found it hard to control his feelings. "What gives you the right to do that?! I have all my friends at Aburame high!"

"Oh, you'll get new friends!" His father reassured and casually waved his hand, dismissing his worries. His son's reaction was a tad bit overdramatic.

"I don't want new friends!" Naruto bit back through clenched teeth. "Do you even know that school's reputation?! Have you ever heard about Kinsei High!? Guys turn into gays! GAYS!" At that point, he was ready to pull out all of his hair.

"In your case perhaps that wouldn't be such a problem." His father defended. "Might set your morals straight! I swear, I don't know who to blame for your disrespect to women and love."

"You're crazy!" Naruto barked back, truly astonished. "I'm not going and that's final!"

oOo

That's what I said, yet now, I find myself packing my bags.

I spent the rest of my summer showing him just what I thought about his unreasonable punishment but I swear, nothing helped. On a normal basis he would leave me to make my own choices but for some stupid reason, he had upped and decided to switching parenting methods! As if he had the right to! My friends always told me how spoiled I am but I certainly don't agree. Had I been actually spoiled my dad wouldn't have forced me to changing schools. _In my junior year!_ But because of these highly unfortunate turn of events, I am now attending this new high school called Kinsei High. A school whose rumor is all guys turn gay.

At my farewell party, my friends patted me on the back and wished me good luck. They even went as far as to pray for my straightness! But seriously, like I'm worried. Nothing could _ever_ make me switch to the other side of the team. Girls were too attainable. My only worries were the fact I'd find it hard to make friends, like hell I wanted some pansy cock loving gay as a new best friend. Just the thought of it made me nauseous.

 _tbc_


	2. Roommates

Nice knowing others enjoy it. Thanks!

 **Chapter Two: Roommates**

* * *

The car engine roared to a stop in front of the huge facility, Kinsei High's official dormitory. Naruto peered up at the building and forced down the hitch of breath that threatened to submerge at the back of his throat. The burnt sienna colored building glared at him with its bright colors, as if taunting him. This would be his home for the next two years. Not only had his father made him change schools but he had also tossed him out of the house saying it would be good for him to live on his own for a while. He was sixteen! That was not supposed to happen for, at least, another two years.

It was only the first day at the new school and he already hated it. He took a deep breath, as if mentally preparing for the worst, and opened the car door with a firm push. He got the keys and shoved them down his pocket, slamming the door behind him.

His eyes searched the parking lot as he noticed a group of people a few feet away. 'They look normal enough' he noted as he passed them to make his way up to one of the bigger buildings. Reading a sign with bold letters stating 'Help Desk' he followed the arrows until he found himself inside a small room. The air was stuffy and the only sound was the shuffle of papers coming from a lady behind a large desk.

Naruto cleared his throat and quickly earned the attention of the busy looking woman. "How may I help you?" Her eyes were big as she stared at him, patiently waiting for an answer.

Naruto hesitated because of the woman's oddity but quickly pulled himself together and continued. "Well, I'm new here and I was told this is where I get my dorm key and school schedule." He dragged out his words at the end. He stared at her and for once waited patiently for her to catch on. Had it been any other given situation he would most likely been jumping in anticipation. But not this time. He was anything but happy about standing there.

As if suddenly remembering something really important, the woman jumped out of her seat and started to rummage around in different drawers until finally pulling out a brownish folder with a satisfied grunt. "Uzumaki Naruto, I take it?" The woman said more like a statement rather than a question.

"Yes." Naruto answered nonetheless. "How did you know?" His brow creased together as he eyed her cautiously. Surely he could not be the only new student this year?

"You look too old to be a freshman and we only have one new boy entering their junior year this year." The woman said as she sat back down on her seat behind the desk and opened the file. "You're in room 314. That's on floor 3, in building B." She pushed away from the table, making the chair roll away to a closed cabinet. Opening the door she fished out a set of keys and then pushed back to the desk. "Here is your keys." She handed Naruto his keys, of which he reluctantly accepted.

"Do you know if I have my own room?" Naruto asked as he absently put the keys in his pant's pocket along with his car keys. He knew there were some single rooms in the dormitory as he had read it on the school's homepage and with a little luck perhaps he had gotten one. However, the woman quickly crushed his hopes and dreams when she shook her head no. "Only dorm heads get their own rooms."

Naruto silently cursed and grudgingly accepted the new information. 'They should've put that on the homepage.' He thought bitterly.

"Here is your class schedule this semester, a brochure with different kinds of information and finally a map of the school grounds." She smiled at him and pushed the papers towards him. "Are there any questions?"

"Not really," Naruto shrugged and collected the scattered papers given to him. "Thank you…" Reading the steeled plate on the desk with black letters he flashed the woman his best smile. " _Shizune-san._ " Much to his amusement the woman blushed as she stuttered back her goodbye, not even older women were able to resist his charms. Though his father had banished him to this nightmare of a school with hopes for his son to change, Naruto was not about to stop pursuing women. In his opinion, the all-boys school was only a minor set-back. He would come up with a plan so that he could still enjoy his time with the ladies.

Not long thereafter Naruto stood outside his dorm room with a large duffle bag strapped over his shoulder, his hand resting on the knob. "Here goes nothing…" He mumbled and steeled himself for the worst case scenario; his roommate being flamboyantly gay. The door pushed open and what met his eyes surprised him, as the room looked nothing of what he had feared it would. The walls were a pale white and the furniture was a rich mahogany. There were no posters of Johnnys, no pink fluffy pillows and no banners screaming about gay rights.

He walked further inside the room and up to the empty bed that was obviously his. He let the bag's strap fall off his shoulder before walking over to his roommate's side. He could tell his roommate liked reading by all the books that littered the desk and bookshelf. 'What's so great about books?' Naruto thought and shriveled his lips in disgust. If there was one thing Naruto hated, it was books. Why not just watch the movies? He reasoned. Moving along he let his hand travel over an ongoing game of Go. The board itself seemed very old so he quickly pulled his hand away.

Just as he had decided his new roommate and himself had nothing in common a poster by the door caught his attention. A single guy, dressed in full football gear posed with a ball, with the text 'RED FOXX' at the bottom. Blue eyes widened as he absently made his way over to the poster. 'Perhaps I was wrong…' Naruto thought as he stood in front of the poster.

"Who are you?" A voice pulled Naruto back from his thoughts and caused him to jerk back. A brown haired boy, about as tall as himself, stared at him, his eyebrows creased together. 'He looks normal.' Was Naruto's first thought. Perhaps he didn't have to worry so much about the school's well-known reputation? After all so far all he had seen was normal kids, nothing gay about them at all.

Remembering the guy had asked him a question Naruto quickly flashed him a grin. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, but Naruto's fine."

The guy hesitated before nodding. "That makes you my room mate." He confirmed Naruto's new status and continued, "Nara Shikamaru, likewise." They fell into silence as Shikamaru made his way over to his bed, plopping down with a creak of the mattress.

Naruto wasn't very fond of silence so he quickly put his newfound information about the other to use. "So you like the Red Foxx team?"

"Yeah." Shikamaru reluctantly answered and turned his head to face the other. "They're the best team. You too?"

"Hell yeah, they've won the nationals five years in a row now and they have the best fucking player ever; Yamanaka Tatsuro!"

The two continued discussing football and the more they talked the more Naruto's opinion changed about the brunet. Judging by all the books that littered the other's part of the room, Naruto had thought Shikamaru would be a nerdy gay smartass but the boy proved to be pretty cool. Apparently Kinsei High had its own football team, something Naruto had not even considered looking for since the school's students were supposed to be all gay. And in his opinion, gays never played football. They jumped ropes and such… Didn't they? Naruto wasn't completely sure but he knew it was something girly anyway.

Shikamaru was a linebacker in the defense and played as guard in offence. The team was small and so most people played double roles. As if by some perverse luck the brunet had told him after the senior year's graduation there was now slots open, there among the position as quarterback; _Naruto's position_. Trials would be held the upcoming week and Naruto was definitely signing up. Hopefully playing football would help speed up the years at the new school.

 _Ano suiheisen ga touzakatte iku, Ao sugita sora ni wa ashita sura egake nakute_ The ringtone from Naruto's phone rang loudly, interrupting the boys' discussion. Naruto winked his apologies as he swiped the phone screen, accepting the call. "Yo." He greeted coolly. From the corner of his eyes Naruto watched Shikamaru rise from his bed and walk towards the door. "I'm gonna grab some food, you want me to bring something back with me, newbie?"

Naruto nodded and then tuned the other out as he focused on the high pitched voice on the other line. "Hey, I don't like it anymore than you do babe. My dad send's me off to an all-boy's school, only dicks wherever I go! I've barely been here a day and my dick's already itching."

" _Aw, I thought for sure by now you would've found a cute boy to help you release some of that tension."_ The girl giggled on the other side of the line. Her words made Naruto frown from horror. That was a mental picture he could live without.

"The fuck, that's gross Sakura! The day I start sucking dick is the day hell freezes over. Just saying, it makes me wanna barf. I like boobs! Boobs are wonderful."

" _Easy Blondie, I'm just jerking you around."_

"You better."

" _I actually called to see if you wanted to come over, you know we could spend some time together… It feels awfully empty knowing you're gone. Yoji can't satisfy me the way you can."_ Sakura fed his ego as she was practically begging him to fuck her.

"I'll see if I can leave later on..." Naruto smirked as he started describing what he would do to the girl the moment he got to her.

 **Xx**

By the time Naruto got back from Sakura's, the clock was already nearing midnight. His eyes hurt from exhaustion as he had had an extremely stressful day. Sneaking through the unlit corridors in the dormitory he soon found himself outside his room. Knowing the other resident was most likely already sleeping, Naruto quietly pushed the door open but to his surprise the room wasn't quiet. To his surprise, kissing sounds came from Shikamaru's side of the bed. 'He brought a girl?'

"Shikamaru." Naruto called out and watched two dark forms freeze up.

"Naruto." Shikamaru groaned as one of the dark shapes pushed off the bed. The shadow rushed past Naruto, he in turn was too tired to comprehend what was happening and thus only caught the sight of long brown hair and a tight ass before it was gone. 'Sexy.' Naruto thought absently. "I hope I wasn't interrupting anything…?" He questioned as he hesitantly made his way over to his bed. He would hate to be any guy's cock blocker.

"No..."

Naruto could tell the other was frustrated but didn't blame him. Here Shikamaru had taken a girl to their room and then Naruto ruined it for him. His only hopes were that Shikamaru wouldn't hold a grudge against him. Not his first friend. "I'm sorry man." Naruto offered but the brunet never answered. Taking that as a hint to shut up, Naruto undressed and then crawled under the warm comforter. 'At least the bed is comfy…' Was his last tired thought before he gave in to the darkness surrounding him.

The next morning Naruto unhappily woke up, his face warm from the sun peering in through the window. Groaning he stretched his arms over his head and rolled to the other side of the bed to lay in the shade. Feeling his skin cool down, he almost fell back asleep but was interrupted by someone moving around the room.

'The fuck..?' He thought as he couldn't remember bringing anyone home the day earlier. Not that that really mattered since he never let the girls stay over at his house. He always kicked them out before he went to sleep. Having them around the next morning was too much of a hassle. Squinting, Naruto looked up on a boy standing across the room and that's when the memories from the day before came back to him. The boy was Shikamaru; his roommate. "Yo." Naruto mumbled.

"You missed breakfast." Shikamaru reminded tiredly as he slowly dressed himself. Naruto jumped out of bed, sleep momentarily forgotten. "Say what?!" He complained as his voice went up two notches too high, that is if you asked for Shikamaru's opinion.

"I tried waking you but you wouldn't wake up."

"So? You should've pushed me!" Naruto scoffed in defense and crossed his arms over his chest.

"That's what I did but you just climbed back in. It was too troublesome."

"Man I'm gonna starve to death!" Naruto let out another whine as he dragged his feet dramatically over the floor over to his closet, his stomach growling annoyingly loud. He pulled his new school uniform from off the hanger and gave it a distasteful glare. "I seriously don't get why they make us wear these. Talk about oppressing the minds of the future."

"You should get ready Naruto. Classes start in 30 minutes." Shikamaru reminded, apparently not equally bothered by the school uniform, and disappeared into the bathroom.

Naruto shed himself off his clothes and got dressed quickly. He let his shirt hang rather sloppy outside his pants, the two first buttons unbuttoned and his tie loosely done. Grabbing the gel in his bag he scooped some up with his fingers and massaged it into his hair. Deeming it perfect - just as Shikamaru got out the bathroom - he turned around, silently asking for his new friend's approval.

Shikamaru smirked. "You're going to regret that." He mumbled causing Naruto to frown.

"Waddya mean?"

"Nothing." Shikamaru mused and decided to change topic. "What's your first class?"

Frowning, Naruto gave the brunet a hesitant look, curious to what the other had meant but decided to drop it. "English." He answered after checking his schedule.

"Same as me then."

Feeling relieved that they shared the same first class Naruto grinned. "Guess I won't be needing this then." He tossed the school map on his bed, glad he wouldn't need it. It practically screamed new-guy which only meant one thing; outsider. In his old school, he and his friends would always take it upon themselves to teach the new kids the ground rules. And that usually meant being recycled in the school cafeteria trash bins. Like hell he would allow himself that humiliation.

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

They left their room and made their way to the school building. Luckily, the distance between the school and the dormitory wasn't very far so there was no hurry. Having only been inside his own dorm room and the parking lot, Naruto was careful to take in all the surroundings, memorizing every detail on his way to class. The closer they got to school the more students they passed. Walking through the masses he soon realized that people were ogling him. "Hey Shikamaru, what's up with them?" He questioned, his head jerking towards the students around him. Of course he knew he was gorgeous and loved the looks, but that was from girls; _not guys_. The fact that there was only male eyes on him made him squirm as he became very self-conscious.

"Don't worry they're just checking you out."

"That's gross!" Naruto squeaked and inched closer to Shikamaru, feeling less threatened that way.

Shikamaru turned to him with a frown, causing Naruto to question what he had said, but the brunet never elaborated. "I wouldn't advise you going into the showers during rush hours then."

Naruto's eyes filled with dread as he squirmed at the mental pictures. "It can't be that bad… Can it?"

"Troublesome." Was Shikamaru's only reply.

"Anyways I mean like all I have to do is stick to guys like you Shikamaru. That girl from yesterday, I never got to see her face but she sure had an amazing ass!"

"Girl?" Shikamaru frowned but as the gears slowly started spinning, he let out a chuckle. If only the blond knew, he thought.

Wondering what the other thought was funny Naruto voiced his question.

"You'll see." Shikamaru dismissed him.

"I don't see what's funny." Naruto frowned with a slight pout on his lips and crossed his arms over his chest. Searching the, still, ogling eyes Naruto suddenly came to a stop as someone caught his interest.

Walking a few feet away was the most gorgeous girl he had ever seen. Her complexion was the perfect pale and looked incredibly smooth to the touch. Her cheekbones were lightly defined, making her face seem perfectly cut and look like one of the models from those high trends magazines. Her hair was dark with a tint of blue and the early morning sun hung like a golden aura around her. Feeling a bit of spit run down the corner of his lip he quickly wiped at it. "Dude… Who's that girl?" He asked Shikamaru amazed. Kinsei was supposed to be an all-boys school so why was she there?

"Who?" Shikamaru stared confused at the crowd Naruto pointed to but soon realized just whom the blond meant. "Ah, that's Uchiha Sasuke."

"Uchiha… Sasuke…" He tried the name on his lips and decided he liked it. "Is she a teacher?"

Most of the time Shikamaru thought life was troublesome but at that point he was trying his hardest not to break out in laughter as Naruto stared through such lust at the Uchiha kid. Among hundreds of students, of course the blond had to fall for the ice princess. But the best part was that he thought he was a girl. "No he's not." Shikamaru covered his chuckles with his hand.

"He's not… wait a minute." Naruto's eyes widened. "He? Waddya mean 'he'? That's clearly a she… right? Are you really looking at her? I mean, just look at her! Look at that perfect skin, that curvy bo-, wait a minute… she's wearing a boy's uniform. Why is she wearing a boy's uniform." his face twisted in horror as he realized he had just thought naughty thoughts about a boy. A BOY! It was his second day and the school already affected him with its gayness!

"Well, maybe, I was exaggerating a bit." Naruto mumbled as he quickly tore his gaze away from the Uchiha. Like hell he would ever let some guy turn him into a fag.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes as the blond was clearly lying. "Troublesome."

 **Xx**

English class was far from Naruto's favorite subject in school. In his opinion it was both stupid and totally useless. If he ever needed to speak English he would just hire a translator with the money he got from his father. Problem solved. That's why he hardly ever listened to the teacher and spent his time doodling or going through his nightly plans. He threw a glance at the teacher, a stuffy old fart. The man was going on about something he didn't quite understand but he assumed it was boring. Sighing he looked over to Shikamaru who sat next to him. Thinking he could help him ease his boredom he leaned closer to the brunet.

"Psst, Shikamaru." He whispered.

"What?" Came Shikamaru's grunted reply, whose sour face looked up from the arm it had been resting on until that point.

Dismissing the hostility in the other's voice Naruto showed him his best grin. "Say we do something fun tonight?"

"Like what?" Shikamaru drawled his lack of interest obvious.

"I don't know something fun like a party?"

"I don't do parties."

Slightly shocked, Naruto fell quiet for a second before bursting out in a loud voice. "Really?!" Having forgotten he was in a classroom the room suddenly fell quiet as all eyes turned to the blond. Including the teacher's.

"Uzumaki is there something you want to share with the rest of the class?" The man asked although it wasn't meant as a question. His stuffy eyes bore into Naruto's as he waited for a reply.

"No, I'm sorry sir." Naruto had the decency to blush a little as he fell back in his chair. The teacher nodded and sent him a warning look before going back to teaching.

"So what do you do for fun around here?" Naruto continued after a while.

"Naruto shut up." Shikamaru rolled his eyes. It wasn't necessarily that he was listening to the teacher that he wanted the blond to shut up, because frankly he was a genius, but he simply didn't like the fact he was disturbing his midday sleep. "Lunch is for talking."

Frowning Naruto settled for a small pout as he looked away from Shikamaru. 'What a stiff.' He thought and crossed his arms. In his old school his buddies and he would always talk during classes. Sure his grades dropped but at least he had fun, and that was the point of high school. Wasn't it? 'Kinsei high... what a drag.'

 **tbc**


	3. What a Guy!

In case you notice some strange references, as in it seems like it predates the 2010s, it's because I wrote half this story back then, but it's meant to take place in the present, so don't get confused over the timeline. I'm changing it as I see it.

* * *

 **Chapter Three: What a Guy!**

Lunch came early enough and Naruto found himself joined by Shikamaru on his way to the cafeteria. His stomach churned from hunger since he had missed out on breakfast earlier that morning. In the cafeteria, Naruto hurried over to the food line and grabbed a tray but as he looked at the food he found himself speechless. "Shikamaru... Where's the food?" Horrified by the unusually healthy range of selection and clear lack of unhealthy foods, he sent his friend a helpless look. So it wasn't bad enough he had to attend an all-boys school, no, it had to be a healthy all-boys school.

"You get used to it." Shikamaru reassured grabbing a pasta salad before pushing Naruto to continue walking. "There are a few good joints and restaurants off campus where we eat but most of the time we just eat here. It's easier and once you get used to it the food isn't that horrible.

"Here." Grabbing two water bottles and a sandwich for Naruto, they paid for their food and went to sit down. As they walked between the tables a loud voice cried out and a brown haired guy waved them over. "Your friends?" Naruto questioned as he followed Shikamaru.

"Unfortunately." Shikamaru mumbled back before plastering something akin to a smile on his lips. "Hey guys." He greeted the guys around the table. "This is Naruto. He's new here." Shikamaru stated before taking a place between a long haired brunet.

Naruto, not one to be shy, sat down next to Shikamaru and greeted them all. "Guess there's no need introducing myself." He said, amused by Shikamaru's casual introduction. His roommate sure was an odd guy, so incredibly laid back.

"Oh my god he's superhot Shikamaru!" A guy with thick eyebrows cried out as he stared intently at Naruto.

Squirming out of discomfort, Naruto's grin faltered for a second as he fought the urge to cry like a girl and run away. "Um, thanks… I guess." He mumbled.

"Back off Lee. New kid here is as straight as can be. I don't think he'll appreciate your comments." Shikamaru defended him much to Naruto's appreciation.

"That can be changed." Came a mumble from a red haired boy, the air about him sullen.

Naruto's eyebrow twitched. 'What a bunch of weirdos.' He thought.

Ignoring the comment, Shikamaru turned to Naruto and started introducing the group by names. "Glasses; Shino, Chips; Chouji, Loudmouth; Kiba, angry boy; Gaara, Thick eyebrows; Lee, and this here is Neji. You've met."

Naruto nodded his acknowledgement while trying to memorize the names. "Actually I don't think we've met." He corrected the other and gave Neji a long look.

"No we've met." Neji objected even though his eyes remained focused on the salad in front of him. "Last night."

"No," Naruto began but hesitated as soon as the memories from the night before returned. 'It couldn't be!' Naruto's eyes widened as he stared at the brunet. The one from before had definitely been a girl. Shikamaru was straight like him. Wasn't he? "Shit." Naruto eventually emitted after a minute of awkward silence.

"I thought you were a… Uh I mean. Kool. I guess." Naruto swallowed nervously. "So… does that mean you're all gay here?" He questioned and looked around the table as if he was the prey of hungry tigers.

"Nah." The loudmouthed brunet, Kiba, answered his smile surprisingly comforting. "Some of us have fun, some are full-fledged gays but then there are people like me. I'm straight, so is Chouji and believe it or not, Mr. Eyebrows here is also straight. Though he'll make you think else. This school's rumor has blown completely out of proportions."

Naruto took comfort in the brunet's words and relaxed if only a little as his smile returned to his lips. "I see."

"Oh here comes the princess." The Chouji guy commented and as if on cue all heads around the table looked up. Naruto turned around, wondering who they were talking about only to find the girly guy from earlier that morning right behind him with a tray. "Transvestite…" Naruto mouthed below a whisper without thinking. A foreign feeling nestled inside his stomach and his lips pulled into a smile.

The guy whose name he couldn't remember, seemed to have heard him as a thin eyebrow started twitching and the otherwise beautiful face twisted in obvious annoyance. "Excuse me?" He, whose voice also happened to match his angelic face, grunted between clenched teeth.

Naruto cleared his throat and straightened his back. He was not about to show that the other's attitude affected him. 'Sensitive much.' He thought with a snort. Behind him he could hear the others chuckle so he knew he was on his own. "Transvestite." He repeated, not his smartest move but he always stood his ground. There was only a few things in life that scared him, and Naruto was not about to admit that those dark eyes, were one of those things.

"Who's the idiot? I need to know who I never met so that when the police comes around and asks why there's a mutilated body on the school's grounds I can say I don't know." Crackling his fist, the transvestite stepped closer to the blond.

Naruto was surprised to find the man so intimidating for having such delicate features. From afar he looked quite scrawny but up close he seemed to have a nice built. Not that Naruto was looking or anything! Because he was not into guys, not in that way, not ever!

In the middle of his inner debate Shikamaru's voice broke through his train of thought."Uchiha relax, I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it, he's just the new kid. Right, Naruto?"

"Sure." Naruto grinned thinking his charm would save him as it usually did, but he could tell the other guy was anything but impressed. He sent Naruto a death glare and then sat down on the other side of the table in silence.

'Moody son of a bitch.' Naruto snorted awkwardly. After that friendly little dispute, it seemed as if the tension had been lifted and the boys around the table started up a conversation.

 **Xx**

It was second class after lunch and Naruto had chemistry. He sat beside a weird kid, Ken. He kept glancing over during class which Naruto, of course, ignored. Not only because it was disturbing but also because his mind was already preoccupied by other thoughts. It had been over two hours since lunch, yet his meeting with the guy he now remembered as Sasuke, was still on his mind. It freaked him out a little. He had never thought about a boy for that long, but then again, he had never met anyone like Sasuke before that. He was intrigued. Definitely fascinated by the boy's unique attributes.

It certainly didn't help to take his mind off of things when the object of his thoughts sat two rows in front of him. Judging by the looks of it, Sasuke was a guy who listened during class. His pencil hadn't rested even for a minute since their lesson had begun. 'He probably loves school.' Naruto thought, his lip curling up in disgust. 'I shouldn't even have to bother.' Naruto cupped his chin between his hands from defeat but let his eyes linger on the other boy for the rest of the class.

"Stop with whatever you're doing. I'm warning you." Sasuke came up to him once the bell went off and students left the room.

"Excuse me?" Naruto raised an eyebrow surprised by the sudden hostility. He hadn't even spoken to the brunet since lunch. 'Perhaps he's mental?' Naruto considered it while scrutinizing the boy from head to toes as if it could be spotted on the outside.

"Are you really that much of an idiot or are you just playing me? Which, when I think about it, would also make you an idiot. Funny.

"I could feel your beady eyes boring into my back during class and I don't like it."

"Eh," Naruto was at a loss of words. How did the other know he had stared at him the whole time? Was he some kind of freak with eyes in the back of his head? Naruto made a mental note to check next time he got the chance.

"I'll do you a favor, since you seem too stupid to realize it by yourself, you and me, fat chance, as in never going to happen. Got it? So you can take your stupid face and take it somewhere where I don't have to see it. Preferable just die. I guess that would be fine too."

Naruto's eyes grew wider by each word the other spoke. Never in his life had he ever met such a stuck up snob. The boy might be beautiful on the outside, of which he still had a problem with admitting out loud but it remained undeniable, but so far he seemed more rotten than a week old banana on the inside. "Teme-

Just listen here. I don't care whether you're the princess of the moon I would _never_ like a dude. No matter how _girly_ that dude looks like. So you don't need to worry about me. I'll never go after a transvestite like you. I'm sexy enough to get _real_ girls." Snorting, Naruto yanked his bag off the table and hurried away from the classroom. The nerve that boy had. Like hell he would ever want to date a prick like him.

Left in the classroom stood Sasuke, genuinely surprised if not a bit frustrated. He took great pleasure in knowing he made both guys and girls go nuts, never had anyone ever denied wanting him. Cursing, Sasuke's one fist connected angrily with the desk next to him causing a loud bang to echo in the otherwise empty classroom. The blond was annoying, just the sight of him gave him a head ache – and they had just met!

 **Xx**

Last class and it was philosophy class. Naruto walked over to the teacher with a form in his hand which he handed over. "Uzumaki I see." The man read off the slip and smirked. "Well I'm Sarutobi Asuma, but the kids call me Asuma. Your seat is the empty bench on the third row." The man pointed and urged Naruto to take his seat.

Nodding Naruto walked over to his seat and threw his bag on the table. He took his seat in silence yet it didn't take long until he heard a voice whisper for his attention. "Hey new kid."

He looked in the direction the voice had come from and saw a brown haired kid wearing a ridiculously wide grin. Remembering he had seen him somewhere before Naruto searched through his memory until it dawned over him. "Kiba… Right?"

"Yeah we met during lunch." The brunet happily reminded him. "So what's your first day like?"

Naruto glanced over at the teacher who had started the lesson but had his back turned and deemed it safe to talk. "If you overlook all the looks I've received today which seriously freaks me out and the fact that Sasuke kid is a total stuck up I guess it's been all right."

"Well that's the curse when you're foreign. That and you're pretty hot looking."

Naruto squirmed in his seat, uncomfortable by the other's words. Hadn't Kiba told him he was straight?

Kiba must've noticed his discomfort because the next time he said, "I'm just stating the facts dude. Trust me I'm not interested in you in that way." And held his hands up in surrender.

"It's cool." Naruto reassured but couldn't help the feeling of weariness he still felt.

"Anyway I got talking to the guys and we thought we'd throw you a welcome party. Whaddya think? The head of my floor is cool so we might be able to sneak in some beer."

"Can I bring someone?" Naruto bit his lip thinking the party could be a great way to show off his straightness. Maybe then people would stop eyeing him like a glass of water in the desert.

"Guess that's okay." Kiba shrugged.

"Sweet." Naruto grinned. "Let's party then."

 **tbc**


	4. The Party

**Chapter Four: The party**

Two days later was the day the hosted welcoming party in Naruto's honor would take place. It had been a day full of boring classes, self-studying and that prissy dude _Sasuke_ so it felt great knowing he had something fun to look forward come tonight. He fell down on his bed, the bag thrown he threw to the furthest corner of his side of the room, and released a heavy sigh. Taking a minute to just embrace the silence it was soon broken by Shikamaru entering their room. "Shikamaru." Naruto greeted without much other acknowledgement.

"Rough day?" Shikamaru asked as he put his school books on his desk and stripped himself out of the tight tie around his neck.

"No kidding." Naruto sat up, his face adopting a frown. "It's that damn transvestite."

"You know maybe you should stop calling him that." Shikamaru interfered. "You know how it pisses him off. It's a miracle you haven't ended up in the hospital yet." Shikamaru warned, though his face looked amused. Every day Sasuke punched the living daylights out of the blond for the nickname but the blond never seemed to listen.

Dismissing the friendly advice with a flick of his wrist Naruto continued. "He's so frustrating. Today Gai decided we would change partners and guess who I end up with? Sasuke! And the guy is so stuck up he sits through the whole lesson berating me because I don't know about different types of energy. I mean come on, why would I ever in the world need to know that?!"

"You're a student. You're taking chem class." Shikamaru said quirking an eyebrow.

"That's beside the point." Naruto continued to dismiss the other's helpful advice and continued his rant. "The question was rhetorical. I'll never need to know the difference between energy. I'm gonna be a football player! Hell, people will pay me just based on my good looks!" He exclaimed and fell back dramatically on his pillow.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru snorted and rolled his eyes. During the four days he had come to know that Naruto did not listen well. He had a very selective hearing and he would use it whenever Shikamaru tried to share his helpful advice.

Not long thereafter a soft knocking sound echoed off their door before opening. Glancing at the door Naruto saw it was Neji. Narrowing his eyes a little he followed the boy as he walked over to Shikamaru. The two shared a quick kiss making small goose bumps run across Naruto's skin. His lip curved in slight awkwardness as he rolled over to his side so he was facing the wall. He listened to the hushed whispers between the two lovers as he let it lull him to a light sleep.

It wasn't that he had anything against the two. In fact he found Shikamaru cool even though he was gay. As long as it didn't include him he found himself quite accepting to the… alternative lifestyle. However, it was still strange watching two guys be sweet to each other. In his old life that had just been plain wrong.

 **Xx**

"I haven't heard from you since Monday you know." Sakura said to break the silence that had settled inside the car apart for the low hum of the engine.

"I've been busy." Naruto grunted as his eyes remained focused on the road, annoyed by the stupid question. It wasn't like they were exclusive. If he was busy he was busy.

"You could've at least texted me." She continued and pursed her lips.

"I'm bringing you with me now aren't I?" Naruto frowned, eyes temporarily leaving the road to stare at the girl.

"I know." Sakura smiled in satisfaction and fixed her hair in the visor mirror. "Shinbou thinks you've abandoned us."

"Why?" Naruto snorted. His friend had always been too clingy. "It's only been a few days and I just changed schools. I had deals to close."

"What kind of deals?" Sakura asked curiously.

"The ones which will help me survive the remaining two years in that school."

"Is it true about half the student body being gay?" Sakura changed direction, surprising Naruto.

After a short silence Naruto shrugged. "It's not completely true, but there are some. But they aren't as bad as I thought. As long as they stay away from me I'm all right with it."

"Poor boys." Sakura chuckled as she leaned over to Naruto. "They're definitely missing out on something." She closed the remaining distance between their faces as their lips met in a wet kiss. Falling back in her seat she folded her arms over her chest. "But it's a shame. I had hoped I'd get lucky."

"Hey you're with me tonight." Naruto grunted. "I don't care what else you do on your time, but tonight you're mine, got it?"

"Geesh, possessive much?" Sakura acted nonchalant. "But I like that." She smirked and put one of her hands on Naruto's leg, moving it up and down in slow strokes. "Wanna have some fun before the party?"

Naruto grinned.

Some time later they pulled in on the parking lot. "Here, drink up." Sakura tossed Naruto a beer as she finished off the last of her wine cooler.

Opening up the can Naruto downed it in one swig. 'Finally,' he thought. "Let's see if they know how to party."

Sneaking in – since technically Sakura wasn't allowed on school grounds – they got to the party shortly thereafter. The music was already pumping loudly from the speakers and people seemed to be a little bit tipsy. Apparently they hadn't bothered to wait for the guest of honor Naruto mused as they walked further inside. "Guess gays parties just like us." He heard Sakura mumble from behind him.

Rolling his eyes at the girl's stupidity, he dragged her to the room he knew Kiba would be in. "Yo!" he greeted once he caught sight of the brunet. "Brought my lady with me. Sakura meet Kiba, Kiba this is Sakura." The two greeted each other before Kiba offered to show them where the beer was. "We have a little bit of everything." Kiba grinned and drank the rest from his beer.

Two hours into the party Naruto felt tipsy as his speech was slightly slurred. He couldn't remember when he had started dancing with Sakura, all he knew it felt damn good as she ground up against him. "Naruto we should take this somewhere else." Sakura whispered closely to the blond's ear so that only he would hear over the music. Nodding, the two stopped dancing and was just about to leave when someone pulled at Naruto's arm. Frowning the blond turned around only to find Shikamaru standing with his arms folded over his chest. "Kiba told me to get you."

Shrugging to Sakura, whose glare could match a bull's, he told her they would sneak away as fast as possible once he had talked to Kiba. The girl seemed happy enough with that answer and her glare toned down to just a sour face and she obediently followed him.

"Naruto! Perfect! Just the guy I wanted!" Kiba cried out in his drunken state throwing his arms excitedly in the air.

"Is he gay?" Sakura whispered into his ear causing Naruto to smirk.

"No." Naruto whispered back. "At least I don't think so." He added as an afterthought. "Whaddya want? I was sorta busy…" He tried to be subtle but since Kiba was a lot like him, the message got lost.

Kiba put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it as he pulled the boy over to a group of guys and surprisingly a few girls. "This here is Naruto. You might've seen him in class, somewhere in school or perhaps around me," Kiba put on a phony smile and raised his hands in defense as if he were irresistible. "But if you haven't, " He continued. "He's the new guy and the reason why we're throwing this awesome party today!"

Naruto greeted the lot and received different hellos in return. He recognized Chouji as one of them other than that they were all strangers.

"We're gonna play a game of 'Never have I ever'! You're the guest of honor so you have to join us." Kiba spoke excitedly. "Shikamaru told me you're trying out for the football team and these guys are some of our players. This is a great way to really bond before joining us!"

Naruto knew the brunet had a point. If he wanted to join the team getting to know some of its members was a good idea. The game was a great ice breaker, especially if people's judgement was dazed by alcohol. Naruto returned Kiba's grin with equal excitement. "He's right. We'll have fun later." Naruto turned to Sakura and gave her a quick shrug. Sakura rolled her eyes but complied. Together they took a seat in the circle on the floor. Kiba handled out glasses to all players and filled them up then they began the game. "You get the honor to start." Kiba said and pointed at Naruto.

"Sure." Naruto agreed. He already knew the perfect truth. "Never have I ever kissed another guy." Smirking at his own cleverness it soon died as he watched everybody take a zip of their drinks.

"That's a lie!" Kiba objected once swallowing the beverage.

"It's not." Naruto frowned. Like hell he ever had.

"You must've kissed your dad at least once when you were a baby." Kiba smart mouthed causing the other people in the group to laugh.

Dumbfounded, Naruto sweat dropped. "That doesn't count."

"No you only said 'another guy'." Another boy chimed in.

"He's right." Naruto heard Sakura agree. At that point he rolled his eyes and accepted his defeat and drank from his beer. "Whatever, next."

The game continued like that until there were only a few of them left, the rest having already left or passed out from too much booze. 'Never… uuhh.. 've I ever been a T-rex.' A guy named Suigetsu stumbled with his words until breaking out in fits of giggles. The rest soon joined in.

"Duh, no one's evah been a dinosawr." A girl on his right side commented between her own fits of drunken giggles. "Nevah have I evah been uuh… oh god." The group fell quiet as they watched the girl's face turn from red to white to green. Less than a second later the girl toppled over and vomited all over the floor. Disgusted grunts escaped the people before they quickly fell back in laughter over the girl's misfortune.

"Tha's sooo gross." Naruto said eyes scrunched up as he chuckled so hard he fell flat on his back. Gasping for air Naruto quickly calmed down to regain control of his breath. At this point he was so drunk he couldn't tell out from in. The game had definitely left him drinking more than he could handle. He held his eyes closed to stop the world from spinning but a familiar voice caused him to crack them open in curiosity. And god was it worth it. Although very blurred, he saw the most beautiful face. "Transvestite." He slurred and got back up in a sitting position.

Whether the brunet had heard him or not Naruto didn't know because Sasuke only passed him and stopped by the guy known as Suigetsu.

"Get up you're finished here." Naruto heard him say to the other guy as he helped Suigetsu up on his feet. Naruto was slightly surprised by the brunet's strength, Suigetsu could barely stand on his own two legs, but he still managed to keep them both upright.

"Sasuke." Suigetsu slurred with a smile on his lips. "My sweet Sasuke." He chuckled and petted Sasuke on the head like you would a dog. Judging by the look on the brunet's face the action was not very appreciated. It was at that point Naruto decided to make himself noticed. "Transvestite." He repeated and this time earned the brunet's attention.

"Great it's the idiot." Sasuke mumbled as he glared at the blond. "What do you want?" He demanded, clearly not as amused by his presence as Naruto thought he would be.

"Looking mitey fine toniite I say." Naruto flashed him a grin, earning a jealous 'hey' from Sakura.

Sasuke threw him a dirty look but didn't respond to the blond. "Suigetsu sober up or I'll leave you here." He barked at the guy hanging off his shoulder. Suigetsu only chuckled.

"Your boyfriend's totally out transvestite." Naruto mocked and chugged down the last of his beer while keeping his eyes locked on the two guys. There was something about the two that made him feel funny.

"Naah that's not 'is boiifren." Kiba scoffed. "No princess Sasuke's no ones. He's like a total viiirgin."

Kiba was out the next second, having been sucker punched by Sasuke. Naruto was just about to open his mouth to say something else but a hand stopped him. His eyes followed the arm and saw it belonged to Sakura. He tried to bat it off but Sakura easily deflected his slack hand. "I think you'd do better to just shut up now Naruto." She warned as they watched the brunet leave with his friend. Naruto nodded and removed the hand from his mouth.

"That guy is so weird." He commented once they had left. He scanned the room and realized the party was over and so he put one of his hands on the girl's thighs and gave her a drunken stare filled by lust. "Wanna fuck?" He asked, too drunk to care about where they were or anything like discretion. Sakura scoffed as she adopted a drunken glare but the smile on her lips gave her away. "Thought you'd never ask." She giggled and together they got up and stumbled out the room.

 **tbc**


	5. Tryouts

And so it continues...

* * *

 **Chapter Five: Tryouts**

Monday morning a week later Naruto woke up feeling more refreshed than in a long time. The night before he had had a healthy dinner and gone to sleep early so to preserve strength for the tryouts the next day. "You're up early today." Shikamaru commented from his part of the room. During the week the two had shared their room, Naruto learned that Shikamaru was an early riser. The guy was always up and dressed before Naruto.

"Yeah tryouts today man." Naruto grinned. "I'm so going for quarterback." He dressed quickly and then started on his morning hair. The thing was pointing in every direction Naruto noted slightly horrified.

"Have you had breakfast?" He asked after a while.

"Nah not yet."

"Good we're leaving now." Naruto said and grabbed his bag on the way out the door. Shikamaru sighed but followed him out. "He just had to be another Kiba. Troublesome."

The food hall was already flooded by hungry students by the time they got there. They waited in line until they got their food. After that they sought out their friends and hurried over to them. Shikamaru greeted his boyfriend with his normal good morning kiss before settling down beside him. Naruto sat down next to Kiba.

"It's the tryouts today. Are you excited Naruto?" Chouji asked between mouthfuls of food once Naruto had settled down in his seat.

"Of course I am. I have a great feeling about today." Naruto beamed and dug in on his food. He would need that energy later if he was going to make the team. In all reality, the healthy food was not half as bad as he thought on his first day. It was cooked on school grounds and offered more flavors than the junk from his previous school.

"Hah you're going to need all the luck in the world for an idiot like you to make the team." A mocking voice came from behind his back.

Scowling Naruto turned around. He already knew who it was. "Transvestite." He greeted, knowing the name would piss the other off. As predicted, it did. He was slapped in the back of his head. "Shut up moron."

"Anything you say, _princess_." Naruto smirked, silently challenging Sasuke with his eyes.

"Grow a brain." Sasuke quickly countered grabbing the bait.

Naruto rolled his eyes. Was that supposed to be insulting? He mentally laughed. "Only if you grow a pair first."

"Unlike you, or what?" Sasuke felt as weak as his comeback. His fingers tingled from wishful thinking to physically hurt the other. He tried to tell himself that Naruto was not worth his time but that smug look on the blond's face made him lose all reasoning. Every single time!

"Virgin." Naruto watched in satisfaction as Sasuke adopted a soft blush and opened his mouth to retort, but whatever it was, it got lost when Lee jumped out of his seat.

"Stop it right there!" He cried out and pointed at them both. "Our youth is too short to be wasted on fights. Instead we should let our friendship grow fruitfully into a youthful bond!"

Naruto stared at his green-clad friend, an eyebrow raised. Lee was a weird kid. He had thought so since the first time he laid eyes on those thick eyebrows and so far the guy hadn't proven him wrong. Naruto and Sasuke fell silent and mutually agreed to stop fighting. For now. Neither of them wanted to hear another one of Lee's speeches on youth and whatever he always yapped on about. Sasuke took a seat by the table and during the rest of the meal the two ignored each other completely.

 **Xx**

By the time morning lessons were over Naruto shook from suppressed exhilaration mixed with nervousness. He hadn't been able to focus at all in class. Everything, the rest of his life, depended on the examination with the football team. In the locker room everyone chatted excitedly amongst each other while they dressed up in their gear.

Once they were all geared up the coach soon turned up and the room turned surprisingly quiet. The coach presented himself as Kakashi. He didn't waste any time on unnecessary introductions, much to Naruto's appreciation, and began to explain what the examination would be like. First they were going to show off their speed and strengths in different tests and then to finish off they'd play a tiny game of football.

As the tests proceeded Naruto felt more confident he'd get his position as the team's quarterback. The tests went well and the coach seemed satisfied with him. The exorcises was strenuous since he had slacked off a bit since last season ended but it felt good to be back on the field. His muscles were pushed to their limit and by the time lunch was over his body ached in all the right places.

Kakashi told them to get in the showers and that the list of who got what, would be posted later that day on the announcement board. It was through loud chatter that everyone hurried to the showers to freshen up after the tough workout Kakashi had put them through. "Man that was some tough shit." Kiba sighed and fell down on the bench in front his locker. "My legs have never been this sore!"

Naruto chuckled. He unlocked his locker and started to undress. "Hear, hear. It makes you wish you would've thought about keeping in shape during off-season."

"That's what I said last season." Kiba grinned. "Dude would you throw me that water bottle?"

"Sure." Naruto said and handed the bottle to his friend. "Well I'm off to the showers." He wrapped a towel around his waist and started heading down to the showers. However, on his way over a tousle of dark hair caught his eye and stopped him on his way. "Transvestite…" He mumbled to himself surprised. Wondering what the boy was doing in the locker room he noticed he was talking to Suigetsu. Curious to what they were talking about Naruto was just about to take a step closer when Kiba's voice woke him from his trance like state.

"Oi I thought you said you were going to the showers?" Kiba barked loudly and in turn made everybody in the room momentarily look over at them.

Naruto was quick to turn around and silence the boy with a deep frown, annoyed the boy had to be so loud. "Sssch!" Naruto hissed and carefully glanced over at Sasuke to see if he had been found out, unfortunately he had. Naruto was ready to kill Kiba at that moment but settled on drawing a calming breath as he continued, slightly embarrassed, into the showers.

As the warm sprays hit his body he ignored the chatting Kiba next to him and instead focused his mind on the other boy, Sasuke. Sasuke was a person he couldn't put his finger on. Whenever he saw the boy Naruto would get a weird feeling in his gut and it would become hard to move his eyes away from him. The whole matter made him frustrated and so every time he'd see the guy he'd instantly want to start a fight with him. There was something about Sasuke that mesmerized him. But he didn't know what. Or why, for that matter.

"Hey are you even listening to me?!" Kiba's voice broke through his train of thought as Naruto looked over at the now frowning boy.

"Yeah sure." Naruto answered but in all honesty, at that moment, he was anything but interested in what his friend had to say. Most of what Kiba said was only nonsense anyways.

"You so totally didn't." Kiba grunted. "Well anyhow."

Fifteen minutes later Naruto was fresh and ready for classes. He hurried to math class since the bell had already rung in the start of next period. Once he arrived, he excused himself and slipped the teacher a note before taking his seat in the back of the room. Math was anything but eventful. He spent most his time doodling in his notebook. Opposed to popular belief Naruto was very skilled at drawing. He had many sketchbooks at home full of different drawings, all from serious paintings to short comics.

Since a young age he had loved drawing but had never tried to pursue it professionally or anything. Seeing as he was a football player - and a quarterback at that - it wasn't something people like him would normally flaunt with, at least not if they cared about their reputation. And to Naruto reputation was everything.

The two hour long class dragged on to what seemed like forever but eventually the bell rang to let all students know school was finally over for the day.

Essentially, there was one more class but it was self-studies and during those hours people were allowed to sit anywhere really so that time was usually spent chatting to ones friends. Or at least that was what Naruto and his friends did.

He walked outside to the back of the school building knowing his friends would be there waiting for him. And right as he was, his friends greeted him warmly once he got there. Some were busy reading, like Shikamaru and his boyfriend. Sasuke was also there although he sat a few feet away from the group, his back resting against a tree trunk, Naruto noted. The rest were busy playing cards and it didn't take long until they invited him to join them. Naruto happily accepted their invitation and sat down on the grass next to Lee.

"How was math?" Kiba questioned once the cards were dealt and the game had begun.

"Nah like usual, a total bore." Naruto responded.

"The positions have been decided." Kiba said, changing the direction of their discussion.

Naruto dropped his cards and bore his eyes into the other's while demanding the brunet to tell him.

"I don't know… I don't think I remember." Kiba mocked him. At that moment Naruto was ready to punch him, and he probably would have hadn't Chouji spoken up.

"You made the team!" Chouji said between mouthfuls of chips. "I'm sorry Kiba." He then apologized and weakly smiled.

Kiba groaned whilst Naruto whooped. "I knew it!" He said and pumped his fist in the air. "What position? Please let it be quarterback, please?!" He stared at Chouji, his eyes begging.

"You did." A voice from his far left cut in which made Naruto look up to see who it was only for him to realize it had been Sasuke.

"How would you know?" Naruto questioned, his eyes slightly budged from surprise. Sasuke had been the last person he had expected to answer that question.

Sasuke fell quiet, wearing a flustered face as he quickly tried to explain his motives. "I-I was just looking if Suigetsu got his position… Nothing else." He stammered and returned quickly to hide his face behind his book.

"Ah… I see." Naruto mumbled as a very disturbing yet pleasant thought entered his mind. Sasuke looked actually very cute while blushing… However like hell he was ever going to admit to that out loud. It wasn't like he was a homo.

 **tbc**


	6. Study Trouble

**Chapter Six: Study Trouble**

A month later, since his start at Kinsei High yet Naruto was already in trouble with the teachers. With the aloof personality Naruto suffered from, he never really had the time to focus in class. His thoughts would always start to wander away to those big questions in life. Such as what kind of ramen should he have for dinner, why was the teacher bald, and why was there a moving grease stain on the ceiling? The thoughts were many and so it wasn't really his fault his mind had the habit of drifting away – or that his grades tended to slip.

However, apparently his teachers didn't share that same opinion with him.

"Naruto, you need to think of your grades if you want to continue with your extra activity. This is a private school where we believe in our students. Our rules are very strict and thus they demand passing grades if you want to go on playing for the football team."

Naruto stood speechless in front of the teacher's desk. This was the second time he had heard that same speech from one of his teachers. Just yesterday it had been his math teacher giving him a warning. Having been in community school most his life Naruto was used to being coddled. It wasn't a secret that community school fiddled with the jocks grades to have them stay in the football team since they were the school's personal gold makers, but apparently, private schools didn't share that same opinion… which honestly kind of pissed him off. "But this is just a warning right?" Naruto tried to charm his teacher with an innocent grin. "I mean football's my life. I have to play. I'm even head quarterback!"

"Quarterback or not, your grades are more important." His teacher insisted.

"So you're saying you're gonna take me off the team if I don't get passing grades? That's stupid!" Naruto frowned. Never in his life had someone told him what he can or cannot do. Well, his father tried but all Naruto had to do was whine a little and his father would give in.

"Stupid or not that's how it is." His teacher stayed put and pulled out a paper from one of the desk's drawers. "I will however, give you a chance before taking you off the team. I'm ready to give you the time to get a passing grade on the test next week."

"That's just before the first game." Naruto responded, his frown deepening. How was he supposed to find the time to study when he had a game coming up? Obviously, his teacher knew nothing about football.

"Indeed it is." His teacher replied careless of Naruto's small objection. "You have until next week to prove you can do it. If you pass I'll let you stay and if you don't, I'll take you off right away. Am I clear?"

Naruto grit his teeth as he reluctantly nodded. "Yes." He started tapping his foot impatiently, feeling his patience wearing thin. He seriously had to leave or he was sure he'd lash out on the teacher.

"Great!" His teacher said cheerfully. Naruto silently scoffed. "I will talk to one of my best students and see if he agrees to tutor you.

"A tutor?" Naruto repeated as a question. "I don't think that's necessary."

"Oh I do." His teacher said with that same smile. At that moment Naruto just wanted to rip it off. "You just focus on rest of today's classes and I'll get you a tutor."

It took all Naruto's might not to call his teacher bad names as he once again nodded against his will. "May I go now?" He replied between grit teeth doing everything to hide the animosity from his voice.

"Yes you may go."

"Thank god." Naruto mumbled and scurried out the classroom, desperate to get out out of there. Coming to Kinsei high had definitely helped him get a new perspective on life. Things did not come as easy as they had at his old school. There, he had been one of the popular guys, everything he wanted he got. He received special treatment from his teachers, being the star player in the football team, and people fought to be near him. At Kinsei high people sure noticed him, he received strange love confessions and stuff but it was nowhere near his old popularity. People used to raise him up on a pedestal. Whenever he walked down a corridor people would bend their ways for him. Not here though.

He threw his English books in the locker and slammed the door shut. He kicked at the locker under his to help ease some of the pent up frustration and let out a sound of aggravation. Why were the teachers so unsympathetic? Were they that miserable with their own stupid lives that they knew nothing of other's happiness and had to crush it? He let his fingers tap furiously over the phone to let his friends know that he would skip lunch.

He did not know where he would go but let his feet mindlessly lead him through the school. Why did he need a tutor? What if his teacher made him sit with some condescending little nerd, he would not stand for that. His father might have threatened to disown him if he did anything to get thrown out, but that was only empty threats? Right? No way in hell did his father expect him to stand idly by through such humiliation? He kicked at the tiny rocks of the gravel path underneath him. The path lead down to the lake. He needed to be alone to calm down and because it was the start of October, the weather was cooler and most students preferred to stay inside. Naruto had a higher body temperature than normal people did, and always had, so the weather was much appreciated at that moment.

The lake took normally about half an hour to walk around, but Naruto dragged his feet behind him. He felt no greater motivation to go to the next class. Who knew, perhaps that teacher too would tell him how stupid he was. So what he saw no point in learning the previous presidents' names. He knew today's and that was enough, was it not? He felt the frustration come back to him from before and stopped to punch the large tree trunk next to him. He realized it was stupid. Nevertheless, when all those emotions became too much to handle he had to release them somehow and usually that was through his fists.

"Violent _and stupid._ That's called textbook material, isn't it?" A voice from behind him stirred Naruto awake from his thoughts. He swirled around in one quick movement and saw the other occupant placed on a stone bench wearing a smug face. 'How did I not see that coming.' He questioned his weak perception ability.

"You." Naruto mentally groaned and imagined himself anywhere else but there. Had he not wanted to be around his friends, he definitely did not want to be around Uchiha. Not when he already felt as bad as he did. Even if their fights always felt good in the moment, there were times when not even a good mouth off, worked. "I don't have time for _you_." He stressed the latter part.

"What? Too busy punching trees are we? What's next, gonna kick at some rocks?" Sasuke smirked.

"Don't belittle me." Naruto bit back. He already felt small from the talk with his teacher. "You really _don't_ want to piss me off right now, transvestite." The other was most likely right, but when Sasuke stated it out loud he made it sound so stupid. That was the only way Naruto knew how to deal with his emotions.

"I told you to stop calling me that." Sasuke's smirk fell quick into a sour grimace. He had never understood that insult. Sure he was not as tall as Naruto but he was normal sized. He had _never_ dressed up like a girl, he was not even gay! Not that he was into girls. They were more than annoying. If he had to choose between one or the other, well, he could not. He was more of the alone type. "It doesn't even make any sense!" He added aggravated.

"Does too." Naruto childishly defended and stepped closer to the other.

Sasuke accepted the silent challenge and closed the distance between them. "Does not."

"Does too!

"How does it make sense?!" Sasuke pressed, not satisfied by the poor answer. His face up in Naruto's.

"God dammit!" Naruto swung his fist out and connected it with another tree trunk. He felt his skin crack up. It hurt, a lot, but it felt good. "Because I thought you were a girl on my first day, okay!"

"You thought... I was a girl?" Sasuke left the statement hang in the air while he tried to comprehend its sheer stupidity. How? Why? He had never in his lifetime been called a girl before. Infuriated more than usual with the other, he balled up his fists, ready to take a swing at him. Naruto started to ramble when he saw the change in Sasuke's eyes. He never meant to tell the brunet the truth, he wasn't that stupid, but it came out faster than he realized. Now it was out there and if judged by the storm of emotions on the other's face, rage was the winner. Sasuke's nostrils flared much like a bull's and his eyes were almost tinted red.

"I bet a girl would not do this!" Sasuke whispered through grit teeth and clobbered the blond. Naruto had no time to dodge but was more amazed than angry, by the force of Sasuke's punch. His lip cracked up and he tasted copper on the tip of his tongue.

'That's gonna leave a bruise.' He thought.

* * *

Naruto joined his friends after a quick stop over at the nurse's office. When his friends got a look of him their reactions varied from laughter to concern. Kiba even made a tasteless joke about it, but much to his appreciation, neither of them pushed him for information. He would not admit that Sasuke was the cause of his new look. He may have been impressed by the other but that did not mean he was ready to admit it.

He spent next period to plan his revenge. Sasuke had to pay but Naruto was unsure as to how. Sasuke was brave, he gave him that much, but bravery was also foolish. Naruto was a lot bigger. Sasuke's punch had been a lucky shot and he would not leave it like that. He wanted to humiliate him not just hurt him. Sasuke always acted so high and mighty with his snooty looks and stupid face. In fact, one might go so far as to say Naruto would do the world a favor if he took Sasuke down a notch or two. Preferably eliminated him completely.

A plan started to take form inside his mind. It was odd and definitely a tough challenge, but Naruto was up for it. He chuckled and rubbed his hands cunningly. Sasuke would rue the day he crossed path with him.

By the time school was over, it was time for football practice but first he had to stop by the teacher's lounge to discuss the tutoring with the teacher. Knowing coach wouldn't mind if he was late, since coach was always late himself, Naruto dragged his feet behind him, postponing the meeting as long as he could.

He walked inside the office and grimly greeted the teacher. "Ah Naruto you came."

As if I had a choice, Naruto thought and tried his hardest to keep his face from forming a frown. "Yeah, so how did it go?"

"Perfectly!" His teacher spoke enthusiastically as if the news were good. "It's one of my best students. And he's a football player too, thought you might like that since you're already friends and all."

Naruto frowned confused as he tried to think of who it could be. Surely it wasn't Kiba? Perhaps Shikamaru? "Who is it?" he finally replied.

"Suigetsu."

"Hn." Naruto answered coolly after a brief moment. Suigetsu was one of the guys he had spoken to the least in the team but the guy seemed okay when they did. There was just this tiny problem. He was best friends with Sasuke. Why those two were friends.. Naruto still did not know. They seemed like complete opposites.

"I talked with him and we agreed on that you would speak today about when and where to meet. There are a few classrooms to borrow after school hours if you want to be in one otherwise it's fine with me that you meet elsewhere."

Naruto nodded. "That's all?"

"That's all."

He left the room and walked to the locker room. By the time he got there it was empty, indicating coach had been on time for a change and they had already started training. He quickly changed and jogged out on the field, greeting his friends on the way. "Sorry I'm late guys! 'Was held up in the teacher's lounge." He waved his hand apologizing.

"Again? You got it bad for one of the teachers or what, Naruto?" Kiba barked, his lips twisted into a taunting grin.

Naruto shot him a glare and responded through grit teeth, "Of course, my English teacher is the bomb. Don't forget a fucking dude." He picked up a ball from the ground and aimed it at the brunet's head, unfortunately Kiba caught it before it was allowed to hit. Naruto snorted. 'Dumb luck.'

"Girls, no need to say things you don't mean and Kiba stop provoking Naruto." Kakashi cut in, stopping their friendly bickering. As much as it amused him they had an upcoming game and they needed to be at their best. This year he actually felt like they had a chance of winning. "Thirty lengths. Start running… Now!"

Xx

Naruto groaned when he fell down on the bench in front his locker, training was finally over for the day. He wiped at his brow and felt his hand become wet from sweat. He took a refreshing zip from the water bottle.

"Naruto." He heard someone call for his attention and looked up inquiringly. "Suigetsu." He said, slightly curious as to why the other stood before him and wasn't by his own locker, changing. "You needed something?"

"You talked to Ebisu-sensei?" Suigetsu said, ignoring the question directed at him. Naruto nodded. Suigetsu handed him a sheet of paper. "I put this together; it's what I want you to practice on until tomorrow. Unless you're busy we'll have our first lesson just after practice."

Naruto looked dumbfounded at the piece of paper. "You want me to read all this?" He almost choked on his words as the paper was full of different page numbers to practice.

"It's not that much." Suigetsu responded in a bored tone. Naruto emitted a soft groan of exasperation. Whatever thoughts he had about Suigetsu up until that point, it changed quick. 'Stupid Kinsei High!'

 **tbc**


	7. I'm A Genius

Sure took time to finish this chapter(!). Time flies, ey. So, I was surprised to see my story taking on another direction than from what I had imagined. It sure is strange how some stories take on a life of their own and as a writer you just go along with it. Anyway, enough of my ramblings. Happy reading!

* * *

 **Chapter Seven: I'm a Genius!**

The plot to take down the Uchiha was foolproof, Naruto chuckled, eyes locked on the back of said person. Transvestite would sure regret the day he ever crossed paths with him! It had taken him many hours of lost sleep adjusting his initial idea but the end result was a plot so devilish, a no brainer, and Naruto felt very confident with how it would go down.

Step one: gain the Uchiha's trust.

Step two: make the other fall madly 'in love' with him.

Step three: crush his stupid heart in front of the whole school!

Naruto laughed hysterically inside his mind, careful not to let it show on the outside. It was almost as easy as stealing candy from a baby. Not that he ever had. But that was a saying, right? His lips shaped into a grin. Class quickly finished and students filed out of the stuffy room. Naruto quietly slipped away from his friends and stalked the subject of his evil scheme over to his locker. He watched Sasuke separate with a blond guy whose name he couldn't recall, biting the inside of his cheek, peeved by the clear interest the other guy showed him. Stupid gay, he bitterly thought and dismissed the strange feeling. Sasuke always stirred something within him but he couldn't quite put his finger on what that meant. Luckily enough, Naruto was not one to ponder things.

Sasuke changed books but before he had the time to leave Naruto seized the opportunity and pounced on him.

"Hey." Naruto said, careful to wear one of his shy smiles, and trapped Sasuke between the locker and his body. He leaned in close so that there was nowhere for the brunet to escape to, figuring that he only had to put on his charms and the other would do the rest. After all, no one could resist his good looks. Sasuke was gay, right? Naruto was unsure but he definitely looked the part. Yet, confident in the reaction Naruto expected, he was in for a rude surprise when Sasuke's eyes fell into suspicious slits.

"Why are you following me?" Sasuke demanded, his arms crossed firmly over his chest. The blond had been acting stranger than usual the past week. Ever since their mouth off by the lake he would catch the blond staring intently at him, wearing the most stupid look, as if he was planning something. He already knew the guy was an idiot but it ticked him off. Not to mention Naruto always left him feeling embarrassed for some stupid reason. Nothing was supposed to embarrass an Uchiha!

Naruto stayed silent. Even if it tortured him just to pretend, he let his flirtatious personality take over his body. He needed to win the stuck up boy over before he could humiliate him the way he did to him every day.

Sasuke hugged his books closer to his chest and tried to make himself look bigger. Even if the blond was taller and bulkier, Sasuke knew he still had the power of his eyes. They were tools capable of utter destruction. "If you don't have anything interesting to say, then why don't you leave me the hell alone."

Naruto flashed his teeth, breaking his silence."You see, that would be very difficult." He put his hand over Sasuke's books and leaned in closer. Chills traveled up his spine but he forced himself to stay in position. There was no way he gave up before he'd even begun. "This may come as a surprise to you, but I wanted to apologize. The other day, I was wrong, all right?" Like hell he was but this would be the first step in lowering the other's walls. "I'll start calling you by your real name from now on, _Sasuke_." Naruto mentally gagged but whatever he felt on the inside he did not let it show, his voice was silky smooth.

Sasuke shifted his weight, confused, but mostly uncomfortable under Naruto's intense stare. He had never expected the blond to apologize. It did not seem like his nature to admit whenever he was wrong. Momentarily startled, Sasuke reacted slowly when Naruto moved in further, but when a warm finger gently wiped along his jawline, Sasuke sprinted into action and pushed the blond off of him. "Don't you ever touch me!" Sasuke sneered, horrified. He noted a tingle of warmth linger on his skin from where the blond had touched him and felt his cheeks heat up. It was beyond humiliating.

"Feisty." Naruto willingly let himself be pushed away. He adopted a soft smile and casually flung his bag over his shoulder. "See you around, _Sasuke."_ His lips spread into a big grin as he turned his back to the other and walked away. The first seed had been planted, all that remained was to slowly let it grow.

Kiba patted Naruto on the back when the blond sat down to eat. "Hey buddy, where did you disappear to after class? Didn't see ya."

Naruto shrugged. He would not let the others in on his plan just yet. He was still unsure of where the others' alliances laid. Sasuke had been their friend for a lot longer after all, they might react badly to his plan of revenge. "I had this thing." He dismissed and changed the topic before anyone had time to question him further. "Anyone heard about the field trip?" Naruto remembered seeing posters about it on the bulletin board. Apparently it included all of the juniors.

"I saw it too." Neji pitched in and looked at Shikamaru to fill in. "It looked stupid enough. Too troublesome." Shikamaru shared his opinion and made the rest roll their eyes from the already predicted reaction. Sometimes it surprised Naruto that the brunet was even on the football team. The guy was so lazy that it made no sense as to why he had joined but he was an all right player on the field so Naruto had never questioned his motive.

"Juniors do that every year, guys. What's the big deal?" Kiba scoffed and crossed his arms. "I think we're going to that ski resort but I don't remember the name of it."

"Ski resort?!" Naruto exclaimed. "No way!"

"Yes way." Kiba rolled his eyes.

"But I don't know how to ski." Naruto added as an after thought majorly concerned. When he was younger, before the silence, his father and he had meant to go, but Minato was always so busy with work that they always ended up canceling their trip. Eventually Naruto stopped thinking about it and whenever anyone raised the topic, he kind of shut down.

"That's all right Naruto! I'll help you!" Lee announced proudly and waved his arms excitedly. He never turned down a challenge to teach a fellow student in peril. "I'm a professional!" To prove his claim, Lee showed his amazing skiing skills by swaying his hips back and forth, imagining the steep hills before him.

"That's great, Lee." Gaara pitched in from his quiet corner and in return catching Naruto's interest. "You're gonna scare him off." He continued causing Naruto to choke on a stifled chuckle. The redhead was a man of few words but he had his moments. Realizing that he was being stared at, Naruto met green eyes by accident. He held back a sound of fear and felt his throat dry up. There was only one problem with Gaara, Naruto added, he seemed to be interested in him more than a friend. Naruto quickly averted his eyes. He did not want to give the other any ideas.

"Don't be jealous, Gaara-chan!" Lee pursed his lips and wiggled his thick eyebrows. "You know you are special to me." He added and pulled the boy into a heartfelt headlock. Naruto appreciated the gesture because it forced the redhead to release his tense stare.

"Can it dweeb." Gaara retorted through clenched teeth and threw the first object he could find, this time a fork, at the other. Lee squealed and nursed his sore spot.

"Anyway," Kiba cut off before the redhead had the chance to take things further. "You don't ski at the resort, Blondie."

Naruto tilt his head confused. What else would they do but ski at the ski resort. The name kind of spoke for itself. If possible, Kiba's grin grew further as he explained, "The ladies, man! The ladies! There will be so many girls in need of a warm embrace and tender loving." He said. Already lost in his own imagination Kiba started hugging himself and pictured kissing a cute girl.

"Don't get too excited, Kiba." Neji commented from next to him, his lip curled up. Shikamaru stroke his hand up and down the brunet's back possessively and threw a baby carrot at the dog boy. "Get a room."

Naruto laughed but his friend did have a point. Maybe he could have some fun on the trip. Surely he'd be able to pick up a cute girl, maybe share a little body heat. "Then it's decided. We're going!" Naruto pumped his fist excited to go. At least one good thing would come out from changing schools. "So who brings the booze?"

Later that same day, Naruto tore at the strands of hair on top of his head as his eyes scanned the paper before him. Everything seemed to float together and it was impossible to make out a single word from the sheet. It was his third time meeting up with Suigetsu to practice his English yet he was getting nowhere. "This doesn't make any sense!" He burst out and banged his head against the table. Was it too early to throw in the towel? Perhaps if he wished hard enough he'd pass through dumb luck?

"How can you not get it?!" Suigetsu demanded, obviously annoyed by the sound of his voice. Naruto hung his head low, ready to get scolded at. He honestly could not help it, the words made no sense! "I told you to practice the vocabulary from chapter ten thru fourteen. It wouldn't be so hard if you only applied yourself!"

"Hey! That's too much!" Naruto barked back. "I have obligations I have to take care of, you know!" Suigetsu expected too much from him. At the rate they were going, nothing stuck. He remembered the moment he read it but forgot it the next. Sure, he _could_ spend more time reviewing but he was a social butterfly. Staying inside while others enjoyed themselves was not his style.

"You'll be kicked off the team if you don't focus." Suigetsu warned causing Naruto to bite his lip. He knew he was right but he had no greater motivation in learning. Of course, he wanted to stay on the team but he needed more of a motivator to actually sit down and study. He let out a whine of desperation and straightened out his back. Life was unfair.

"I know that!" He said, wearing his grumpy face.

A buzzing sound distracted him and he watched Suigetsu reach for his phone, frowning. He did not look happy. Curious, Naruto leaned in while Suigetsu tapped a reply to see what he was writing but Suigetsu held his phone just out of sight. Not even craning his neck revealed the screen completely. He might have had a slight problem accepting others' privacy, okay?

Suigetsu turned the screen off and looked back over the books. "Let's just do some sentences, all right?"

Naruto nodded. Time passed slowly as they moved through the books. To finish the day's lesson off Naruto had to write a two page essay. Suigetsu sat going over his own notes as Naruto struggled to write the paper. He bit at the end of the pen and tried to put together the next sentence. English was a difficult language to use but as long as he kept it simple enough, he was sure he'd be able to finish up in time.

Suigetsu's phone lit up for a second time and distracted Naruto yet again. He wrinkled his nose when he caught a glimpse of the screen and noticed that the background was a picture of Suigetsu and Sasuke. Perturbed by the idea of the two friends together so close Naruto looked away. In his opinion only girls had pictures like that on their phones. Naruto? He had a picture of his car. Oh Molly, what a beauty. Slightly nauseous, Naruto's mind started to wander. Honestly, Suigetsu and Sasuke was hard to imagine. He had come to accept Shikamaru and Neji as a couple because the two actually, dare say, fit together but Sasuke and that guy? No way. Suigetsu was way too freaky. First of all his head was larger than the rest of his body and his ears pointed out way too much. Sasuke was perfection itself, he had to be with someone his standard. Someone like... Naruto. But not him! Because Naruto was not into that lifestyle. No way José!

Sasuke was way too much of a sourpuss, he was degrading, and never mind a guy! Naruto could never feel anything romantic for another dude. He was straight, not some kind of poof. He felt a sudden need to prove his sexual orientation and typed up a message to Sakura. Too long had passed since their last hook up.

He was not left waiting long before the phone buzzed and her perky reply flashed before him including more than enough emoji to show her enthusiasm. A chuckle escaped him when he put the phone to the side, sometimes Sakura was too obvious. She was a great friend but too gullible. She was easy and that's why he kept coming back to her. She probably thought she was special though.

"Staring down your phone won't help you." Suigetsu's low voice broke through his train of thought, causing Naruto to frown. He stuck his tongue out, an act of childish disobedience, when the other looked away and grudgingly went back to stare at his notes. Suigetsu could be such a stuck up prick sometimes.

Naruto sighed when he dropped his pen and pushed the papers away from him. At last he was done. He had struggled with the ending but felt confident in what he had accomplished. Suigetsu's expectations were sometimes too high but somehow he managed to pull through every single time. Perhaps he was more competent than he realized, not that he would ever tell Suigetsu that. That guy... Even his name left a sour taste in his mouth.

 **tbc**


	8. Game Time

Next installment. I really enjoyed writing this chapter *sniggers* So I hope you all will like reading it. Happy reading! And thanks for reviewing those who do ( n_n)Y

This is unbeta'ed

* * *

 **Chapter Eight: Game Time**

Naruto woke up from the angry sound of his alarm and rolled over to lie on his back. The night's dreams faded out from his memory as his hand wiped at the last bit of sleep from his eyes. He lay still for a short moment of time, eyes closed while he listened to the sound of Shikamaru getting up from his side of the room.

Today was the day of their first game. His confident self was reluctant to admit that the pressure he felt from his fellow peers as their team captain made his stomach churn. But he had a good feeling. His team had worked hard and they were good guys, they had to win. The team they were going up against was only average, this he knew from personal experience, having met them the year before when he played for his old school's team.

The opposite team had had some players changed this season but Naruto hadn't heard anything about them really, which could only mean that they were nothing special. "Are you getting up or not, Naruto." Shikamaru called for his attention and caused the blond to crack an eye open. Shikamaru looked calm enough. He was gathering his toiletries probably on his way to the showers. Today, Naruto would not shower. It was one of his rituals on game day.

"Shut up. I'm focusing." He retorted and gruffly shut his eye closed again. Today was special. It was of most importance not to rush on game day. He inhaled calming breath into his lungs and exhaled. "There, I'm done." Shikamaru shook his head and left the blond to himself. Naruto threw the cover to the side and flung his legs over the side of the bed. One would expect the blond to be less superstitious given his aloof personality, but football held a strong power over him and unless he kept to his habits, well, he was unsure of what would happen but he was sure it would be something unpleasant. Like losing.

He cast a glance over at his Yamanaka Tatsuro poster, silently asking for his help on today's game. The poster was old and the corners torn from multiple pinholes but it held so many memories it had almost become like a friend. He freshened up and got dressed, mindful to put on his lucky socks. Shikamaru eventually got back from the showers and together the two joined the rest of their friends for breakfast.

Naruto filled his platter with everything, from fried eggs to fish full of that much needed protein. The days conversation was all about football, it didn't matter that not all of them were on the team because everyone with school spirit were excited to see the Leafs win the first game of the season. Through a mouthful he got the feeling that someone was watching him, and grudgingly noted it was Gaara again. He choked down the artichoke and coughed when it wedged itself in his throat. Unsettled he banged at his chest and searched the group of friends for something to distract him.

His eyes fell over Sasuke seated four seats away from him. The brunet was drawing yet again. He often did that Naruto had noticed. Not that he cared but because he'd been following Sasuke around since he set his plan of revenge into action. 'Of course he'd be some kind of art freak' Naruto tried to catch a glimpse of the note pad but got distracted when Suigetsu leaned a little too close to the Uchiha.

Naruto's fists balled up in anger and he was just about to open his mouth when Lee interrupted him. "-And it's all thanks to our youthful friend Suigetsu we have the best quarterback in school playing tonight." Everyone around the table voiced their agreement, except for Sasuke whose face was stuck in his notebook. Naruto grit his teeth not at all amused by the happy statement, sure enough his teachers had cleared him last minute because of the extra tutoring, and that was great, but to give Suigetsu all the credit for it was demeaning. Sure he _might_ have had _something_ to do with it but when it came down to it, it was his own doing which allowed him to play.

To hide his touchy mood, he buried his nose down his phone. His old friend, Yahiko, had texted him, wishing him good look on tonight's game. There was also an embedded comment about his love life but Naruto chose to ignore it. Since coming to Kinsei High, his sex life had taken a major blow to it. Used to be that he scored a new chick every week, what with him being so popular in his old school, but since Kinsei High was an all boys school? Well, there were not many opportunities to meet girls.

He typed his reply, adding an extra happy smiley to the message to keep his friend from growing suspicious. His life was awesome, it sure was. Blue eyes stole a quick glance of the boy four seats down. He still hid his face down the notebook.

The day passed slowly enough while everywhere Naruto turned someone wished him good luck for tonight game. It was almost as if he was back at his old school. The sudden burst in popularity – and this time not because of his looks – felt incredible. He realized how much he had missed it when one guy offered him free snacks and a soft drink. It was odd to accept such a gift from a guy, but free was free, right?

Classes were bearable, almost fun. Nothing could ruin his good mood until his chem teacher called out his name. Naruto's mind had been elsewhere and he barely missed it but when all students turned around, looking at him, he knew he had missed out on something important. "What?" He hid behind a cough rather unintelligibly.

"Uchiha with Uzumaki. Now switch seats." Why, what? He had been paired with Sasuke? But there was always that Udon kid in between their names. Was he sick? Naruto scanned the room and realized, sure enough, he was not there. He inhaled a strong, calming breath and reluctantly collected his books only to drag his feet over to Sasuke. It wasn't half bad, he could work the predicament to his advantage, but that also meant he had to turn on his flirtatious mode. Pretending to be... into a dude was challenging.

"Is it fate, or just good luck?" Naruto greeted Sasuke when he took his place on the empty seat next to him. Naruto made it his point to sit as close as he could, without making it too obvious. Then he arranged his books on the table, smiling as he held the other's gaze.

"Fat chance, idiot." Sasuke drawled, his voice dripping of something stingy, as he leaned away from the blond, bent on putting some of that distance between them. Naruto's response was to move even closer. "Let's just get through the assignment, all right? And have you ever heard of personal space, moron! Stop leaning into me."

"But you're the one pulling me." Naruto defended. Honestly, it was becoming a little too much, being so close to the other. Chills went down his back but he forced himself to remain still.

Sasuke's face flashed a quick red – anger – only to moments later turn a shade of green as his face contorted rather unpleasantly. Not his best look, Naruto noted, instinctively pulling back and inch. "Are, are you even... gay?" Sasuke hated how the words came out so chopped up. It was not his style to sound like an idiot, but the way the blond had been acting lately, it was just strange. Naruto screamed of heterosexuality, never mind all the stories Suigetsu had shared with him. What was the blond up to? Surely no good would come out of it.

For once, Naruto had the audacity to turn tomato red, confounded by the question. "Hell no!" He defended so quickly even he realized how pathetic he seemed. If judged on all the looks, especially the one from his teacher, Naruto knew his reply had been rather loud too. _I'm an idiot_ , he thought.

Naruto decided to change topic and mindlessly played with the edge of Sasuke's notepad. "This is what you draw in, right? Can I look?" He started opening a page but was rudely stopped when Sasuke's hand flew down over the book. This time his cheeks held a rosy tint to them. "No!" Dark eyes stared into space – anywhere but at his – and the pad was gone. "It's just doodles. Let's just get started, okay."

Naruto did as told but his curiosity to look inside the thin booklet grew. He was unsure why the book called for his interest but blamed it on his childish nature. Whenever someone tried to hide anything from him, his eagerness only grew. Eventually he would see that notebook. Just he wait. "All right, open wide, _Sasuke_." Naruto intentionally added the suggestive undertone to his words and wiggled his eyebrows. Mentally he gagged.

Sasuke's mouth hung open but he had no time to formulate an answer before Naruto held up a swab. "For the DNA sample?"

Come nightfall, Naruto and his buddies entered the tiny sports arena, everyone chatting excitedly among each other. Naruto took a quick moment to dig his feet into the grass covered field, his face lightning up at the familiar feel. Game night. It was right there, on the field, where he belonged. Kiba's obnoxious voice pulled him from his thoughts and he joined in on the team chanting their name. _"Leafs, leafs!"_

The nervousness of the morning was back. Tonight would be the time to prove his role as a leader. To show why he earned to be the team's captain. Would he lead his mates into a sweet victory or fall on the front line? The night would tell, but failing was not an option. He needed this win. This was his turf, no one would take that away from him. On their way to the lockers they passed a group of cheerleaders, practicing what sounded like a routine with their name in it. Naruto nudged his friend, Kiba. "Hey, who are they?" He said hinting at the girls.

Kiba caught on, casually shrugging his shoulder. Sometimes he forgot Naruto was still considered new to the school. "They're here to cheer for us. Their school has some sort of collaboration with ours."

Naruto nodded, observing every one of them. "That one, on the far left, she's pretty cute." She had long dark hair, a pale complexion and from what he could tell dark eyes. He licked his lips, already imagining all the things he would like to do to her.

"You're messed up, Naruto." Kiba mocked and roughly patted his back.

Confused, Naruto wrinkled his brow. "Waddya mean?"

"You don't see it?" Kiba deadpanned, genuinely surprised. Perhaps that's why Naruto patiently repeated his question. "See what?" He honestly had no clue what the other meant. He looked back at the girl and tried to see what his friend obviously saw that he himself could not.

"Hey, Nara! Far left, Naruto thinks she's a killer." Kiba wriggled his eyebrows suggestively. Shikamaru followed his friend's direction and snorted. It was almost funny. "Troublesome." He admitted, agitating Naruto even further.

"All right! Someone tell me what I'm supposed to see!" Naruto demanded but his friends ignored him, more interested in mocking rather than telling him. "C'mon Naruto, you'll have time to see her later. Coach said to be there early."

Naruto huffed, annoyed by his friends, but complied nonetheless. "I don't see why. 'S not like he'll be there." Sure enough, he was conspicuous by his absence. Not even on a day important that it was, could his teacher be early or there on time. In Naruto's opinion it was very disrespectful to his team. Naruto stepped up and held an encouraging speech once he had gotten dressed. As if on cue Coach chose to join his team once Naruto was done. They received a walk through on today's different plays and important information of the other team.

Coach whistle pierced through the thick air, announcing that it was time to leave the safety of the locker room and enter the playing field. They ran out from their side of the arena under the roars of their fellow students and the cheerful tones of the cheerleaders. In that moment he was a star, a god among men, ready to lead his troops into victory.

Two quarters into the game the score settled on one point over the visitor's team. Coach called them in once the time ran out, and all players happily quenched their thirst. It was tough playing both offense and defense. It was his first time playing a full game with such a small team but they were giving it their all and in that sense, they were better than the opposite team.

Coach held a a positive speech about the importance of teamwork and ignited a spark of new found strength. Naruto huddled his teammates around him and gave some short words of encouragement, finishing off with their name. _Leafs, leafs!_ The cheerleaders chanted their routine and the team entered the field, ready to win the game.

When the final minute was over the arena roared louder than ever. The bitterness of losing, the sweet taste of victory. Naruto stood tall in the middle of it all, taking it all in, covered by his team as he read the score board. They had won. Their team had won their first game of the season. The visiting team was good, the blond gave them that much, but they were better. Up until the last quarter of the game, the teams were almost tied, but during the last period they managed a touchdown, earning those extra points to gain ahead.

From that day on they were kings and Naruto knew just the way to celebrate. Once the hype among his friends was over, he jogged up to the cheerleader from before the game and introduced himself. His voice was smooth and dripped with just enough honey to draw her in like a flower to a bee. He asked her out and she complaisantly agreed. "What's your name?"

"Sachiko, but my friends call me Sai for short."

 **tbc**

* * *

Authors note: Okay, I did not change Sai's gender. Sachiko is an OC. I just wanted to play with the name since the girl looks a lot like a certain _someone._ And by calling her 'Sai', I hope you all get what I'm trying to imply here. C'ya next time!


	9. A Date Unlike Any Other

It took longer than I expected, it's so much harder now to find the energy to write after a long day's work, but enough of my complaints, please enjoy this update!

* * *

 **Chapter Nine: A Date Unlike Any Other**

It was Saturday when Naruto pulled up to the local restaurant, his date next to him. The lit up sign read Cheesecake factory with big bold letters. One could tell it was a popular place for the young adults much like him, judged by the hoards of them. Naruto had been to the restaurant a few times with his buddies from school. They served good food and their cheesecakes were amazing! It was a great place, not to mention he knew he'd get away cheap enough.

Naruto never really paid much detail to his dates, knowing his looks did most of the job, but there was something about Sachiko that made him want to make an effort. He felt like he needed to impress her. It was a foreign feeling to the blond because in his eyes, most girls had a 24 hour expiration date. He had some really good girl friends, but dating them? Why bother. Sachiko, however, stood out and there was something thrilling about chasing her. He yearned to have her, to see that tight body writhe under him, yet her looks were only average but something about her called out to him, like a sirens call. Nevertheless, in his opinion, a conquest was a conquest, so why dwell on it?

They got out of the car and entered the restaurant. The inside was impressive, the atmosphere cozy and modern. Naruto held back the urge to pat his own back. The place was perfect. He would have her eat out of his hand within minutes. On cue, Sachiko praised his choice of restaurant as she informed him it was her first time there. They got seated fairly quick and their conversation took off right away. Naruto's expectations were high. Surely, this would be a night to remember.

Those were his initial thoughts, but merely 30 minutes into dinner Naruto started to question his previous hopes. Sachiko was a nice girl, but that was it. The more time he spent with her, the less attractive she seemed. The challenging feeling from before cooled with each passing word. As if the image of her was perfect, but the actual person was different. She was timid, a trait Naruto usually happily exploited, but this time it was more of a turn off. She was easy to talk to, their conversation natural as if they were old friends, but it held no spark, no passion.

The more he focused on her eyes, he realized they were not obsidian but a very rich chocolate. It threw him off. She was the epitome of a perfect lay, and before their date, just the thought of her turned him on yet as she sat in front of him, her appeal was no more than the waiter's of whose ass looked pretty nice but she was one of many. Sachiko was one of many.

There was no thrill, no tension. Was he sick? There, right in front of him, sat his wet dream. She was cute and a ghost of perfection yet everything, the tiniest details, did not add up and it unsettled him. The experience was new to him and he already hated it.

"I'm sorry am I boring you?" Sachiko said below a whisper, her face troubled. Naruto berated himself. If he wanted the night to end a success he had to pull himself together. He wore a fancy smile and dismissed her worries. "Of course not. I just can't believe I'm here with you." As expected the girl melted at his words and Naruto cringed. No challenge whatsoever. Where was that expected bite in her voice? She was just like the rest of them. Naruto took a zip from his drink.

When Sachiko excused herself to go freshen up, Naruto swiped open his phone. The blond was not comfortable accepting a loss and to keep the sheen up he texted ' _Reeling her slowly in...'_ to his childhood friend and received a thumbs up. Another message followed attached with a girl flashing her boobs. _Go team!_ Naruto chuckled, the message an inside joke and tucked away his phone in his pant pocket right on time as Sachiko got back. He felt better in one instant.

After dinner they moved on to the movie theater. Naruto had intentionally chosen a romantic movie to appeal to the girl's fantasies about relationships and what not. That way her head would be filled with ridiculous ideas that what the two shared might mean more and she would be more open to the suggestion of taking things further after the movie. It was a well tested theory and even more surprisingly it worked almost every time. Naruto paid for the tickets and snacks and they took their seats in the distant part of the theater. The movie was a total snooze fiesta, Naruto noted, not surprised, and shook his head for the umpteenth time to shake the creeping feeling of sleep from his eyes. He knew he had to do something, else he would fall asleep, and so settled on the most classic of moves. He feigned a yawn and put his left arm around her shoulders. He suppressed a shiver. He still had the funniest feeling in the pit of his stomach. In the dark of the theater he took his time to study the girl once again.

Sachiko seemed great from a distance but up close nothing about her felt right. Even as his hand touched her shoulder, the feeling remained strange. It was nothing of what he had imagined it to be, but what that meant, he was unsure of. It was as if she reminded him of someone but hard to finger point who. Perhaps it was someone he knew or maybe a past lover? He racked his brain for a resemblance of an answer but could not connect her with anyone. Aggravated, Naruto decided it was time to make the next move. He never got this hung up on any other chick, why should he now? His hand moved further down until it brushed up against the girl's boob.

This would be the test. To see if he had wasted his time or money. Either she accepted his advance or she'd storm out. He was in for a nice surprise when the girl put her hand on his leg. _Aggressive._ Based on her behavior that night her action came unexpected but not the least appreciated. From what he had seen so far she seemed like the go along type but her bold gesture spoke of aggression. He leaned in to kiss her, thinking there might be more to her, but when their lips met, he felt nothing. His body reacted but the inside felt empty. Her hand moved further up his thigh and worked on his belt buckle.

Shielded in the back of the theater, Naruto leaned his head back when she went down on him and he closed his eyes, relishing in the familiar feeling of a tongue pressed against his hard on. He licked his lips, turning out all sound from the movie and concentrated on the pleasure running through him. At first it was pitch black, only him and that delightful feeling, but then suddenly a picture flashed before his eyes. Naruto's whole body jerked once he realized just whom he had thought of. A picture of Uchiha Sasuke, face flushed, entered his mind. Mortified, Naruto pushed the girl off of him, in the process knocking over his drink and causing popcorn to fly everywhere.

"Ouch." The girl complained and fell back into her seat rather awkwardly.

Naruto stared terrified at her when her face warped into that of his enemy. "What's your problem?!" He heard Sasuke's voice say. Naruto emitted a cry of horror and got up from his seat, tucking himself inside his pants. "I- uh I need to go!" He flew the scene before the girl had time to answer. It was not one of his proudest moments but he ran, as fast as he could. He got into his car and sat staring at his own reflection for what felt like hours, trying to make sense of the situation.

Why had he imagined that prick at that exact moment? Better yet why did the mental image of Sasuke's flushed face make him hard? He was not gay and definitely not interested in the transvestite! Furious, Naruto started the engine aggressively, not sure of where he was going but what mattered at that moment was to get as far away as possible from the undying truth that he had just imagined Sasuke giving him a blowjob.

oOo

After fleeing his date and sending a weak text to apologize, Naruto decided to drive back to the dorms. He knew all his friends were at Kiba's drinking and playing soccer on his gaming system. To escape his thoughts and the image of Sasuke, Naruto joined them, eager to take on any of his friends in a friendly game. He gave his friends a hearty greeting, overcompensating for the turmoil he felt inside, and accepted a red cup from Chouji.

"How was the date? It's a little early isn't it?" Kiba teased him once Naruto took the seat next to him. In one instant the mental picture from before appeared before his eyes. "Shut it, dog-breath." Naruto elbowed his friend and chugged down his beer along with the memory. _'I'm just suffering a bad day, tha's it.'_ He tried to convince himself. Kiba let out a cry of pain and looked to Shikamaru for an answer but the guy shrugged, just as clueless as himself. "Fine." Kiba rolled his eyes and poured Naruto more to drink.

The blond was taught an important lesson later that night as he stumbled down the pathway to his and Shikamaru's house. Kiba lived in the eastern building whilst theirs were closer to the lake, south of the school grounds. It is bad to drink when one is upset. His cheeks were flustered from alcohol and his body seemed to have a magic pull to the left. Shikamaru had left with Neji before him, so Naruto was left alone to find his way back home. It was a tough challenge, especially since the path kept swaying from side to side, but he strode with great confidence nonetheless.

That's probably why he suddenly found himself standing at the lake's shoreline. The water brushed against the tip of his shoes, the water crawling through the thin fabric. He emitted a sound of confusion, thinking he must have blacked out. The night was warmer than it should have been, be it the alcohol or not, but Naruto sat down, just staring out over the glistening lake. The moon hung low and it was peaceful.

His phone was full of texts from Sachiko, asking what had happened. It ranged from angry to needy to forgiving. He deleted them all. In the end she was nothing special. His thoughts wandered to Sasuke. He bit his lip, trying to make sense of the night events. It was easier to think intoxicated. The alcohol numbed the stress, leaving more space for rational thoughts.

Given the girl's resemblance of the Uchiha, it might have been a fluke, him imagining Sasuke, but what if there was more to it? He played with the thought, wrinkling his nose as one particular thought entered his mind. What if his revenge plan to humiliate Sasuke, was something else? What if that was his way of dealing with the strange emotions Sasuke summoned within him? What if he _actually_ liked Sasuke? The silence outside was almost eerie as the silent question hung in the air. That was until Naruto let out a loud laugh. _'As if.'_

 _tbc_

* * *

 _Soon there will be Narusasu goodness! Until next time, ja~!_


	10. My Substitute Tutor

We're slowly getting closer...

* * *

 **Chapter Ten: My Substitute Tutor**

The holidays were slowly creeping closer. It was already the start of December. All students sat quietly in study hall, working on their group assignments and homework. Well almost everyone, not Naruto. He was more interested in pressing matters like the one before him. Sasuke and Suigetsu sat two rows down, huddled close, talking quietly. Naruto's grip on his pencil eventually became too much and the frail wood broke in two between his fingers.

"Easy there." Kiba offered his two cents and followed the blond's gaze. Not surprised by what he found at the other end, he rolled his eyes. His friend bordered on being creepy. "They're just friends." He commented, sighing as he did. Another fallen hero the dark haired boy thought. Sometimes Kiba wondered if the rumor about the school was really true. Perhaps it did turn straight guys, gays.

Naruto puffed his cheeks, flustered from having been caught. "I know that!" He snapped before realizing his anger was irrational. He tore his gaze away from the stupid mess in front of him, unsettled by the feeling in the pit of his stomach."It's not like I care." He defended, truly believing his own words. It was all Sasuke's fault. His stupid looks and those bold eyes that could see through anything. Not to mention his ass hat of an attitude. Why should he bother with such a loser like Sasuke?

He could not wait to humiliate him in front of everyone! He deserved everything coming his way. And _why_ was Suigetsu resting his hand on the pretty boy's shoulder? He leaned in to listen in on their conversation but Kiba's scribbling next to him made it near impossible to hear anything at all. Seriously, why did he make that much noise writing? His letters came out bold from just the pressure he applied to the poor pencil.

"C'mon Sasuke, help a guy out. I know you're-" Two rows down sat Suigetsu and Sasuke. Suigetsu stopped and searched for the right word before he continued to bargain. "-inexperienced, so I get that you don't understand where I'm coming from but Kana _really_ wants me there. I'll give you five thousand!"

Sasuke looked at his friend through skeptic eyes and dropped his pen. "You do know I'm an Uchiha? I don't really need money." He glanced to the notebook on his left and fiddled with his fingers. Something stirred inside him as he played with the thought.

"I'll owe you one!" Suigetsu pressed, not taking no for an answer. It was a matter of life or death!

"You already owe me a hundred." Sasuke bit back. Suigetsu was always quick to give away favors but he never once paid up. "Fine, I'll help you. This time." He shot a pointed glare the other's way and rubbed at his eyes. It was not like he wanted to, really. It would probably be a lot easier to teach a monkey how to talk, so why was he doing this? "He's such a moron!" He added, feeling the sudden need to defend himself.

"But a good looking moron, isn't that right?" Suigetsu smirked, knowingly, and reached for the closed notebook where Sasuke kept his drawings. Sasuke tried to hide his blush the best he could and yanked the book away from Suigetsu's prying hands. The blond was annoying, never mind rude and a complete moron, but he did look good. Even though that was something Sasuke would never admit to out loud.

"Oh I knew it, Sasuke. Not even you are that clueless." Suigetsu chuckled.

"Shut up."

oOo

It was that time of the week again and Naruto grudgingly got his books from his room, ready to meet up with Suigetsu for their private tutoring. He had received a cryptic text earlier that day to meet at their usual table in the library to go over last week's session and practice vocabulary. He would have stopped with the weekly sessions, had it been up to Naruto, but because of his teacher's wishes they kept getting together once a week to review the material from the week's classes. Suigetsu was helpful, he actually passed, _barley_ , but because it was Suigetsu, Naruto refused to admit the help to be useful.

For once, Naruto arrived first. He took his seat and opened the books but felt no greater motivation to start up without the other and so instead spent his time watching cat videos. He laughed at one particular cat, one that stood in front of a mirror and meowed at its own reflection. The cat thought it was another cat! Hilarious.

"I would have hoped you spent your time more wisely but then again, what should I expect from an idiot." A superior voice interrupted his pastime, causing Naruto to look up at the very unexpected guest. Sasuke stood before him, books casually under one arm and the other leaning on his hip.

Naruto snorted. "What are _you_ doing here?" He bent over to look behind the brunet but realized Sasuke came alone. "And where is Suigetsu?" He added as an after thought, eyeing Sasuke as if the answer would be plastered over his face.

"He's not coming." Sasuke dismissed without offering any further explanations and took a seat next to Naruto. He sorted his books and continued, "He told me to go over this weeks material. If you open up to page 167, we'll work our way from there." Never once, did Sasuke's eyes flicker to look at him.

Naruto puffed his cheeks but accepted the silent challenge. If Sasuke refused to give him an explanation, Naruto be damned to let his curiosity show. Two could play that game, he thought. He made it his point not to look at the brunet and opened up his books, missing the other's short jerk of the lips.

In front of Suigetsu, Sasuke happily played the victim but as he sat there, watching Naruto roll the end of the pencil between his lips, not even Sasuke was dumb enough to look away. He nipped at his chapped lips, lost in the moment. It was unusual for anyone to catch his interest, in fact it had never happened before he met Naruto. The thought scared him as much as it almost intrigued him. why Naruto? The blond was hot. His muscles clearly visible beneath his shirt and the way it clung to his body? Not even Sasuke could ignore his sexual pull. He felt himself harden, an occurrence that surprised even him, as he forced back a gulp. Sasuke cleared some room and fixed his stare elsewhere. He filed the mental picture for later use.

"Are you okay?" Naruto's voice broke through the silence, his eyes narrowed concerned. "You're not getting sick are you? Because I can't get sick now. Not in the middle of football season!" Sasuke silently thanked the blond for being so clueless and cleared his throat, adding one of his best glares to throw him off. "I'm not sick. Go back to studying."

"I was just asking. Don't be such a hard ass, pretty boy." Naruto rolled his eyes and went back to his books.

Sasuke tried his best at focusing on the boring librarian a few feet away but his gaze kept creeping back to rest on the blond. It was strange, how he could piss him off but at the same time make him feel so... _so._ They would always fight or bicker, whenever they were near each other. It was as if one of them was a negative force and the other positive. No one annoyed him as much as the blond did. But it was getting harder to deny it. Sasuke glanced at the messenger bag on the floor. _It_ was proof of that.

Naruto bit the inside of his cheek. He looked up on the other, suddenly feeling very self conscious. The pregnant silence between the two was getting too hard to ignore. He tried to focus but it felt like he was naked, trapped in headlights."This is hopeless!" He exclaimed dramatically and closed his book shut with a loud thud. "I can't concentrate!" He growled and glared at the stupid text book, blaming everything on the bound stack of papers.

"Getting angry won't help, you know." The brunet pointed out, very helpfully, only adding to Naruto's frustration. The tension of having the brunet next to him was overwhelming. He flushed red under the heated glare, the feeling of inferiority growing. Why did it have to be Uchiha? Naruto questioned, silently cursing Suigetsu for not cancelling their lesson. To know Sasuke was there, looking down on him, made his blood boil and his patience wear thin. Never had he came across such strong feelings. Just seeing the other's face made him want to take a swing at him. Or something else, but what that was, he was unsure of.

"Shut up." Naruto barked out ignoring the annoyed looks from the other students close by. He felt humiliated by Sasuke's superior presence. "Why are you here, really?" He demanded, momentarily forgetting he was supposed to play nice with the boy.

"Actually," Sasuke drawled and closed his own book. "I'm here because Suigetsu paid me 5k to cover for him. It's not by choice, idiot."

"Don't call me an idiot, bastard!" He quickly retorted. "I can hurt you so bad you won't even leave the bed for a week, girly-boy!" Naruto threatened eyes squinting and voice hushed. He had no problem beating down stupid transvestites whose pride deserved to be knocked down a peg of two.

"Because that will help you." Sasuke mocked and brought their faces closer together. "You might be all muscles but without the brain, idiot, you could only wish to take me down. Now open that text book because I promised my friend I would help you."

"Make me." Naruto challenged with a bite. He could feel the Uchiha's sharp intake of breath, a sign he was holding back, but just as the fire ignited, something changed in dark eyes and Sasuke released a tired sigh and he retreated to his seat. "Look if we don't do this now, it's your loss. Your decision." Sasuke argued, his face changing back to resting bitch face.

Naruto wondered over the sudden change of attitude but decided quickly it had nothing to do with him. Grumbling he reopened the textbook to the previous page. "Fine." He watched Sasuke flip his bangs out of his eyes and was hit by the urge to touch him. Shocked by his own thought, Naruto choked on air. Sasuke sent him a strange look but remained silent. Naruto shrugged, regaining his cool, and started scribbling notes in his notebook.

"I need a book." Sasuke eventually commented and got up. Naruto mindlessly followed him with his eyes as he disappeared into the aisle of history books. He drifted back to the other's notes, mentally noting he was writing an essay. 'Nerd alert.' He grimaced, silently wondering how anyone could care for such a dreary subject. What was there to learn from a primitive past? Nothing in his opinion. He absently compared his notes to Sasuke's. Sasuke's were neatly written with the same spacing and cursive letters meanwhile Naruto's was a scribbled mess. There were times when not even Naruto could read his own words. It was that bad.

After Sasuke had been gone a while, Naruto started to wonder where his tutor had disappeared to. He got up to go look for him and eventually ended up in the back of the History section. Sasuke was standing on his toes, trying to reach for a book but from the looks of it he was too short. Naruto almost thought it adorable but since Sasuke was a guy he did not.

"Need any help?" He crossed his arms and smirked satisfied to witness the Uchiha's humiliation.

Sasuke turned wearing a sour look and snorted. "I can handle it myself, thanks."

'Figures.' Naruto thought, knowing the other had a strong will and self-sufficient attitude. Nevertheless Naruto strode over to the Uchiha determined to help. "Here." He said softly and leaned over the shorter boy. Sasuke felt Naruto's hot breath at the back of his neck as he leaned over him and suppressed a shiver. He tuned out his dirty thoughts and turned to accept the book from the blond, determined to get away from the uncomfortable position but instead ended up face to face with him.

"Uhm..." Naruto licked his lips as he felt blood rush to his face. He tried to remember what was expected from him but Sasuke's dark eyes pulled him in and he lost track of the task at hand. Sasuke was incredibly close and in that precise moment his thoughts flashed back to the night at the cinemas, where he had imagined Sasuke giving him head. Sasuke's face was identical to the one he had pictured at that moment. Cheeks flushed, eyes wide and breath hitched and irregular. For only a moment, Naruto lost control of his own body and before he caught up with his actions, his lips already rested over Sasuke's. Soft lips pushed gently against his own and Naruto was struck by the heated passion such an innocent gesture could hold. It was explosive, the kiss itself sloppy and the angle was off but the taste, a mix of spicy and sweet. If he wasn't careful, he knew he'd become addicted to it.

Sasuke's hands quickly nestled themselves into blond locks and a tan hand held the other firmly in place. For two seconds there was only the two of them until a soft thud - the book must have fallen from his hands - reminded Naruto of what he was doing, and to whom he was doing it _with._ His eyes widened and he shoved Sasuke with more force than was necessary into the books behind him. "What the..." Naruto mumbled non-coherently and wiped at his lips as if burnt.

 _tbc_

* * *

Omg what just happened! Smooochies! That's what just happened! Darn right! Naruto's slowly becoming a homo for Sasuke. Isn't it too cute? R/R. Lots of love! (Sorry for the stupid absence! I'm currently craving lots and lots of DmHp... Stupid brain.)


	11. Troubles

Thank you all for your lovely reviews. They inspire a lot! Please enjoy another chapter of Naruto's suffering! This chapter also contains explicit sexual content!

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven: Troubles**

Naruto slammed the door shut behind him, his breath ragged and eyes crazy. He clung to the door as if someone was chasing him, but of course no one was, he had just left a very angry Uchiha in the library. Or what he suspected, at least. He never stayed long enough to know. But what about his books! He had completely forgotten about them before he – cowardly – ran away from the library. Naruto blinked. And blinked once more. He felt like he had smoked some _very_ bad weed and he _was_ tripping.

From Shikamaru's perspective, Naruto looked as if he had just been chased down by an axe murderer. His eyes twitched funnily. In all honesty, he felt slightly afraid. Normally, Naruto would act macho though he was more of a lazy spoiled brat – of whom he loved dearly, of course – now he looked like a total mess, clothes disheveled, hair unruly. Like a deer caught in headlights waiting to be hit. Shikamaru got off his bed, having just finished a short nap before going to meet up with Neji. He moved cautiously closer to the blond, careful not to make any quick gestures. "You all right there, Naruto? "

For the first time Naruto acknowledged his existence since entering the room though his eyes stared right through the other boy as if he was a ghost. "Shikamaru!" He exclaimed as if the man would disappear any moment. He kicked off the door and grabbed onto Shikamaru's shirt, shoving his face up in the other's. "Shikamaru!" He repeated once more, this time more as a question.

Confused by his friend, Shikamaru tried to unclasp the hands holding tightly onto his shirt. "It can't all be that bad, can it?" He tried to comfort him but admitted hands down that it wasn't his strong suit. He even experienced difficulties comforting his lover. Luckily, Neji was not very emotional. They were a good fit that way.

Naruto's mouth opened and closed, then opened again only to close once more. His brow furrowed and he slowly calmed down enough to realize he was not okay. He had just kissed a boy! And Uchiha Sasuke at that! He wanted to dismiss it as a fluke but pieces were happily adding up together in his head and the truth stared back at him like a barrel of a gun. _He_ had kissed _Sasuke._ Not the other way around. "I..." Naruto started to say but no words would come out. "I did..." He tried again but failed miserably. He wanted to tell his friend but at the same time not. He was embarrassed! And disgusted with himself. He had felt something... for a _guy_. Did that mean that he was gay? Was he a flaming gay, only caring about gay stuff from now on? Naruto mentally gagged.

"Earth to Naruto-" Shikamaru waved his hand in front of clouded eyes and earned a spark of recognition. His friend's erratic state was both unwelcome and troublesome. He glanced at his watch and realized if he did not leave at that precise moment, he'd be late and Neji had told him specifically ' _not to be late_ ' this time. "You what?" He pressed.

"I..." Naruto started to say but the words would not come out. "I'm not sure." He eventually said, shoulders slouching and mood suddenly very depressed. He dragged his feet over to his bed and fell down in a sitting position, his face in his hands dejectedly. "I- I just..." The words died again on his lips and he let out an aggravated whine, annoyed by his blatant incompetence.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru snorted, remembering the blond had his tutoring today. "Weren't you studying with Suigetsu?"

Naruto's face paled and a tiny yelp escaped him. He did not want to be reminded of Suigetsu. It was all that guy's fault. Had he not decided to send Sasuke, none of what had happened would have happened. In fact, had Suigetsu just bothered to show up, like he should have, Naruto would not be in the mess he was in now but most importantly he would not be a flaming gay! "-ate tha' guy." Naruto mumbled through his hands, the words ending up muffled and distorted.

"You're not making much sense, Blondie." Shikamaru rolled his eyes at his friend's strange mutterings. Not to mention he really had to go. Now. Deciding to multitask, he pulled his shirt over his head in need of another, and noted Naruto eyeing him. He felt oddly exposed and resisted the urge to cover up. He wondered if it had something to do with the state the blond was in but shrugged it off. It was none of his business really."You gonna be all right?" He offered his concern over the shoulder as he grabbed his keys. Not that he needed them. They hardly ever locked the door.

"Y-yeah." Naruto stuttered and inwardly added , ' _Of course not! I just kissed a guy!_ ' He heard Shikamaru take his leave and fell back on the bed with a loud thump. His clothes rustled against the sheets as he scooched further up the comforter. What he needed was to disappear into the world of dreams. He was supposed to join Kiba later that evening but figured it didn't matter if he ended up late. He had a very good excuse to why he was late. Not that he would ever share it!

But when Naruto turned for the umpteenth time, he realized that falling asleep would be difficult. His mind kept analyzing the kiss with Sasuke and each time he thought of it, his lips would tingle. He could still feel the shape of Sasuke's lips against his, the pressure but most of all the taste. No girl's lips had ever tasted so sweet. The power of towering over the stuck up Uchiha, holding him in place as he pressed up against him. It was enough to make him shiver from delight... not disgust.

Naruto emitted a groan unhappy with what his thoughts implied. No, he reasoned. He was not gay! He did not like guys and especially not one particular Uchiha Sasuke – the kiss was merely a fluke. Of course his body would react to a stupid kiss. He was a healthy teenage boy. Just about everything turned him on. He wet his lips, feeling a slight pull on his imagination and eventually succumbed to a dreamy world.

His bed started changing into that of his old room at his father's house and a pretty girl materialized on the bed before him. Lips pulled up, enjoying the sight, as he drank the picture through hungry eyes. She crawled between his legs, like a tiger stalking its prey, and grinned knowingly. Naruto felt himself harden as her dark eyes bore into his full of lust.

He absently felt his hand move under the cover, his mind lost between reality and imagination, and started stroking his length through his pants. The girl emitted a dry moan and massaged him painfully slow. His zipper was pulled down and he pushed her head in the direction of his arousal. Hands nestled into short dark hair, and he watched her swallow him whole, shivering every time his head hit the back of her throat. Her eyes met his, fiery, challenging. Slowly, the girl started changing. Her chest grew flatter and cheekbones more pointed. When her eyes opened up – when did they close? - Naruto stared into strangely familiar dark pools. He gasped.

Sasuke. The girl had slowly morphed into Sasuke. Naruto felt his arousal twinge, excitement building up as his jaw tightened from seeing Sasuke's mouth filled to the brim, eyes starved and untamed. Not to forget to give praise where it was earned, Sasuke gave the most amazing blowjob he had ever experienced. A lithe body flexed over him as Naruto tried to take in everything about the other. His hands moved over a flat chest, stopping to feel the tight skin, confounded by what to do. He tried to touch a nipple and was surprised by the erotic sound it created from its host. Naruto pulled Sasuke away from his arousal and forced their lips together. The sensation was enough to push him over the brim.

Naruto woke up from his half dreaming state, his face stuck in a grimace, his underwear sticky. Relishing in the afterglow of his release Naruto suddenly flew up, horrified by the pictures his memory provided for him. He did not just have a wet dream about Sasuke.

oOo

The following day – he had spent the previous night under the cover, afraid to leave his room – Naruto met up with his friends for morning class. He tried to act like normal but he was still rather skittish. Fortunately for him, Sasuke had another class during first period. Not that prolonging the awkwardness was any better. Hís mind helpfully provided him with the many alternative scenarios of when they finally met. What would Sasuke's reaction be? Naruto fled before Sasuke had the time to respond but he had shoved him rather hard. Would he think they were _dating_? Would he _tell_ the others? Or was he angry with him? His head was full of questions with no real answer as first period passed by far too quick.

He unwillingly collected his books and followed Kiba to the next class. As they entered the classroom, Naruto's heart skipped a beat before he realized Sasuke was not there yet. He hurried over to the back hoping to escape the inevitable for a bit longer. Kiba sent him a funny look, of which Naruto pointedly ignored, and took the seat next to him going on about something of little interest. Naruto's eyes stayed trained on the door. He almost gave up hope to see Sasuke, not that he _wanted_ him there, he was afraid he might expose him that was the _only_ reason why he bothered to look for the brunet. Had it been up to him alone, he rather he not come at all.

Eyes wavered, thinking the brunet might not come after all but at that moment a familiar mop of raven hair entered the classroom. Naruto froze in his seat, his ears several degrees warmer and mouth surprisingly dry. He watched Uchiha take a seat at the front row, not even once looking up to see if Naruto was there. A blond eyebrow twitched once. And then twice. Something about being ignored irked him. His mouth hung open, hands placed dramatically against his forehead. All that time spent dreading the inevitable and Sasuke didn't even acknowledge him?!

Kiba looked at his friend and almost imagined the sweat drop appearing over his shoulder. Naruto was obviously staring at the young Uchiha - again - but something about his erradic state made him curious. Naruto had seemed off since before first period, not to mention he never showed up the day before. He looked from Sasuke to Naruto and back again. Sasuke seemed like his normal self. Was it just Naruto?

Thinking how dare he ignore him, Naruto glared daggers at the back of the stupid Uchiha. He almost felt like walking up to him and tell him off but even Naruto realized the stupidity in that action. He had no real reason to be angry. Instead he should be thankful Sasuke wanted to ignore the whole _situation_. Yet something about that did not sit right with him. He let out a sigh of exasperation and banged his head against the tabletop.

"What was all that about?" Kiba eventually pried during the short break between their classes. He had lead them outside to find out why his friend acted like a total nut case. The air was crisp and breaths came out in puffs of smoke as they spoke.

"Whaddya mean?" Naruto played clueless knowing quite well what his friend referred to. Of course Kiba would notice his strange behavior. Real friends did that. Naruto bit his lip, not sure whether to tell his friend or not. He was not ready to admit to anything yet.

"In class? You're kinda scaring me buddy." Kiba said, half serious half jokingly.

Naruto stayed quiet for a short moment, unsure of what to say. He had never been good at putting his thoughts and feelings into words. He was more of an actions kind of guy. "I think I'm in trouble." He eventually mumbled, leaving a tense silence behind.

"Like what?" Kiba pressed. Naruto stopped so suddenly that Kiba never had the time to react and so walked straight into him with a crash. He was just about to hit the ground when a hand reached for him and pulled him back on his feet. "Naruto what the fu-" Kiba's eyes sprung wide open as a pair of lips covered his. Just as quick as their lips met, they separated and Kiba was left with a nauseating feeling.

"Damn." He heard Naruto hiss between spitting sounds. "That was gross so why isn't it with him?!" Naruto's words died on his lips, mind going completely blank. What had Sasuke done to him?!

"With whom?" Kiba barked and wiped at his lips, ready to punch the blond straight in the face but the dark glare warned him to shut up.

"Tell anyone and I'll kick your ass!"

Kiba rolled his eyes. "Like I'd ever." He defended, giving his lips another good wipe. "But for your sake I hope you kiss better than that." He laughed and gave Naruto a friendly shove. "Shut up." Naruto repeated once more, careful to hide his blush. Perhaps he wasn't gay... perhaps it was just Sasuke? Naruto bit his lip, deep in thought.

 _tbc_

* * *

 _Sooo_ *wriggles eyebrows* Who can't wait to read the next chapter?! I know I can't! until next time, r/r luvs


	12. Not the Worst Kind of Feeling

Thank you for the lovely reviews. I'm glad to see that someone else is enjoying it other than me. I dedicate this chapter to you guys! From now on this story turns NC-17 just to be safe, you've been warned!

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve: Not the Worst Kind of Feeling**

It was five days until Christmas when Naruto stood packing his bags. In just a short while the juniors would leave on their planned ski trip. He took a good look at Shikamaru's and his room. After the trip he would go straight home, back to his dad's. The room looked naked, the furniture like a cleaned out movie set waiting to be used again. The next time he'd walk back through that front door, a new year would have already started. He felt like a different man, packing up his things for the holiday than the one he had been when he first got there.

It was almost funny. How one could change after such a short period of time. He had been so angry with his father for enrolling him to a new school in the middle of high school, little had he known the people he would meet and even start calling his friends. In his last school every bond he had ever made, had felt shallow. As if he had a role to play but here, with his real friends, he could act however he wanted and they still liked him. Perhaps Kinsei High wasn't so bad after all.

His thoughts moved on to another subject. Or another certain arrogant _someone_. His eyebrows pulled together. Uchiha was still not talking to him. Since that day in the library where the two had kissed - yes Naruto was eventually okay admitting to it though he was still unsure what it meant - the brunet had pointedly ignored him. Even at lunch when the guy sat literally next to him. During the first few days Naruto had happily ignored the kiss, even hooked up with Sakura in a vain attempt to even the score, but nothing made him forget the heat - the passion - he had felt when their lips had met that time. It was as if every other girl paled in comparison and now he couldn't move on.

"Hey-" Shikamaru called for his attention. "Are you ready to leave? The others are waiting for us by the bus already."

Naruto collected the last items in a haste and together the two left the room. They joined their friends and took seats next to each other. It would be a long ride before they arrived at the resort. The one advantage of going to private school was that they spared no expenses. Even if they were mere high schoolers. The ride there went smooth. Naruto made it his point to be extra loud in hopes to gain the attention of the Uchiha but nothing he said or did would make him look at him. Kiba showed off his girl back home – one none of his friends believed really existed. Naruto experienced some weird vibes from Gaara but ignored him the best he could. So far the boy had never acted upon his interest in him, but Naruto never allowed himself to let his guard down. He might have kissed Sasuke but that did not make him a flaming gay. At least he hoped so. He still found girls attractive.

During one of the more quieter parts of the bus ride Naruto looked over to his friend Shikamaru, whose shoulder was being used as a pillow by his boyfriend. He almost wasted a thought, imagining what it would be like, to have someone close like that. He shot a quick look Sasuke's way but scrunched up his nose. No way in hell he would ever act like that with a guy... But the longer his eyes lingered on the boy, his resolve faded. 'No.' He thought. 'Not going there.'

Once the bus pulled to a halt for the second time that day – the first one having been a lunch break – students happily emptied the vehicle, stretching their sore limbs on their way out. The snow clad mountains offered a different view than the naked cold and not to forget less snowy one at school. Naruto took a long whiff, enjoying the clean mountain air as opposed to the one in the city. Sure back at school it was not as bad as the big cities but up on the mountain, he could definitely tell the difference. He watched his friends huddle up and smirked a little as he felt perfectly content. During times like these it was good to be warm blooded.

They followed their teachers into one of the cottages that read 'check in desk'. The students chatted excitedly among each other as they awaited further instructions. Eventually the teachers quieted the group of teens and half shouted their instructions so that everyone would hear. "Listen up everyone." Their homeroom teacher, Umino Iruka, stepped up and took the lead among the teachers."We have a total of six different sets of keys! You will each be paired up into groups of five." All students started talking loudly, shouting their wishes of groups but Iruka dismissed every single one of them. "Quiet down, please. We've already arranged you into different groups and there will be no changing rooms! Got it?!"

Students grudgingly agreed and the groups was called one by one. "Nara, Hyuuga, Uzumaki, Hoozuki and Uchiha." Naruto's eyes shot Sasuke's way finding his shifting quickly away from him. Had he looked at him? That would be a first, Naruto thought with a huff before realizing just what their pairing had meant. He would spend two whole days with the Uchiha! Sure, Shikamaru and Neji would be present but Naruto could feel trouble coming his way miles away.

Dejectedly, he grabbed his duffel bag from the pile. Together the five boys accepted their keycards and headed to their assigned cottage. The inside was more impressive than the outside. There were three bunk beds, not very exclusive but there was a minibar – no alcohol though – and a fireplace. A comfy looking couch, TV and a brochure that said they offered their guests a Jacuzzi! Luckily, Naruto and his friends had sneaked some alcohol with them so there would definitely be a party that night once their teachers was out of their way.

Standing so close to Sasuke, Naruto felt the urge to talk to him but about what he did not know. Even if he summoned enough of courage, his mind would only go blank and words would form into incoherent sounds, in turn making him seem more of an idiot than what he really was. Why did Uchiha make him so incapable of acting normal? Naruto still was unsure. But as the cold space between them grew, Naruto's resolve to pretend like everything was normal cracked, little by little. He made a move towards the brunet but as he opened his mouth to call him out, Sasuke walked away with Suigetsu.

'Fine!' Naruto thought, emotions in a twist. If Sasuke wanted to continue ignore him, two could play that game.

oOo

Naruto stood with his rented gear in one hand and a pair of borrowed goggles from Kiba looking up the huge slope suddenly feeling very small. He watched little dots move in zigzag patterns down in full speed and resisted the urge to gulp, eyeing his friends. Skiing would be an easy piece of cake Lee happily told him. He looked back at the snow covered mountain, shaking his head. There was no way he'd ever get down in one piece.

"C'mon! You always act so tough, show us some of that famous confidence." Kiba put his arm around his shoulder of which Naruto quickly shrug off. "Look, even Sasuke's going at it."

"Shut up!" Naruto looked over at the Uchiha and just like Kiba said, Sasuke was already geared up ready to go. He fixed Suigetsu under another death glare and then looked away. "I don't see why we have to ski with them?" Naruto sneered.

"Iruka told us to stay within our group." Neji said reminding him of his teachers strict rules.

"I know that." Naruto bit the inside of his cheek. "Doesn't mean I have to like it though." Not even once had the Uchiha acknowledged him! And his stupid body was hard to ignore. Why did Sasuke's ass catch his eyes whenever he passed his line of sight.

"Oh don't start again." Kiba said jabbing him in the side with a pole. Naruto's complaints fell for deaf ears when Lee chipped in, "youthful romance! What a wonderful feeling, is it not, Naruto?!"

"Don't get so close to me!" Naruto pushed the boy away from his personal space and finished putting on a boot meanwhile ignoring his friends sly remarks about his interest in the Uchiha. They weren't entirely wrong and he hated knowing it. It felt like he was stuck in some sort of rut. A very bad rut.

The first tries at skiing was not pretty, even Lee seemed a bit tense at the end before Naruto eventually got the hang of it. By late afternoon he could almost ski without falling. His neck would crack whenever he looked to the left and his shoulder hurt a bit but his body was used to a good beating after years of playing football. In the end it was a fun experience and nearly not as deadly as he first suspected. It was just before dinnertime they decided to call it a day figuring they'd have the rest of tomorrow to explore the grounds more thoroughly. Dinner was served in one of the main buildings as everyone ate together. Come nightfall all of Naruto and his fellow students - even some unknown girls - had gathered in their cottage to have a good time and spend one last night together before winter break kicked in.

Naruto sat staring at one particular girl as she fluttered her eyes at him and threaded her fingers through her hair, talking about something Naruto could care less about. How he had ended up stuck with her he was unsure of but suspected the beer in his hand was one of the reasons. He covered a yawn, not really tired but the girl was so... plain. Nothing about her was interesting. Just a blank sheet of paper, insignificantly destined to walk the earth irrelevant and merely a tool to be used by someone equally plain. She dared to think she deserved him? It was sad really.

'Wait a minute...' Naruto stopped himself from thinking, 'since when am I bored of easy girls?' His eyes swayed towards Sasuke for what seemed like the hundredth of times that night and almost felt like slapping himself.

All day he had tried to invoke Sasuke's interest without actually confronting him, even stooping so low as to actually stalking him from afar, but Sasuke still wouldn't acknowledge him. Naruto had never been good at being ignored but somehow it was worse when Sasuke did it. It acted like a constant finger jabbing at his side and he began to see why; having come up with that ridicules plan he couldn't even go through with, let alone finish stage one of. His interest in the other wasn't... natural. It held a deeper meaning than simple annoyance. Half the time all Naruto wanted was to punch him square in the face. But then at other times... His fingers itched to reach out to the brunet.

Where would he begin? The question rang in his head. Things would have been a lot easier had only Sasuke been a girl. How did one approach a guy? But it would be now or never. Tomorrow was their last day together before going home to enjoy a less troublesome winter break. If he wanted to take control of the situation and not spend his whole vacation going mad over Sasuke, he had to act now.

Determined – but most of all drunk – Naruto shoved the girl out of his way and walked up to the brunet, ready to set him straight.

"You!" Naruto said and stared Sasuke straight in the eyes. They had to talk, he thought, and grabbed a pale wrist. Instinctively, Sasuke pulled back but the hold only intensified.

"I don't think so." He said a little too fast as if he hadn't spent the whole night sneaking glances at the blond.

Ignoring Sasuke's strained reply, Naruto pulled an objecting Uchiha with him while ignoring the looks from his friends and shoved Sasuke into a separate bedroom. "What's your problem?" He demanded through a growl, intent on getting an explanation to why Sasuke still ignored him. The alcohol might have gone to his head a little bit he curtly noted when the world swayed before his eyes, but figured he be damned before allowing Sasuke another moment of victory.

Sasuke tore his wrist from the rough grip and caressed the burning skin. "What's your problem!" He met Naruto's glare, provoked by the force, but deep down it also ignited a spark of excitement. He didn't want to feel anything, still angry about that time in the library. Naruto had dared kiss him and then run away?! Sasuke was not a fragile girl dreaming about some Hollywood scene but when someone kissed him, they would do better sticking around. Naruto had left him to deal with the aftermath alone; confused and in denial. He was not in a very forgiving mood.

Naruto blocked the door by pacing back and forth in front of it, his arms moving in loud gestures. "I can't get you out of my mind." He said, chest heaving. It was impossible to sort out the many thoughts flying about his head and in the end he only managed to voice bits and pieces. "-acting like nothing... seeing you with him.. It's just... It infuriates me!"

Sasuke gave Naruto an incredulous look. Sasuke wasn't an idiot. He knew very well the panic and freight Naruto must feel. In the beginning whenever his thoughts turned to said idiot, he had felt it too. Inexperienced and under the impression of being incapable of feeling desire - or at least that was what he had thought up until that point - the blond had somehow nestled his way inside his mind and before he knew it, he was unable to forget about him. Then Naruto kissed _him_ and that created even more of a mess. He was still unsure of what he wanted with Naruto but that did not mean Naruto got to treat him however he wanted. After all, he still had his pride.

"I don't care for your bullshit." Sasuke was not the type to beat around the bush. The ability to speak his mind freely was a trait that sometimes lead him into deep trouble but figured rather be upfront about something than dance around the situation like an idiot. Such as the one before him. Naruto's doubts and fears was his problem, not Sasuke's. "Deal with it the best you want." Sasuke sniffed and made a gesture to leave but Naruto slammed him up against the wall.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Naruto bore his eyes into Sasuke's and trapped him between his arms. The tension between them could be cut with a blade until Sasuke turned his head, nose wrinkled.

"Your breath stinks." He said, offering no other explanation. The blond was a complete moron. Unreliable and cowardly. Sasuke knew all about the naughty rumors of Naruto. He was a player, incapable of feelings and used girls like toys. So why was it so darn hard to look away from those pink lips, he thought.

Naruto felt like ripping his arm off. Sasuke's indifference only fueled his anger and confusion. Had it not been for Sasuke, Naruto wouldn't even be in the stupid mess. Had it not been for Sasuke's stupid pull, he'd most likely be somewhere else, fucking Miss boring from the other room, happy and content. He needed Sasuke to take responsibility!

"I really don't like you." Naruto said, emphasizing every word, committed to get the point across for once in awhile. Sasuke had the stupid tendency to make him very self conscious. No girl had ever left him doubting himself like Sasuke did.

"Great." Sasuke bit his lip. "Same goes for me."

"I hate gays!" Naruto pressed.

"Must be hard hating yourself!" Sasuke's reply cut Naruto's last string of patience as he prepared to start a fight.

"I'm not gay!" Naruto said but the words lost all meaning when he pushed his lips against Sasuke's. The blunt move had Sasuke swallow his surprise and meet the intensity with equal frustration. Limbs nestled awkwardly together as they both tried to find the confidence about each other. Naruto fumbled with his hands at Sasuke's sides before eventually growing the small courage to explore Sasuke body. It was almost as if he had pressed a button as Sasuke's eyes turned wide and Naruto suddenly found himself crashing into a vase.

"Don't... Don't mess with me." Sasuke said and Naruto would have been discouraged had it not been for the endearing look on Sasuke's face. A shiver traveled straight to his groin and made him react the only way he could. Naruto strode over more confident than ever and reclaimed the brunet's lips. He showed no mercy; bruising his lips in a rough kiss for dominance. Sasuke's grunt of submission was lost in the turmoil of heat and passion as he sneaked his tongue into the hot mouth.

Everything played out like a scene from a movie as they moved through every inch of the room, knocking over whatever came their way before finally landing on the floor; Naruto's back against the floorboard and Sasuke towering over him. Their arousal touched through layers of clothes, promising a whole other level of pleasure. Naruto bit down on Sasuke's bottom lip, lapped up the hint of blood and sucked, encouraged by a gasp. He kissed along a strained jaw, down the nape, only stopping to suck intently on one particular spot.

Sasuke's cheeks burned with every touch, his inexperience leading him to move clumsily over Naruto, not quite knowing how to return the pleasure. His hands dug deep into blond locks as he let Naruto take the lead, making notes and repeating his moves. He felt a hand ghost at the hem of his shirt, hesitant, probing, as if testing its limits. Eventually it slipped under the cloth and massaged its way up his chest. Sasuke felt an immense heat course through his body, as if his blood was on fire, and pooled back in his groin. His breath hitched, muscles quivering as he ground their groins together again, starting at a slow rhythm.

Naruto couldn't hide the moan threatening to escape. No girl had ever come close to what he experienced with Sasuke and this was only the beginning. The tension of doing something forbidden, yet oddly natural. It was as if a million butterflies had infested themselves inside his abdomen, fluttering their wings trying to break out. Milky skin blended perfectly together with his as he ventured into unknown territory. The contrast of Sasuke's firm muscles to a woman's softness was oddly more arousing as Naruto continued to map out the differences between Sasuke and the girls from his past. He earned an encouraging sound once his fingers ghosted over a perked nipple, the images from his dreams nowhere near the actual experience.

Tension built up in his lower abdomen, every new impression sending him over the edge faster than his pride usually allowed. They quickened the pace, grinding faster to relieve the itch in their groins. With a loud groan Naruto felt himself come in his boxers, the uncomfortable messy feeling getting lost in the high of cumming as Sasuke fell on top of him, the extra weight surprisingly welcome.

Naruto squinted down at Sasuke, his heaving chest causing the boy to rise and fall with his every breath. He tightened his jaw and could almost taste realization on the tip of his tongue.

"Damn." The word cut through the room like bitter poison. There was no more denying it, Naruto thought, the recent events painfully real. At the end of the day he might have a thing for the Uchiha.

 _tbc_

* * *

So lemme know what you think!


	13. Lust

I've worked on this chapter for so long. It took me two days and multiple rewrites only to finish one sentence. I think I'm satisfied now, I hope you are too. Please enjoy chapter 13 of All-boys School Kinsei High.

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen: Lust**

Naruto paced his room, sleep all but forgotten. He scratched the back of his head to the point he almost worried about causing a bold spot. Christmas passed by in a blur and tomorrow would be the day he returned to Kinsei High. It would be great to see his friends again but that also meant seeing Uchiha Sasuke. He stopped mid step as he held his breath.

The last day of their schooltrip had been awkward. After their steamy encounter in the bedroom, they had spent the rest of the night in opposite parts of the room sneaking glances of each other. That moment when their gaze would connected enticed him to the point it felt like he'd burst. He had come to anticipate their next shared look, seeking it out, slowly succumbing to his new addiction.

That's why their meek good bye - a short nod - had left him on edge that whole holiday. From the moment he got off the bus, he was unsure of what he wanted but his fingers had yearned to reach out. Just a simple touch to get a glimmer of that addictive heat. He had seen that same longing in Sasuke's eyes but neither of them were experienced in the field of 'feelings' and frankly, just the thought of it scared him. His friends had been right beside him. He was still finding it hard to accept his attraction to Sasuke since he was a guy but at the same time there was no point denying it either. The way the boy had nestled himself inside his mind; the way his skin would prickle if they touched. He was painfully, irrevocably, infatuated with the Uchiha.

Naruto laded on the bed with a loud sigh, his limbs relaxing.

"I'd give anything for tomorrow not to come."

Naruto woke up the next day with the sun glaring down at him, causing him to roll over with a loud hiss. It was the third time that week. He was still not used to sleeping in his old room. He went about his morning the usual way; getting dressed and heading down for breakfast. He greeted his father and took a seat at the table. It had been nice to spend some quality time with his father, he contemplated, facing his dad. Just as he finished the thought his father decided to tell him one of his bad jokes only he could tell and Naruto's shoulders quickly sagged as he realized it would also be nice to be parent-free again.

"Have you said good bye to your friends yet?" His father asked in between mouthfuls.

Naruto shifted in his seat as he focused on a lone crumb and said, "Yeah, I did that yesterday." In truth he hadn't met up with any of them. He had seen Hinata a few times and Sakura had bugged him for days about meeting up. Other than that he'd spent his days at home hiding out. He felt guilty knowing his feelings for Sasuke. He had promised not to fall victim to Kinsei High's rumor and he feared his friends would think less of him if they found out he had. He acted like a coward, he knew that much, but at the same time it was hard. Hinata was the neighbor kid since forever. They had always been close friends but she went to one of the upscale all girl schools and so their time had been very limited the last couple of years. It was easier to spend time with her as she never pried in his personal matters. She was a very self conscious girl, cleaver, but very insecure.

The rest of their breakfast passed in silence.

Naruto leaned against the window, watching his breath fog up the glass, when his father pulled up to the familiar sight that was his dorm. His father had surprised him by clearing up his schedule and taking him there himself, since Naruto's car had stayed at school during the holiday. The drive to school had left his stomach in a clench, his mind anxiously going over the inevitable meeting with Sasuke. Would he hug him or simply settle for something more friendly as a pat on his back? Or perhaps he'd... Naruto bit his lip, not finishing his thought.

Naruto grabbed his bag from the trunk, said his good bye and watched his father drive off, half wishing he could go with him. Sighing, Naruto began the short walk up to the building and found his way to his room. As he stood outside the door it felt like he had never left. He twisted the knob and pushed the door open.

"I'm gone for two weeks and what do I see when I get back?" Naruto grinned, his bag dropping to the floor. "You two lip-locked again. I'd say get another room but I'll let it go this time."

Neji pushed Shikamaru off him, whose look seemed less satisfied with the return of his roommate, as the two adjusted their clothes.

"I didn't think you'd be back this soon?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck. His friend was right, he had rushed back earlier than he'd planned from the start. School didn't start for another two days but there was someone else pulling him back faster. He hadn't heard anything from the Uchiha since their awkward parting. Sasuke hadn't contacted him and Naruto was not accustomed to being the first to make contact. Two weeks later his nerves gave up and he ended up returning a day - or two - earlier.

"Yeah well, I'm back now." Naruto hummed not giving much of an explanation. "How's your holiday?"

They exchanged stories from their vacation and Shikamaru showed off his Christmas gift; an old shogi board. Naruto tried to act interested but the game looked outdated. Supposedly it was a good game for strategists. Since Naruto was their team's quarterback Shikamaru thought he'd be interested but Naruto looked at it unconvinced. He would give it a go to make the other happy but knew he'd be no match against his friend.

"I'm going to go find Kiba." Naruto said after he had exchanged pleasantries, leaving his packed bag for another time. Sasuke lived in the same house as Kiba. By going there he hoped perhaps he'd run into the other by accident. He left the happy couple behind, not as freaked out as he would have been at the beginning of his time at Kinsei High. Suddenly, Shikamaru and Neji didn't seem that strange anymore.

oOo

Naruto banged on the door of his friend but no one answered. He tried to listen through the door for any sounds but the room was silent. He knew Kiba had returned to school from a text the other day. Must be out, Naruto thought, biting his lip at what to do. Returning to his room was not an option judged by the very familiar look in Shikamaru's eyes as he'd looked at Neji before Naruto had shut the door. He suppressed a shiver and started walking down the hallway. He moved mindlessly down to floors and to the western part of the building and before realizing what he was doing faced a door he never thought he'd ever stand before. The tag read 'Uchiha. S' and 'Hoozuki. S'.

Naruto hesitated before knocking, not sure what he was thinking, not that he was, that was the only reason why he stayed long enough to see the door open. The look on Uchiha's face was priceless, had Naruto been less nervous he might have laughed, but as his stomach filled with 'Sasuke butterflies' he remained silent. His toes curled as he wet his lips.

"Hey." It was lame, the greeting of an idiot but he had never been good with words. He watched in anticipation of Sasuke's reaction as lips slowly parted to form a reply. It was nauseating, the wait.

"You."

It was not the greeting Naruto had expected, not was the door shoved in his face. Naruto stared at the wooden frame at a loss of words, his eyebrow twitching.

"What the," he started but did not finish. "Sasuke!" He gave the door three fast knocks, thinking the other would open it again but as it stayed firmly shut he tried the knob. Sasuke's constipated look when he entered the room uninvited told him the other had not expected him to go through such drastic methods. But there he was wrong. Naruto had not come so far only to walk away.

"What are you-" Sasuke began to say but Naruto cut him off.

"Why did you close the door?" He crossed his arms over his chest, annoyed by Sasuke's reaction. He had not spent his whole vacation going over their meeting only for Sasuke to shut him out again. A small fear entered his mind that perhaps Sasuke regretted their last 'activity' together but Naruto dismissed the thought as fast as it appeared. He would not allow it.

"So that you'd stay on the other side, idiot." Sasuke bit back.

"I thought you'd want to see me." Naruto snapped, his patience wearing thin and fear growing bigger. The thought that something might have changed during their break was oddly upsetting. It was a very foreign feeling.

Sasuke made a dismissive sound with his tongue as he said, "who'd want to see you?"

Blowing a fuse, Naruto walked up to him and grabbed Sasuke by the arms. "After what we did... I thought." It was difficult to put his thoughts into words. His tongue curled up as his face contorted, the words fighting him. He felt just like he girls he'd fended off so many times before; whiny and small. He truly was pathetic.

"You never once texted me." Sasuke deadpanned.

"Neither did you!"

"I didn't know you wanted me to."

"Neither did I!"

"Fine."

"Fine!"

A silence settled between them as neither knew what to say or do. Their whole situation was still very surreal. Naruto was petrified of what to do; the fear of acting on his feelings as great as doing nothing. Before winter break he had spent weeks denying his lust for Sasuke only to finally give in to the desire that night on their ski trip. He thought he'd accepted him yet in his sober state, pinned under those burning eyes, all his progress seemed to pale into nothing. What made Sasuke so special, he thought, half expecting someone to give him an explanation.

The growing tension between them felt almost tangible. Moving like an electrical current between them, pushing and pulling for him to act, to do something. It told him to reach out and mend them together into one, whispering promises of something sweet. The piercing look in Sasuke's eyes, it was enough to drive him insane.

"You're the idiot, okay!" Naruto hissed and forced Sasuke closer to him. Feeling the other's hitched breath wash over his face he met the other's heated glare dead on and, without wasting another second, attacked parted lips. Actions worked a lot better than words in their situation.

Sasuke met his advances with feigned resistance, his one arm finding its way between their chests, pushing the other with little willpower while his other curled around Naruto's neck. He experienced a familiar burning heat rise within him as Naruto's hands massaged his rear with a slow sensual rhythm, sending currents straight to Sasuke's groin. He pulled back for air, resting his head against a strong shoulder as his lungs chipped for air, his breath irregular.

"Suigetsu," he said with a short pause to breathe before continuing, "he'll be back soon."

Naruto choked back a growl as he pushed Sasuke closer to him, the air about him turning dark. "Don't," he said through clenched teeth, "say that name." He twined his fingers in soft curls and forced Sasuke to look straight into his eyes.

Sasuke suppressed a moan as he reattached swollen lips with his and rolled his hips against Naruto's. The rough tugs by Naruto's hands enticed him more than he would like as pain mixed with pleasure. The thrill of being caught by his friend kept him on his toes. Naruto moved from his lips in a pattern down his neck, sucking and biting as they grounded against each other. Naruto's talented tongue and seductive touches guided Sasuke along as he gave in to the other's every demand, surrendering everything in exchange for more pleasure.

Naruto used one of his knees to part trembling legs, creating more friction on their groins. His eyes rolled back as an intense heat engulfed his body, soaking him down to the very core and pooling back in his chest. The taste of salt rolled off the tip of his tongue as he traced a line from the curve of Sasuke's neck up his earlobe, circling the tender patch of skin. The sweet smell of Sasuke invaded his nostrils and left him in an almost intoxicated state.

Sasuke drew a shaky breath to keep himself from going over the edge. He imagined what would come next and knew they had to stop before they got too far. He bit the inside of his cheek, to keep another humiliating sound from escaping and pushed to share his concern with Naruto.

"I'm back." The sound of a door opening broke the illusion around them, throwing them back to the bitter reality as three sets of eyes exchanged calculated looks.

"What's going on here." Suigetsu had returned from the convenience store, having left for only a short moment, and had not expected to find anyone else inside their room, let alone a certain blond someone. He exchanged a bold look with Sasuke who faced away, his cheeks darkening in color.

"Suigetsu." Naruto said not bothering to hide his annoyance before realizing the suggestive picture Sasuke and he offered. He stepped away from Sasuke, intent on putting some distance between them while moving to hide his hard on the best he could.

"Was I... interrupting something?" He said trying to be polite as there was no denying what he had walked in on. It had been anything but innocent. He suppressed the blush that threatened to break out and cleared his throat.

"No." Naruto and Sasuke said in unison as they shared a quick look only to turn away the next second.

"Right."

Sasuke shoved his hands in his pockets and walked passed Suigetsu, ignoring the way the other's eyes lit up as he ordered Naruto to follow him. Outside the door Sasuke crossed his arms and leaned his back against the wall, adapting his usual carefree attitude.

"That was-"

"-intense." Naruto cut in before Sasuke had the time to finish. A part of him wanted to continue but he restrained himself, finding the corridor too public for comfort.

Sasuke gave him a strange look but it disappeared as fast as it came. He shook his head and kicked off the wall.

"So what does this mean?" The question had been on his mind since forever and he saw no point in beating around the bush. There was obviously something between them, it was just a question of what.

Naruto nipped at his lip, looking over his shoulder to make sure that no one but them was there to listen in. "I don't know." He said, shrugging. "But I'm not ready to tell anyone."

"Me neither." Sasuke said, agreeing that keeping it a secret was their best option at that moment. He was not ready to publicly accept the fact that the two harbored some sort of feelings for one another. There was an incredible heat between them but what did it mean?

"I'll talk with Suigetsu. He won't tell anyone."

Naruto's eye twitched at the mention of his rival but held back the jealous comment. He did not feel like sharing that fact just yet. He moved closer to Sasuke, his eyes easing up as he leaned down to press his lips in a chaste kiss against Sasuke's.

"I'll see you around." He said, missing the set of eyes peeping from afar.

 _tbc_

* * *

So I finally got around to change the summary. I was never truly satisfied with the old one and then I found a summary that I wrote back in 2011 and I liked that one a lot more. Hope that did not create any confusion. As always thank you all for your support. You're the best! Read and review and make me a happy happy girl. I value your opinion so much!


	14. Ba-bump

Thought it was time to post another update! I struggled so much with this chapter! But then this awesome show Skam helped me along and I finished it with a bottle of wine! Well... one or two.. Who's counting. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter Fourteen: Ba-bump**

"Stop. We'll be late."

Hands moved feverishly up a white shirt causing the fabric to wrinkle as fingers circled a pink nub, twisting and pulling to create more delicious sounds. Teeth revealed behind swollen lips, confident, teasing, as lips attached to a milky nape, sucking and soothing the red mark appearing before his eyes. He felt muscles tense under his weight, shifting; begging him to continue his advances further.

"You should stop worrying so much." He said, relishing in the overwhelming sweetness that corrupted his senses. His head was spinning, the taste on the tip of his tongue now familiar. How had he ever survived living without it he had no clue. The quivering hands trying to resist him ended up more arousing as he took a nipple inside his mouth.

"Naaruto." The agonized tone appealed to his sadistic nature, causing him to suck harder as his lips shaped into a grin. Lustful eyes focused on the flushed face twisted from arousal. He couldn't get enough of the other. He always wanted more, no, he needed more. More of those sounds, more of that heat.

"You're hot." It was strange to think so much could change in such a short period of time. Only a month ago he would have never guessed that he would find himself in the utility closet making out with Sasuke of all people. Most likely he would have beaten up whoever suggested anything so absurd. Yet there he was, feeling the boy up, drawing out the most delicious sounds and loving every minute of it. He had never been as aroused as Sasuke made him. Just hearing his own name pass through those plump lips was enough to send him over the edge.

"Naru-," Sasuke tried again, his voice failing him. "Others might... find out. Stop."

"You're not even fighting me, Sasu-tan." Naruto teased, knowing the nickname would annoy the other but whatever reaction he had come to expect, Sasuke threw him off by showing his flushed face, eyes glazed, his lip caught between teeth. Naruto gulped. Riled up by the erotic expression he captured Sasuke's lips, wanting to take it further than they ever gone. His one hand found its way to the back of Sasuke's rear, his fingers pressing through the pants against the entrance. He had never meant to take it so far but at that point, where his erection fidgeted against his boxers, he knew he wanted more.

Sasuke's eyes budged when he felt something rub against a place he'd never meant to use. With a sudden drop in his chest he searched clear blue eyes, "don't," he begun to say as hands tightened around firm arms, willing himself to calm down enough to focus on what he said next.

"Not here." He knew the fast course of how guys did it but had never imagined himself to take on that _role_. Especially not in the school's utility closet.

Too caught up in the moment Naruto ignored him and dug his fingers further in. Mesmerized by the increase of heat and the twitching of his erection he forced his tongue inside Sasuke's mouth, exploring the familiar territory, licking along his teeth, massaging his tongue.

"N'r'to..." Sasuke used more of his willpower to push Naruto off, taking a short moment to clear his head before meeting the heated glare directed at him. "W-We'll be late!" He said, proud of his own resolve as he could have just as easily succumbed to the pleasure. He straightened his shirt and bit down on his lower lip, feeling his face heat up even more. He was still confused about their newfound relationship. Or whatever 'it' was. Was it really okay for them to rush things without giving it some consideration?

Naruto threaded fingers through his bangs, realizing the other was right. "Geesh, you're such a prude." He said, trying to hide his own relief. What had he been thinking just then. It scared him, knowing Sasuke held such a strong influence over him. To think he had almost...

"You," He heard Sasuke say, eyes narrowing before being shoved to the side. From behind his back the door slammed shut and Naruto knew he was alone. "What a bother." He sighed and followed the other's lead.

The bell rang in their next class just as Naruto entered the classroom, books casually resting against his hip. His eyes located Sasuke seated next to Suigetsu. He sent them a heated glare, snorting and made his way to the back.

"Naruto! Where the hell did you go? We couldn't find you after class." Kiba barked, his usual obnoxious self.

Naruto silenced him with an empty glare and snorted once more before sliding into the vacant seat saved by his friends. He didn't feel like talking about it, still upset that Sasuke had run off without him. Even if he was thankful the other had stopped him from going further he was still unhappy with the outcome. He hadn't even had the chance to get off. He rested his chin against the flat surface resolute to catch some sleep, too sexually frustrated to focus on anything of what the teacher was saying.

What did he want with Sasuke? That was the question. Kissing, touching. It all felt really good but could he go further than that. Sex between two guys was just wrong... wasn't it?

oOo

"Naruto what did you do to Sasuke?" Suigetsu came up to Naruto later that evening in the locker room once football practice was over, his eyes cold.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"After fifth period. Sasuke looked upset."

Sparing him a short glance Naruto threw his wet towel on the bench and pulled his shirt over his head, set on showing how little he cared about the other's concern. During the whole practice the guy had acted strange even going as far as tackling him with unnecessary force. The mere sight of him ticked him off.

"Che."

"You." He heard Suigetsu comment from behind as he was pulled into a headlock, a fist burrowing down in his hair. "Don't give me attitude, you frivolous bastard."

"Shut up," He said, fighting the strong hold and managed to pull himself free, throwing the other a dirty look. "I don't see how this is any of your business." From the corner of his eyes he realized they'd gained an audience as Kiba stood next to him wearing a surprised frown. Whether Suigetsu had noticed or not did not seem to matter as he glowered at him, darkness emanating from behind him.

"When it comes to Sasuke it is my business."

"What, are you a homo?" Naruto chuckled, meaning it as a joke yet hid a hint of seriousness to it. He knew Suigetsu was straight, Kiba had told him that much, but he still wondered. Suigetsu was always so close to Sasuke, surely there was something behind that facade. His eyes narrowed as he met the challenging gaze with just as much heat.

"Speak for yourself!" Suigetsu cried out causing Naruto to drop his mouth open as he frantically tried to read the faces of their audience. Most seemed shocked but for some reason his closest friends seemed to laugh at him. Sporting a full fledged blush Naruto barked back,

"Don't go spouting lies!" And proceeded by pulling the other out of the room. Outside he whirled the other up against a wall and ruthlessly punched it inches away from his face. He knew he was acting ridiculous but Suigetsu was his only threat when it came to Sasuke and that made him want to crush him.

"Why?" Suigetsu grinned, knowing he had touched a nerve. "You do xxx and xxx to him but you cant even admit it? What a loser." Suigetsu brushed imaginary dust off his shirt and crossed his arms. "Sasuke is not like you and me. He might seem tough on the outside but he's not." His usual lavender eyes turned darker as his voice adapted a deeper octave. "If you hurt him I'll kill you."

"Oh yeah?" Naruto raised an eyebrow. "A punk like you wouldn't even touch a hair." He challenged, not expecting the other to accept and thus never had the time to react before Suigetsu threw his full weight over him and punched him in the eye. Stumbling backwards, Naruto adjusted his balance and met him eagerly. Aiming a kick on his leg he felt his fist connect with the other's lip. Satisfied when a wound opened up he fell on his back as Suigetsu towered over him and pulled on his shirt.

They tumbled about on the floor for a while until Naruto heard voices in the background and their coach suddenly appeared, standing as a meddler between them, while someone held his arms behind his back.

"Let me go! Ima wipe that smirk off his face!"

oOo

"You're an idiot, Naruto." Kiba sat next to him as they waited to get called on by the principal. After Kakashi broke up his fight with Suigetsu he'd sent them both to the principles office. Naruto knew fighting was a serious offense at Kinsei High but at the time he couldn't find himself to care. Suigetsu always acted so high and mighty, as if he alone had the rights to Sasuke and that pissed him off.

"What did Suigetsu ever do to you?"

Exist, Naruto thought, feeling his body throb from the fight. "He started it." He said knowing the answer was lame but he couldn't tell the real reason. The door flew open to the waiting room and a mop of dark hair rushed past him settling down on a bench to his left where Suigetsu sat staring down on the floor. He felt a vein pop as he was hit with a bucket of jealousy.

He watched Sasuke touch Suigetsu's shoulder, his lip curling. He wanted to tell him to stop but Kiba was right next to him so he kept his mouth shut. Ticked off he turned away from the couple, damning Sasuke and Suigetsu to the darkest pits of hell.

Once his name was called Naruto accepted a loud scolding by the principle. Luckily she never mentioned expulsion but he was expected to attend detention every day for the upcoming month and if he ever got into another fight he'd be forced to sit out the rest of football season. An unthinkable task, since they were only two games away from winning the championship. It would be their first victory since the school joined the league. He wouldn't let anything come between them and the chance of winning.

He could feel Sasuke's eyes follow him as they left the principle's office but Naruto ignored him. Apparently Sasuke cared more about Suigetsu than he did about him, so what was the point?

oOo

Later that night when everyone was sound asleep Naruto laid awake listening to Shikamaru's silent snores. He rolled over on to his side for the tenth time since turning off the lights but no matter the position he couldn't fall asleep. After the visit at the principle's office he'd spent the rest of the day in Kiba's room racing cars. He had a bag full of homework but his mind had been too full of Sasuke to focus on anything but kicking his friend's ass one game at a time.

Why did Suigetsu's friendship with Sasuke bother him? Suigetsu's words from their fight still rung in his ears playing tricks with his mind, raising questions that need not be of any concern if left alone. The thing he had with Sasuke... It was based on heat alone. Nothing more. Right?

A familiar buzz begged for his attention as he sighed his defeat, pushing the thoughts to the furthest back of his mind. He reached for his phone and turned it on, surprised by the text showing on the locked screen. _"Why r u picking fights with Suigetsu?"_ The text was from Sasuke.

Frowning, he unlocked the phone and typed a quick reply. _"I'm not."_

The three dots appeared for a short moment, before another message appeared.

 _"Idiot."_

Naruto blinked, reading the message over again. _"He started it!"_

 _"Hn."_

 _"That's all you're gonna say."_ Naruto waited to see what the other would reply but the three dots never appeared. _"He came up to me and started bitching about you"_ He added.

 _"About me?"_ Came the cool reply causing Naruto to grit his teeth.

 _"Yeah you. I just told him to mind his own."_

 _"Play nice."_

Snorting, he typed a short answer, _"I am."_ He stared at the screen, the icon showing that the other had read his message yet again neglected to answer. The desire to meet up with him entered his mind as he rolled out of bed, admitting defeat to his waken state. He threw on his jacket, spared a short glance towards Shikamaru as he left the room. _"Wanna hook up?"_ He sent.

 _"I'm sleeping."_

 _"Liar."_

The three dots flashed for a long time, creating the impression of a long reply but whatever the other wrote remained a question as the short message, _"Suigetsu's sleeping."_ Was sent to him.

 _"Fuck him."_ He typed back, his thoughts turning darker, then realized what he'd written and got cold feet. _"Just not... Literally.."_ He added.

 _"It's cold."_

Rolling his eyes, Naruto typed his last message. _"Meet me by the entrance."_

Naruto stood leaning against the brick wall when the door opened and Sasuke stepped out wearing a sour face. "What's with the look?" He asked baring his teeth in a hidden laugh. Sasuke had pulled his jacket up so that it covered half his face. The word 'cute' passed through his mind before he had time to mull it over.

"You drag me out in the middle of the night." Sasuke said though his eyes eased up when Naruto kicked off the wall and inched closer.

"It's barely midnight," Naruto said and took a hold of Sasuke's jacket with one hand as the other pulled down the collar to expose pink lips. His eyes lingered over them as if caught in a trance as he continued, "You're too much of a goody two shoes you know that." Forcing his gaze away he stared straight into dark eyes.

"Your eye," Sasuke changed the subject, his hand coming up to brush gently over Naruto's growing black eye. Suigetsu's fist had left a nasty mark that only got worse by the hour. "Does it hurt?"

"Your boyfriend throw punches like a girl." Naruto laughed trying to joke it away when in reality nervous about the honest concern. With just a simple touch his whole body was tingling; shaking. He wasn't used to the intimacy and it scared him.

"He's not my boyfriend." Sasuke was quick to defend. "You're an idiot."

''So you keep telling me." Sasuke was close, his face merely inches away. They fell into silence as Naruto got lost once more staring at his lips, recalling the soft touch from interlocking with them. He leaned down, the soft connection lasting for a brief moment before he pulled back, leaning their foreheads together. Sasuke tilted his head, answering with another chaste kiss. It was something strange with the mood. Their usual heat had been replaced by something else, it was quiet... serene... affectionate.

Realizing what was happening Naruto pulled back, and shoved his hands in his pocket. "Maa, Sasu-tan, you temptress." He started down the path to the lake.

From behind, Sasuke stood staring at the back walking away. His brow came together as he tried to figure out the sudden change. Naruto had the tendency to leave him very confused, acting one way only to change the next. At first glance Naruto had seemed rather simple, yet the more he came to know him, the more complicated he got. Sparing a thought of how lonely Naruto looked as he disappeared down the traveled path, Sasuke followed him, smacking the back of his head once he caught up.

"Don't call me that! I'm not a girl."

Naruto merely laughed as he watched Sasuke out of the corner of his eye. Nudging his shoulder with his, Sasuke couldn't contain the smile that broke out over his lips as he gave Naruto a lame shove.

 _Ba-bump..._

 _Ba-bump..._

Freezing midstep, Naruto grabbed at his heart when something pounded from within. Sasuke turned to face him, silently asking what was wrong but what it was Naruto couldn't say. His eyes connected with Sasuke's and for the first time he noticed just how silent it was outside. A wind carried Sasuke's bangs to the side as his hand quickly tried to correct it. Frowning, Naruto spared a thought to question whatever it meant.

 _ba-bump..._

 _ba-bump..._

Surely it wasn't... it couldn't...

 _ba-bump..._

 _ba-bump..._

 _tbc_


	15. The Universe

It took a lot longer than I intended to but here it is; chapter 15! Just a heads up FF never sent out a notification for chapter 14 so some of you might have missed that chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen: The Universe**

 _"I'm lonely. Comfort me..."_

Naruto read the text message a second time, his eyes lingering on the screen. He drew a shaky breath and looked down on the boy lying next to him. The light breathing told him that Sasuke was still sleeping. He began to type a reply but the words wouldn't come together. He shut his eyes and licked his lips. Everything had gotten too complicated.

It was Saturday and Suigetsu was out so the two were holed up in the privacy of Sasuke's room. They almost never hung out in public alone. He was too afraid that people would get the wrong idea about the two if they did. On the outside they still pretended to hate each other and that was for the better. Surely. It had to be…

He looked back to the phone and stared at the screen, still drawing a blank of what to write.

'What is wrong with me?' He thought and let out a sigh before turning it off and letting it fall back on the bed. He heard something shift next to him, drawing his attention away from Sakura, in time to notice Sasuke's brow draw together. Eyes fluttered open and a pink tongue poked out to wet chapped lips. Naruto instinctively wet his own.

"I fell asleep." The other said, words slurred as he began to move away but Naruto held onto him. He was comfortable. Lying there, close together.

"Yea." He replied, hiding a hint of a smile.

"'M sorry."

"You snore." Naruto cut in, laughing as Sasuke's usual cool face fell.

"Did not."

"Did too." In reality he hadn't. He simply could not resist teasing him a little. Sasuke gave him a light shove but said nothing. Naruto emitted a snort and snuggled closer. His face hovered in front of Sasuke's as he studied his tired look. His eyes were strained and his usual mop of hair an uncharacteristic mess. Their lips connected in a brief moment, the act more natural than it should have been, before the kiss ended with Sasuke rolling his eyes. He remained just out of reach as Naruto tried to reclaim the heat.

"Idiot." Sasuke murmured, the word falling out below a whisper. At that point it had almost become a pet name.

Naruto hid a laugh and drew his hand through dark locks, captivated by the dark orbs staring back at him. It was hard to grasp. Whatever it was they had. He hardly ever dwelled on matters he could not understand but lying there, together, his mind wandered. What they were doing, just spending time resting together, it was not normal. Moments like theirs only appeared in movies. Those same movies he'd silently mocked for years while exploiting their message to get laid. Yet, in that moment, he was living it. No, they were living it.

Ba-bump

Again... his heart made that strange sound.

'I should end it before things get worse.' He thought but something inside him stayed reluctant. He initiated another kiss while sneaking his arm around Sasuke's waist. He placed his hand in the dip of his back and massaged the skin through the shirt, earning a soft moan in return. Could something that felt so right, really be wrong? The very thought that it might not, never left his mind. It was always there questioning his every move, his logics, breaking down one wall at a time. If he continued down the rabbit hole there was no telling what would happen.

'This is really bad.' He repeated as a thought, his eyes locked with Sasuke's, their noses touching. He played with his lips, initiating kisses only to pull back just as they'd connect. The teasing came naturally to him as the look of hidden disappointment made him feel fuzzy inside. There was something reassuring about it.

Sasuke played along, smiling as he eventually caught Naruto's lips with his. On the inside he felt ridiculous. He had never pictured himself to be a cuddly person but lying there, half resting on Naruto; kissing and snuggling, he could not bring himself to pull away. The surprise from finding out the other's taste for cuddling was confusing, as the blond never struck him to be the 'emotional' type, but the look in those bright blue eyes told another story. There was always caution present, as if he expected the worst to happen, but also a hunger for something else. It reminded him a bit of a puppy; a lost puppy looking for someone to love him.

"Hey, what's on your mind right now?"

"I don't know…" Sasuke said not about to share his thoughts. Somehow he knew the other wouldn't appreciate being compared to a helpless dog. Not with the macho attitude he always put on.

"The universe."

"The universe?"

"The universe."

The sound of a choked scoff told him the other remained unconvinced but he made no other move to press the issue. Silence settled once again between them as a tanned hand continued to thread through his bangs, keeping stray strands from falling in front of his eyes.

"Tell me about your family."

Sasuke jerked at the question, surprised by the sudden interest. Up until that point of their 'thing' they hadn't discussed much about their private lives, in fact they'd barely scratched the surface. Not from lack of interest, more because they never seemed to get the opportunity to do it. Their meet ups mostly consisted of brief moments between classes and activities. There was almost always someone around cock blocking them. "There's not much to say…"

"I know nothing of your family."

"There's not much to tell." Sasuke shrugged. "I have a brother, Itachi."

"Your parents are-"

"My parents died when I was a kid." He confirmed already knowing what the other would say. Adjusting his gaze to a spot on the wall, he half expected to hear words of pity but Naruto surprised him. People would always get awkward whenever his parents was mentioned, as if they still expected him to break down from it. He missed his parents and would give up everything to have them back, if only for a day, but there was no point in wishing or spending time thinking 'what if'. They were still dead.

"Oh," He heard Naruto say but his face remained the same. "I'm sorry for your loss." He said but there was no pity in his voice, more like, understanding.

"Yea, I hardly remember them anyway." Sasuke filled in while searching the other for any emotions.

"Still…" Naruto shrugged and looked away.

"What about you?" Sasuke asked genuinely curious. Naruto seemed like he had the perfect home life on the outside but looks could be deceiving, and so far they had been when it came to Naruto.

"Got any better looking siblings I should know of?"

"Watch it." The words came out with an underlying tension. Had he not known better, he would have thought Naruto to almost sound jealous. "No…" He heard him add, his voice suddenly thicker. "It's just me, and my dad I guess."

"What about your mom?" Sasuke asked but almost regretted it once he noticed the change in the other. Naruto moved away and put one of his arms between them as if to separate himself from the question.

"She died a few years ago…" he murmured, tensing his jaw. "Dad took it hard."

"You-"

"I bet you look a lot like your mom, right?" The shift in Naruto's personality was sudden and his lips twisted into a smile but it didn't reach his eyes. Thrown off by the sudden change Sasuke lost his posture for a second only to realize what the other had said a moment later.

"You idiot!" He made to sit up but Naruto's hands hindered him again. A playful emotion washed over the other's face and Sasuke could almost imagine what the other was thinking. Glaring at him he rolled onto his back. The blond still loved to tease him about his girly looks even if there was no part of him that actually looked like a girl.

"You think they'd like me?"

He was surprised by the question, at first unsure of what the blond meant. "Who? Oh." He smirked as he spoke with mock confidence. "They're most likely rolling over in their graves knowing I'm dating a complete idiot."

"…"

Naruto's silence was unexpected.

"…"

"Dating…"

"I-," Sasuke started to say but cut himself off when Naruto's face paled. "That's not what I meant." He could tell Naruto was freaking out but could not see why. The word had passed through his lips before he had the time to consider its meaning. He knew they weren't dating by definition but whatever it was they were doing, it definitely meant more than simple hookups. He knew Naruto felt it too.

He rested his palms on soft cheeks and gave them a rough tug.

"Oi, ass hat." He tried to stay calm though his heart raced. "Calm down. You're overreacting." He searched Naruto's expression for an explanation, wondering why the other acted so strongly against a simple slip of the tongue. They had both decided on keeping their thing a secret but it was only a word. Nothing more.

Blue eyes eased up, but his muscles remained tense.

"Yeah."

An awkwardness settled between them as their eyes remained connected. Sasuke tried to understand the empty look Naruto wore but whatever it meant Naruto would not share. He crawled closer but Naruto pulled back.

"I think I should go."

Sasuke sat up and followed Naruto with his eyes as he collected his stuff.

"That's it? You're just going to leave?"

"Yea, I remembered I have something to do." Naruto avoided his eyes as he slipped on his shoes. Before he left the room he gave him a weak bye and then he was gone. Sasuke remained staring at the door half expecting the blond to come back but he never did. He fell onto his back with a loud thud and hid his face under one of his forearms while damning himself for ever falling for a self absorbed bastard.

"Idiot."

OoO

"Where were you yesterday?"

Naruto jumped at the sudden question as his eyes followed Kiba take a seat across of him, zipping on a cup of coffee. The two had decided to meetup earlier that morning at a nearby cafe to share notes and study for an upcoming exam. Neither of them were geniuses to begin with so the company helped a lot.

"I was busy." He said, thinking that would satisfy the other but Kiba stayed silent while staring at him as if waiting for an elaboration. "What?" He eventually said, growing uncomfortable under the stare.

"We tried calling you but your phone was off."

"Yeah." Leaving Sasuke's place the day before he had shut it off in case the other tried to call him. Afterwards he spent hours mindlessly walking around outside while trying to sort through the thoughts in his mind. He had only returned late that night when Shikamaru was already asleep.

"What was up?" He asked.

"Not much" Kiba said with a shrug before he lit up as if remembering something good. "Only the best party ever! Remember those girls that always come cheer for us during our games?"

Naruto nodded. He could not forget about them even if he wanted to. Since his disaster 'date' with that chick Sai, during every game, he would feel her intense glare boring holes on his back. That girl could hold a grudge as if her life depended on it.

Kiba continued to ramble on about the party and shared the latest gossip of whom did whom but when he was asked if he had met anyone the guy got quiet and less enthusiastic. Naruto laughed at his friend's misery when he tried to cover it up with a lie about not finding anyone interesting enough. He listened to the rest with half an ear until a certain name caught his interest.

"What now? Sasuke? As in Uchiha?"

"Yeah! Who would have known right?" Kiba wiped a tear from his eye and Naruto would have done the same, had things been different between the two.

"Are you sure?" He asked, not very good at hiding his obvious interest. Sasuke had not mentioned anything about a party but then again, he had left him so suddenly.

"Saw it with my own two eyes." Kiba replied and held his fingers in the air, signaling with his hand that what he said was true. "I seriously thought he didn't have it in him but dude, she was a beauty!"

"Sasuke hooked up with a girl?!" Naruto found it hard to believe even as the words left his mouth. He never used Sasuke's first name around his friends, to not raise suspicion but it slipped on his tongue. At that point he was more concerned about Sasuke hooking up with a girl than Kiba finding out about them.

"That's what I told you." Kiba rolled his eyes.

Naruto silenced. He knew he did not have exclusive rights on Sasuke but he was still… his? That feeling. What was it? He wiped at his eyes, trying to suppress the sudden urge to punch his friend. Nothing made any sense anymore. He felt Kiba looking at him but when their eyes met the other averted his eyes and shook his head.

"Seriously, Naruto."

"What?" Ticked off by the amused look on his friend's face Naruto tore a piece off the bun he had bought earlier and shoved it inside his mouth. Kiba always did that whenever Sasuke was brought up for discussion. As if he knew something he himself did not.

"You need to get over it or do something about it!"

Confused by what he meant Naruto was quick to ask.

"That crush you have on Uchiha! What else?! You act like a jealous boyfriend whenever we mention his name. It was cute at first but it's getting old fast."

Naruto choked on air. He wanted to deny it but Kiba's calm face made him doubt his own hearing, wondering if he had heard him right or only imagined it. Kiba could not possibly know about them, that he was sure of. They had been so careful, only meeting up whenever no one was around. He remembered Suigetsu knowing about them and wondered if he had said anything but what Kiba said next made him doubt that.

"I mean I doubt you have the slightest chance with him." Kiba rambled on, unconcerned by Naruto's panicked state. "Before yesterday we all thought he was asexual but seeing him hook up with a girl, I guess he's straight? Then again so were you, maybe you do have a slight chance? Naruto?"

Naruto's head spun and the ground seemed to disappear beneath him. His thing with Sasuke had been found out. He wanted to run away but knew it would seem suspicious if he did, so he stayed in his seat, his toes digging into the soles of his shoes.

"I'm not… I'm not gay!"

The words seemed to catch Kiba's attention as he silenced. The sound from the other customers at the cafe faded into a background noise as they shared a long look. "I get it." Kiba eventually said.

Naruto was confused by the lack of reaction. He had expected Kiba to act shocked or disgusted, but he only wore a sober look.

"You're not disgusted?"

"I go to a school where half the student body are gay. Do you even?" Kiba said, making him feel stupid for asking in the first place. He knew he acted irrational. Shikamaru and Neji were proof enough that no one cared. His fear came from somewhere else.

"Prepare for the worse though." Kiba continued, "That guy has crushed many hearts. Getting him to date you is like asking for a miracle." Kiba played it off with a joke but it got him thinking.

That word again; 'date'. Naruto suppressed a shiver and took cover behind one of his textbooks. He glanced over at Kiba and felt relief when he too opened a textbook. The discussion was over but a sense of discomfort remained at the bottom of his belly. Sasuke had kissed a girl.

 _tbc_


	16. What I Cannot Deny

Did you know this story was only meant to last 12 chapters? Yet here we are, at chapter 16, and we're still going. Funny thing, ey. This chapter include an explicit scene of maleXmale sexual relations. You've been warned.

* * *

 **Chapter Sixteen: What I Cannot Deny**

Though he knew he was supposed to stay focused on the game at hand, Naruto's eyes kept falling back on the lone person sat in the end zone area. Wherever he went, there he was, yet the two had not spoken for two whole days. Not since _that_ incident. The boy was holding a book in front of him but Naruto could tell his mind was elsewhere, because he hadn't turned a single page for a long while. Sasuke arrived together with Suigetsu just before practice began and had made it clear he was not there to make peace judged by the silent treatment.

He clenched his fists, suppressing the flow of emotions that bubbled like thick syrup in the pit of his stomach. Having him there, distracting him with his presence, unable to do a thing, was enough to drive him over the edge. And enough to render him useless during today's practice. When coach called him over for the umpteenth time he didn't even bother making up excuses. By the time it was over he stormed off the field as fast as he could.

"Hey man, wait up," Kiba jogged up to him, forcing him to slow down.

"Let go of me!" Naruto snapped and yanked his hand free. He had to get away and he was not about to let anyone stop him from doing so. Closing the distance between them, Naruto stared Kiba down, his eyes in slits and nostrils flaring.

"Easy there." Kiba said with his arms up high, instinctively backing up. "We just wanna know if you're all right?"

Naruto tried to calm down, knowing it wasn't Kiba's fault, until he was reminded of Sasuke again and all reason failed. "I'm okay, all right! I'm-Just-Great!" He ground out through clenched teeth and stomped away, leaving his friend behind with a hint of guilt. He appreciated the concern but nothing he said would help so he better just stay out of the way.

Naruto made his great escape to the lake. He found his usual spot and sat down, much like all the other times he had come there to sort out his thoughts. Something of which had recently become a habit of his. Matters with Sasuke had blown way out of proportion and he was unsure of how to fix things. Or even if he wanted to. Perhaps their fight was his one chance of getting away. To be normal again.

His chest thumped, and he touched his hand over his heart. Something within him stayed reluctant. His better judgement said one thing but his heart spoke another. Fingertips still burned whenever he thought of touching the other; his lips tingled from the memory of kissing him. The wish to consume him; monopolize his every move stronger than ever.

Naruto pulled his phone from his pocket and stared at the blank screen but for the bold white numbers glaring back at him. It was already dinner time. He swiped the phone opened and pressed the symbol for his messages. Two days since their last text with one another.

If only he had not opened his fat mouth. If only he had cooled his head and not rushed in, blaming him. Everything had come out a mess and Sasuke had not allowed him to explain. It was all because of that one word; date.

A tremble travelled down his spine and his fingers twitched. Normally, he would stay clear from even using the word, but girls liked it so he would throw it around every now and then, only not with the promise of commitment attached to it. Everyone had an expiration date, some sooner than later, but everyone had them. As soon as they'd start asking for more, Naruto would end it. Apart from Sasuke.

He clicked his tongue and folded his arms. It had been a long time since that day, but he had taken an oath to himself that he would never let himself be hung up on just one person. If he ever were to, that would mean he shared something deeper with that someone, something other than simple attraction; something like - god forbid - love. But love did not exist. His mom had proven him that much. Had she loved them back then she wouldn't have… left them. Not like that.

So why was Sasuke any different? He had left with his tail between his legs back when Sasuke dropped the date-word but he still considered them as not over. But if they weren't over that meant they were dating? He let out a strangled cry, starting like a ripple in the back of his throat, growing stronger with every vibration, and tore at the strands of his hair. His mind was a total mess.

A relationship between two guys was impossible. Not only was his golden rule threatened but also his values as a man. He was still at the stage where he could blame adolescent curiosity for the things he did and felt for Sasuke. He had to stop, everything. He had to let things go back to the way they were before Sasuke. It was the only way for him to survive; to forget.

He would do it tonight. After dinner. It was for the best...right.

"Naruto." A voice from behind him called out as footsteps hitting dirt came closer with a steady pace. Naruto turned to look over his shoulder and invertedly grimaced from seeing who it was.

"Gaara." He said, clenching his jaw to keep any emotion off his face. Anyone but Gaara, he thought. Recently the guy had become bolder in his obvious interest for him, going as far as not even bothering to hide his creepy long looks or hungry eyes in the locker room. It always made him shiver, and not in a good way.

"You're alone." Gaara stated, leaving a long silence behind him. He was the least loquacious person Naruto had ever had the pleasure - or not - to meet, even less than Sasuke and Shikamaru combined, believe it or not.

Naruto cringed, the awkwardness of the conversation suffocating. "Yeah, just needed some time to think…alone...I guess." He said, putting emphasis on the word 'alone'. He needed some solitary time, especially from the redhead. Naruto was not interested in him in that way, but said person seemed to have a difficulty in grasping reality.

Silence stretched into minutes after Gaara took a seat next to Naruto. His eyes wandered over to the redhead as he waited for the other to reveal his agenda. Surely nothing good would come from being alone with the other. "Did you want something?" Naruto eventually asked, unable to withstand the silence any longer.

"I saw you leaving practice." Gaara answered, his reason as cryptic as his expressionless face.

Naruto's brow twitched. That much he already figured, how else would he have found him in such a short moment of time? Unless he secretly stalked him, which was far less of a stretch than it should have been. "Yeah?" He pressed and faced away, rolling his eyes.

Another silence dragged out and Naruto turned his gaze back on the other. If the redhead refused to say anything, he might as well leave Naruto figured, and prepared to ask him to leave, but the words died on the tip of his tongue as he noticed Gaara wearing the most unusual expression. His cheeks were tinted with a pink hue, almost reminding him of a girl, as his eyes had become bigger than normally. 'What the…' He thought, backing up the slightest to put more distance between them.

"What do you want, Gaara?" Naruto didn't care to hide the bite from his voice. It was disturbing to see the other wear such an embarrassing expression. Now, if it was Sasuke...no, he would not go there. He shook his head to clear the thoughts only to see Gaara had come closer again.

"Wha-" He had not expected the guy to lean in and cover his lips with his. Surprised, Naruto failed to react, his brain short circuiting and refusing to reboot. Gaara took advantage of his moment of weakness and pushed him down, but that was enough to force him into action.

Naruto shoved the guy off him and wiped at his lips, furious. He fixed Gaara under a glare and sprang to his feet. "What the hell was that for?!" He grabbed the redhead by the shirt and shoved his face up in the other's, daring him to try anything else.

Gaara clutched his hands around his wrists and met Naruto's glare without fear. "I don't get it? You did it with him?!" He spat, his gaze roaming the other's face for a clue to his upset reaction.

"With who?!" Naruto asked, vein popping.

"I saw you.. that day in the hall.. You kissed him. Uchiha!"

The air went out of his lungs as his face deflated. He had no clue what the redhead talked about but somehow he had seen them kissing. He had been careful, had not he?

"What…" Gaara's eyes widened, making Naruto suspicious. There was a flash of understanding in his eyes.

"It's not what you think." Naruto denied, already knowing where the other was going. Gaara was putting two and two together.

"Are you.. and him? But you're always arguing..."

Realizing there was no way to lie his way out, Naruto relied on his brawns instead of brains. "If you tell anyone!" Naruto threatened, tightening his fist in his shirt.

oOo

Suigetsu knew… Kiba sorta knew… and now Gaara. The people that knew about Sasuke and his secret had increased at a rapid pace. Naruto stood outside the gym knowing Sasuke's class was over as students came flooding out from the locker room. He had decided to man up and confront Sasuke once and for all. He didn't want to risk someone else finding out just because he was too afraid to end it.

He tried to calm his beating heart by taking deep breaths but the nauseating feeling from uncontrolled nerves and something else kept him on his toes. A familiar scent announced the raven haired boy's arrival and forced Naruto to shake off the unsettling feelings occupying his mind. 'It will be all right.' He tried to convince himself and called out the other's name before he lost his nerve.

Sasuke looked up from the ongoing conversation he held with one of the few classmates he could actually stand, Juugo, when his name was called. Recognizing the voice, he turned to see Naruto, wearing a strange expression, next to him.

"What do you want…" He said, eyeing him.

Naruto sent the guy he recalled as Juugo, a threatening glare before answering. "I need to talk with you." He said through clenched teeth, trying his hardest to keep his composure to not attract any unwanted attention. Sasuke looked just as pissed as the last time they had spoken. "Alone…" He added when Sasuke made no move to agree.

Sasuke flicked his tongue, unimpressed.

"Look, I'm only gonna ask once." Naruto said and before Sasuke had the time to react, Naruto grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him away, leaving Juugo alone and confused.

Sasuke put up little resistance as he allowed Naruto to pull him all the way back to said blond's dorm room, and only protested once the door was shut behind them. In the privacy of the room, Sasuke yanked his hand free.

"Let go." He ordered, hating how being dragged away by the blond had become a habit of theirs. Why he let the blond lead him around was beyond his own knowledge, and that made it even more unbearable.

"I'm sorry," Naruto apologized, an unpredicted feat coming from him. "I just… we need to talk."

"You were an asshole." Sasuke deadpanned, not leaving the blame up for discussion.

"I had my reasons." He barked taking the bait.

"Reasons? You jumped to your own conclusions. That's hardly my fault, idiot."

"Kiba told me-"

"Because he's not a bigger idiot than you are?!" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"He wasn't the only one at that party! If you hadn't allowed her to go so far no one would have misunderstood the situation, that's all I'm saying!"

"You're going to blame me?!" Sasuke's mouth dropped opened. "If you hadn't freaked out from just a word I wouldn't even have been to that party!" He said. "You were the one that walked away, not me."

Naruto balled his fists, the instinct to punch something strong, but he held back, knowing Sasuke was right. Why did it bother him so much that a girl kissed Sasuke? He was there to break up whatever it was they had, yet all he felt was jealousy and betrayal. When had he started to depend on the other?

"You clearly don't care." Sasuke's tone surprised him. It lacked his usual edge and held a weakness to it. He was still wearing a frown but his eyes was cast down as if he was bothered by something.

"I care." The words flew out of his mouth before he had the time to consider what they meant.

Dark eyes flickered.

'This is it, tell him we're ending this.' A voice inside Naruto tried to convince himself. 'It's now or never.'

"Damn it… I care." Naruto realized. "I care..." He repeated a third time, the words foreign on his tongue. He found it hard to believe his own words. Somewhere along the way of meeting Sasuke he had actually fallen for the guy. He, Uzumaki Naruto, was not just attracted to another male… He actually liked him too. "It's because I care that it bothers me." Since meeting Sasuke, Naruto's world had been turned upside down.

Sasuke tried to reply but his words fell silent.

Silence dragged on between them as the air grew tense. Naruto eventually moved closer, slowly testing the other's feelings and watched his every reaction. He reached out and nudged the back side of Sasuke's palm, and was happy to see that he didn't pull away.

"I'm-," he began to say as his eyes shifted back and forth from looking Sasuke in the eye, to his lips. "Sorry." It was his first sincere apology. His mouth felt dry and his palms moist.

Sasuke remained silent but allowed Naruto's touches to advance. He leaned into the touch but stayed cautious, unsure of Naruto's feelings.

They met in a slow kiss; lips pushing gently against each other's. A tan hand nestled itself in soft hair, tugging and pulling at the strands, adjusting the angle to get better access to the other's mouth. A familiar heat built up in his lower regions and his touches got more rough, more demanding.

"Naruto… wait."

Naruto ignored Sasuke's plea and pushed him down onto his bed. He crawled in between his legs and reclaimed his lips. Sasuke gave him a push, but it was weak, and the moan that escaped his lips when Naruto ground their hips together, only confirmed what he tried to deny. "We...we still have classes."

Naruto pushed his hand under Sasuke's shirt and felt his way up the toned chest. He flicked his palm over a nipple and relished in the sound that escaped the other. His dick twitched from excitement, begging to go further, and so he listened. He pulled up the rest of the shirt and licked his lips over the coffee colored nipples staring back at him.

He swirled his tongue over one of the nubs and took it inside his mouth, twisting with his lips and using his tongue to soothe the pain. Naruto fixed his gaze on Sasuke, relieved, as Sasuke arched his back under him and dug his nails into his right arm. A rare fear he tried to quench pushed on his mind, reminding him that an irreversible line was about to be crossed. He had tried to deny it for so long but his fingers yearned to go further. His fingertips burned from where they touched the other's skin.

"Naruto." Sasuke said, his voice hiding another weak warning, but the hand stroking Naruto through the pants, said another. Naruto bucked into the palm and relished in the friction it created. He trailed his fingers along Sasuke's inner thighs, hoping he wouldn't notice them shaking, and felt Sasuke tense up under his touch. He had never been more conscious around the other; always going with the flow and blaming the moment. Up until that point of their thing, he had forced himself to shrug it off as simple curiosity, deep down too scared to actually dwell over what it really meant, or what he now knew; he liked Sasuke. More than a friend.

He always acted cocky and experienced but under the sincerity of Sasuke's clouded gaze he felt like a fraud. In one way it would be his first time; he had never felt anything but lust towards the girls, but with Sasuke he felt different. He felt a mixture of nauseated excitement, a feeling so hard to place but it left his body numb and tingling. He wanted to treasure the moment, but what that meant he did not know.

Sasuke's hands tugged at his shirt and Naruto helped him remove the fabric. The cool air hit his chest and he realized his skin was burning hot. He freed Sasuke out of his blazer and unbuckled his belt and shoved his pants down before any doubt settled in. Sasuke's erection pressed against his boxers, his body squirming from embarrassment. Naruto touched him through the fabric as his gaze flexed from the organ to Sasuke's flushed face. There was something very arousing, watching the look of humiliation on Sasuke's face and knowing he was the cause of it. He wanted to drag him down further, deeper into the shame. With a quick yank, Sasuke's boxers were off and he laid naked, sprawled like a dessert just waiting for someone to dig into him, and that someone was Naruto.

Sasuke helped Naruto out of his pants and allowed him to take the lead. Naruto bucked their hips together as he attached himself to a pale neck. He sucked hard, leaving a nasty mark in its place and placed kisses along his chest. He snaked one of his hands around Sasuke's back and pressed at his entrance.

"Wait… Naruto." Sasuke wasn't glad to admit it but after their time in the utility closet he had researched gay sex, in case something like that would happen again, and therefore knew the basic facts of how two guys did it. Naruto was about to go in dry with his fingers, and that would hurt, a lot. He still wasn't completely comfortable with giving up that to Naruto but he felt insecure under Naruto's experience. "We need something… likelube." Sasuke said so fast he bit his tongue, taking cover behind his arm to hide his embarrassment. After all he did like Naruto so giving himself up one time… that shouldn't matter, right.

Naruto froze up, remembering something he had read online, and looked around his nightstand. "I have… lotion?" He said, removing Sasuke's arm to look for his approval.

"I'm not using lotion..." Sasuke said in a moment of clarity, his eyes squeezed tight.

Naruto tried to think of something else when he remembered his roommate. "Shikamaru should have lube. I mean he and Neji..." Sasuke gave him a shove before he jumped off and rummaged through his friend's drawers. "It's here!" He declared when he found a white plastic bottle, and snatched it from its place, silently thanking his friend.

Sasuke sweatdropped, losing some of his confidence, sometimes Naruto acted too much of an idiot, but as the blond's climbed on top of him again, he felt his erection twitch. Not to be outdone by Naruto, Sasuke attached himself to his exposed neck, pumping Naruto's member and feeling it leak with pre cum. Prodding fingers were back at his entrance, this time coated with something cool. Sasuke squirmed as the first finger pushed inside, the feeling strange but oddly enough not as uncomfortable as he had imagined it would be.

It wasn't until the third finger he began to wonder if something was wrong. "Naruto." He said, his voice strained. He squirmed under the intruding fingers, embarrassment settling in. Were they doing it wrong?

Naruto noticed Sasuke's discomfort with every thrust of his fingers and felt his confidence fade. He circled his thumb over Sasuke's urethra and stroke him in time with his thrusts. Normally he would have had the girls moaning his name by the time he got so far, but Sasuke seemed more in pain than pleasure. He wanted to remember what to do, and dug his fingers further inside. Sasuke emitted a low grunt but it wasn't from pleasure.

"Ouch."

Had the person under him been anyone but Sasuke, he would have cared less about the other's experience, only caring about his own satisfaction. But for some reason it bothered him knowing the other didn't enjoy it as much as him. The way Sasuke sucked on his fingers had him feeling lightheaded.

"Maybe we should just…!" Sasuke began to say when he suddenly fell quiet.

Naruto felt him tense up under him. Panicking, he tried to read the expression on Sasuke's face, something had caused him obvious pain. Naruto pulled out and squeezed his eyes tight, anticipating one of Sasuke's deadly punches. But there was no pain.. Instead he heard the faintest whimper. Naruto cracked an eye opened and felt his pulse quicken. He had to steady himself on the bed not to fall over at Sasuke's erotic expression. Reenergized, Naruto shoved his fingers back inside and thrusted in the same angle he had the time before, shuddering from the wet heat.

He watched through hungry eyes as Sasuke fought to stay in control but he was quickly losing out to pleasure. He knew he was close to his limit and withdrew his fingers. He pressed the tip of his member against the pink bud and with as much self restraint he could muster, pushed the head through the loosened ring of muscle.

Naruto had to steady himself when he entered further inside Sasuke's behind. He had done it anally with two girls before that, but the tightness clamping on him sent jolts straight to his groin. It was a foreign sensation, the feeling of being completely seethed inside Sasuke. Their connection became undeniable; the hot sizzle of blood that rushed to his lower region making himself grow even bigger inside the other. He started off at a slow pace to find the spot that seemed to make Sasuke feel good.

"Damn."

Sasuke thought the same as he ground his teeth together. Once Naruto entered him it felt as if he was split open into two. Naruto was big; a lot bigger than three fingers he unhappily noted. 'Pull out. Pull out!' He thought, surprised Naruto didn't notice the screeching sound of his teeth grinding together.

Naruto pulled out the slightest and pushed back in, groaning from the tight walls clamping down on him. He registered a hand tightening around his wrist and saw Sasuke's strained face.

"You need to relax." He ordered.

"It hurts." Sasuke replied without hesitating, not bothering to hide the frustration from his voice. He squeezed his thighs against Naruto and buried his head further into the pillow.

Feeling his confidence waver, Naruto restrained himself from thrusting in again and pulled out. He bit his lip, unsure of what to do. He never used to bother with any of the girls, their pleasure more of a game rather than anything else. But with Sasuke he wanted more. He leaned down and covered Sasuke's lips, sliding his tongue against his bottom lip and gave it a soft tug. His fist closed around Sasuke's limp member, and pulled at the skin in firm, slow, motions.

Gradually Sasuke relaxed under his touch, his skin flushed and quivering. He kneaded the outside of pale thighs and raised the other's hips into position.

Sasuke's eyes were closed, lips parted and his breathing sounded heavily through the room. Naruto pressed the head of his length against the pink bud between soft cheeks, and thrust in. The heat embracing him was different from the moment before as wet walls flexed around him, pulling him further inside, massaging his sensitive skin.

Fully seethed inside, Naruto was unsure of whom it was that started to move, but suddenly his hips was rocking back and forth. All anxiety from before seemed to drain from his body and he found himself wondering why he had ever tried to deny himself sex with Sasuke. His fingers dug into hips as he pushed Sasuke's knees higher, feeling himself enter deeper.

A surprised moan escaped Sasuke's lips, encouraging Naruto to repeat the same motion. He knew he was almost at his end, feeling the familiar tension build up at the root of his member. He quickened his pace and thrusted vigorously in and out of the tightened hole.

"I'm cum... cumming." Naruto hissed and came with a final thrust, moving with a slow, sensual rhythm as walls clamped around him and milked him dry. His arms buckled under his weight and he landed on top of Sasuke, panting. He gathered a last strength and rolled off to the side so that he faced Sasuke.

"That..That was crazy." He commented for a lack of better words. He squeezed his eyes together and wiped at the wet fluid on his stomach; proof that he had delivered.

"I-Idiot." Sasuke snorted, his lips hiding a smile.

Naruto lazily flung his arm over Sasuke's body and pulled him closer. He burrowed his nose in dark locks and relaxed, ready to enjoy the aftermath of his orgasm. Sasuke was amazing. Sex with Sasuke was even better. Why had he spent the last month worrying over Sasuke and him, when he had just experienced the best moment of his entire life?

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

Narutos eyes flung opened.

 _tbc_


	17. It's Complicated

I've had this chapter for a while now and been meaning to post it but I reacently crashed my car into a mountain wall (and survived miraculously without any major injuries, no worries!) since then I've had some problems with writing and focusing. I'm slowly getting back to it though. Thanks for the previous reviews and please enjoy:

* * *

 **Chapter Seventeen: It's complicated**

* * *

A female voice travelled through the silent room like an ineluctable bolder, shattering the tranquil atmosphere between the two. Naruto shoved Sasuke to the side and in one swift move rolled with ninja stealth off the bed, untroubled by his naked state. By then the girl had seen him one too many times to ever become embarrassed by it. His mouth fell open - mind instinctively working on a defense - ready to deny everything. But instead of offering a sensible reason, the stutter of inconsistent sounds pushed through his lips.

"Why are you… and him…?" The bubblegum haired girl interuppted, her face twitching. She remained standing in the doorway, still holding on to the doorknob with enough force to drain her hand from all its blood. "Naruto, what's going on?" She asked, her eyes darting between Naruto and Sasuke.

"This is awkward..." Sasuke mumbled, still on the bed but unlike Naruto, covered himself with a pillow. He bit the inside of his cheek, preparing for the worst while searching for clothes to wear in case he had to get out of there fast. He remembered seeing the girl a few times just when Naruto started at Kinsei High and judging by the betrayed look on her face, he was sure she had been more than a short fling.

"Sakura..." Naruto eventually half stuttered the girl's name after a mortifying silence. "This- Do you remember Sasuke?" He pointed towards Sasuke. He was freaking out and needed her scrutinizing eyes to face away so that he could collect his thoughts and focus. Sakura was the last person he ever expected to show up on his doorstep that day. It was barely midday and classes were still going on. The only reason Sasuke and he cut class was because of his impatient nature.

"Why… why are you naked…?"

He could tell her brain worked on overload, trying to add two and two together. Every now and then she would open her mouth as if to say something, but like him, her words came out in short fractions. Not that he needed to hear what she wanted to say. He already knew. "Sakura, listen… This- this is not what it looks like. Or, it is what it looks like, but it's not what you think. I'm not… He's not." He looked over at Sasuke, pleading for help but Sasuke looked just as interested as Sakura. Whatever he said, he knew he was royally screwed. "We were just-"

"I'm going to be sick…" Sakura covered her mouth with a hand and bolted.

"Sakura!" Naruto called out and took one step to follow, but Sasuke's voice stopped him.

"You should probably put on some clothes before running after her." He snapped and threw Naruto's clothes at him. "And you should seriously figure out what you want. I'm getting tired of your shit." Sasuke collected his last items and got up. As he passed Naruto he lingered for a moment but did not know what else to say and so left without another word.

Naruto clenched his teeth together as he heard Sasuke's fading footsteps. He was filled with so many conflicting feelings he could not sort out what was what anymore. He rubbed at his eyes, emitting a tired sound and got dressed. For now, he would leave Sasuke to cool down. He caught up with Sakura at the front of the house. The girl stood leaning against a lamppost, looking lost.

"Sakura!" He called for her attention, jogging up to her.

Sakura looked up, her face tinted green. "I can't believe it." She said, her eyes searching him as if to find a reason for what she had just seen. Naruto tried to stay as calm as he could but the stress from having been found out made it hard. What Sakura had seen was something on a complete different level than from what the others' knew of.

"It's not what you think." He repeated himself from before, afraid the girl would jump to conclusions that were anything but true. He knew how suggestive the situation had seemed but that was because she did not have all the facts. After all, how could she when he himself did not?

"So you did not just sleep with that guy?" She deadpanned. "I thought… you and I.."

That was harder to deny, Naruto realized. He began to regret the wise decision of ever leading her on without laying down the ground rules of their special friendship. The only reason he had ever started sleeping with Sakura was because she was, in lack of a better term; easier than an easy-bake oven. She never asked questions or bothered him with whomever he did on the side; she was the perfect plaything! Yet this time she seemed sharper than ever and more resistant to let go - the only time he actually needed her to. "No… Or I did but you see-" He began, not sure of how to explain it in a way that the other would understand.

"How?!" Sakura shrieked.

Why she would want to know how they did it, Naruto was unsure of, but he happily answered if that meant he didn't have to answer her other question. "Well, it's not very different from how we-"

"I know how you do it!" She cut in, her face reminding him of an angry cat. Sakura was scary when she was angry. "Are you gay?!"

"I'm not gay!" There it was again; the accusation of being gay. Why did everyone assume he was gay. He was not. He wanted Sasuke and they had great sex together but that did not make him gay. Other guys did not turn him on. If he imagined Kiba naked nothing happened. Luckily.

"Wait till everyone hears about this!" Sakura said, pulling Naruto from his drifting thoughts. "I was the one always telling them it would never happen. Not you."

"You can't tell them!" Naruto hissed and grabbed her by the arm.

"Why not?!" Sakura glared at him. "I thought you and me… I thought it meant something! Why shouldn't I tell everyone about this… this abnormality."

"Because I'm not gay!" He bit back, digging his fingers into her skin. "It's just-"

"Then prove it!" She surprised him by saying. "Come with me to Yahiko's birthday party. Everyone misses you and you clearly need some time away from these… these freaks. They're messing with your head."

Naruto winced, doubt filling him. "I'm not sure.."

"I'll tell the others." Sakura threatened, yanking her arm free from his hold, and smiled.

"All right," Naruto spat, knowing he was out of options. There was no way he would be able to change her mind. "I'll be there."

"Great." Sakura said, her face turning sickly sweet. "Don't make anymore mistakes, okay? Remember this is what you want." She took his hand and placed it on one of her breasts and squeezed his hand. Then she leaned forward and pecked him on the cheek. "I'll erase everything that guy did to you."

Naruto resisted the urge to pull his hand away. He had to go through with it to keep Sasuke and him a secret. To spend one night with Sakura in exchange of her silence, there was no harm in that, was it? Though he cared for Sasuke, it was not as if he loved the guy… No, love was still only a fool's illusion. It felt incredibly good with Sasuke and he would get addicted if he wasn't careful enough, but to actually stay exclusive… That was a whole other matter. Naruto had never been exclusive with anyone so why would Sasuke be any different.

oOo

"Sasuke… Sasuke." Naruto called upon Sasuke's attention as the other had ignored him for the last half hour. It was already Friday and the two sat in a covered part of the library. "Don't be mad." He whined.

"What..?"

"You're cute when you look pissed." Naruto chuckled, knowing the comment would annoy the latter.

As predicted Sasuke quickly bit back, "I'm not so don't call me that."

"Maah," He said, studying Sasuke carefully. It wasn't true. With an open mind - objectively speaking of course - anyone could tell Sasuke had a cute face if only he stopped frowning all the time. The only reason he himself hadn't been able to admit it before was because he'd been scared and in denial.

"I think I understand Shikamaru..." He mumbled, remembering all the times his roommate would comment on Neji's cute looks. In the beginning he hadn't understood how a guy could be considered cute but if it was Sasuke… He knew how.

Sasuke gave him a strange look but turned back to his books. "If you're not going to study, leave. You're distracting me."

"Am I?" Naruto grinned. "Hey…" He said and took the book from under Sasuke's nose. He shut it closed and held it over Sasuke's head. "You wanna do nasty stuff?" He leaned closer, thinking he would tease him a little, but Sasuke only pulled away.

"Get serious for once, Naruto."

"Bleh," Naruto stuck his tongue out, tired of Sasuke's indifference. He always acted as if everything was only in Naruto's interest. He did not ask for much, he only wanted to have a bit of fun."I am serious. We haven't even done it since last time."

"And whose fault is that?" Sasuke snapped, his controlled outburst unexpected. "Now give me back my book." He cringed at the cold gaze wondering what he'd done to deserve such heat. He looked seriously pissed, Naruto mused, catching him off guard and allowed Sasuke to reclaim the book. A pang of guilt hit him and had him look away.

"Lighten up a little." Naruto squirmed in his seat and fiddled with the edge of the table. From the corner of his eye he saw his phone flash and heard the familiar buzz of a new message. 'Sakura' he read the name and unwillingly opened the message.

'Pick me up at seven. Afterparty at my house. Parents r away. Can't wait xoxo.'

He noticed dark eyes gazing his way and quickly hid the screen. Something told him sharing the news with Sasuke would be a bad idea. He had always been open with all his other interests but with Sasuke he felt oddly secretive.

"Something wrong?" He heard Sasuke ask.

"Nah, just my dad." It was the worst lie ever. He rarely had any contact with his dad since the end of the less than average meals they shared before he started at Kinsei High. But Sasuke didn't know that.

"Hn." He sounded anything but convinced.

"I need to go. I'll text you later. Bye."

 _tbc_


	18. Because I'm Not In Love

**Chapter Eighteen: Because I'm Not In Love**

It wasn't cheating because he wasn't in love. He hadn't made any promises because they weren't in love… So why was his stomach a turbulent mess? Why was his palms sweaty and his body jittery? Naruto had arrived at Sakura's parents house minutes earlier and sat in the car waiting for the girl to come out. It would be the first time in months since he last saw his old friends, perhaps that was the reason he was so nervous?

"C'mon, you can do this." He told himself, twisting his hands around the steering wheel. "It's only for a night." The street was calm in the suburban area; the exact opposite of his inner turmoil. He wished Sakura would come out so that they could leave. The quietness did nothing to aid to his distress. He let go of the wheel to scroll his Facebook, sometimes focusing on other things helped. Anything to get rid of the unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Everyone who was anyone from his old high school would be at the birthday party he deemed by the attendees of the facebook event. He knew it would be fun to see everyone again as it had been a long time since, but there was also that stupid need to uphold some stupid facade of everything being perfect. With his friends from Kinsei High he had quickly learned that no one expected him to be for they accepted him for who he was, without questioning him.

He knew that once Sakura opened the car door, he would have to reassume his old role of the popular high school jock; the guy that everyone wanted to be. But he was not that person anymore. He had grown... If only a little and a part of that was because of Sasuke. He challenged Naruto on a completely different level than any other person ever had.

Naruto hit his head against the wheel. Once again he had thought of Sasuke. "What am I doing...!" He sighed and stared at his phone while leaning his aching forehead against the cool leather. Sasuke seemed busy because they hadn't talked since lunch. He opened their conversation and began to type but at that moment the click of a door opening made him look up. Sakura had finally showed up and so Naruto discarded his phone and drove off. He would write Sasuke later.

Sakura tried to start a conversation but Naruto was too conscious of himself to engage. Seeing her tries turn into failures, Sakura decided on a different approach. The one she knew never failed. She put her hand on his thigh and squeezed.

"What are you doing?" Naruto half-stuttered and threw a quick look on the hand reaching for his crouch. The car swayed to the side as he tried to lean away from her touch but found it hard in the sparse space of the car seat. A car behind him blared its horn and he quickly looked back at the road.

"It will be just like old times." Sakura hushed him behind a laughter, sending him a shy smile and leaned over to pull down the zipper of his pants. What she hadn't expected was Naruto's hand stopping her.

"Let's just get there first." Naruto cut her off in the blur of the moment. He didn't want her suspicious of him but he was already distracted enough with all the conflicting thoughts swirling inside him that he did not need her fueling his fire.

Confused, Sakura straightened and sat back in her own seat. "Oh." She tried to read the look in blue eyes but the angle made it hard.

Silence settled between them as neither knew what to say. Naruto turned up the volume on the stereo and nervously drummed his fingers on the wheel, ignoring the warning in his gut. The music thundered from the house when they walked up the driveway, having parked a block away. He quelled his nervousness and walked with feigned confidence up to the open door and people, Sakura wrapped tightly around his arm. Just like before, he thought and plastered a smile on his face.

It was as if he had never left. People made way for them inside the house, everyone trying to be his friend and greeted him as such. Half the people he hardly recognized and those he did he greeted with familiarity. They searched out the birthday boy and handed over the present - a bottle of champagne since the guy was a snob - Sakura had gotten him.

"Naruto!" Yahiko threw one arm around Naruto's shoulders and brought him into a hug. Naruto returned it, glad it caused Sakura to let go of his other arm. "How've ya been! You totally ignored us during christmas. Can't say I expected ya when Sakura told me you were coming. Why the stranger?"

Naruto feigned an embarrassed smile and scratched the back of his head. "Been busy. Now that I don't live at home, dad wanted me."

"Yeah right, since when!" Yahiko said unconvinced and that's when Naruto remembered Yahiko knew about his family situation. That lie didn't work on his old childhood friend. Luckily he was saved when another old friend came up to them and pulled Naruto into another hug.

"Uzumaki! Didn't think we'd see ya ugly mug here today!"

Naruto chuckled and took the beer offered to him by the newcomer. "Konohamaru. Glad you still have that sense of humor of yours." Naruto said and pulled latter into a headlock, burrowing his fist into brown hair. Konohamaru was one year his junior but a damn good football player. His blunt personality sometimes landed him in trouble and he was a disaster around girls but he was genuine deep down.

Konohamaru made a sound of discomfort and pulled out of the grip. "Watch the beer, will ya!" They all shared a laugh and suddenly Naruto's nervousness was gone. Perhaps the night wouldn't be as bad as he first thought.

"Don't forget about me." Sakura said, reminding them of her presence. She reattached herself to Naruto's arm and placed a sloppy kiss on his neck.

"Great to see you haven't abandoned your old self, you dog!" Yahiko laughed and punched Naruto on the arm. "The guys and I had a bet you'd definitely be gay by now!"

Naruto almost choked on the beverage in his mouth and coughed as he banged at his chest. His eyes met Sakura's and they shared a knowing look.

"No way Naruto would ever say no to this." Sakura said and pressed her boobs against him, leaving Naruto no other choice but to laugh it off. If only you knew, he thought and took another chug of his drink. Sakura's soft body felt less appealing than it had in the past. He missed the firmness of muscles pressing against him and the look of embarrassment on light skin. 'Still not going there!' He reminded himself when his mind drifted to Sasuke for the umtenth time that night.

The night continued as if he had never left. It was almost freaky how easy he fell back into old patterns. The more he drank, the less he thought about the consequences of tomorrow. After a long championship in beer pong - Naruto and Konohamaru coming out the winners - the crowd moved outside and along the way ended up in a hot tub.

"It's too crowded in here." Sakura whined once everyone was in and pressed up against Naruto. Naruto kind of sympathized with the girl as the guy next to her had a rumor of being handsy, but that only meant Naruto was targeted harder.

"You know what I always tell you, Sakura; What goes down the mouth ends up on the hip."

"Shut up, Ino-pig!" Sakura leered at her friend and turned to Naruto with a pout. "Aren't you going to defend me?" She demanded and took her chance to crawl onto Naruto's lap.

Naruto snorted and half heartedly put an arm around her waist to rearrange her body for better comfort. "You know… you feel a bit heavier." He said and drank from his beer to hide a laugh.

"You jerk!" Sakura complained, punching his shoulder causing Naruto to spill his beverage.

"Hey!" He exclaimed, holding his hands in surrender. Sakura threw a mean punch - he knew that first handed - so he did better than to start a fight; especially when he was under the influence of alcohol.

"I have our final game Friday! My team will kill me if I can't play." He said, his lips stretching into a grin from remembering their upcoming game. It was the second to last game of the season. If they won it meant they would meet his old team in the finals. It was the first time Kinsei High qualified to play in the finals so everyone was on edge, working their hardest to win.

Across of him he heard Yahiko snort. "Who would have thought we'd ever see a newbie team like yours come as far as you have, I'll give you as much," he said, his lips twitching. He raised his beer and pointed it at Naruto. "but I hate to break it to you, man, even if you end up meeting us there's no chance you're going to win!" Everyone around him cheered as they started chanting their team's name.

Naruto looked at their prideful faces and rolled his eyes. He knew their team was good but so was his. He hid a knowing smile, knowing their assumptions would eventually be their downfall. His team had something his old friends didn't and that was the will to win! Losing when they had come as far as they had, was not an option.

"I'll make you eat those words." He said and chugged his beer. "Oi Konohamaru! Gimme 'nother beer will you!" Naruto caught the can thrown at him and opened it with a loud snap. The group of friends goofed off as Konohamaru started a water fight between the guys. Eventually the mood simmered down and his friends kicked back with their partners as the night turned darker. Naruto checked his phone to see if Sasuke had texted him and smiled when he read his name on the screen. He pressed his thumb over the notification but as the message appeared a frail hand covered the screen.

"Hey there," Sakura's bubbly voice whispered next to his ear and drew his attention away from his phone. Naruto suppressed a shiver and forced his eyes to meet her drifting gaze, unsure of what to do as her legs for a second time that night climbed on top of his lap and straddled his waist, her arms looping around his neck. He heard his phone drop on the ground and turned to see where it had landed but the girl caught his head and forced his attention back to her. From behind bubblegum hair he saw Konohamaru's grinning face as he did the thumbs up. Naruto met his enthusiasm with a wry smile and looked back at Sakura's intoxicated face.

"Hey..." He said, his arms remaining limp at his sides. He licked his suddenly dry lips, his eyes zooming in on the glossy, pink lips mouthing something back. He imagined seeing Sasuke in front of him and felt his pants tighten at the thought. A low buzzing sound had settled inside his ears as his eyes fought to stay focused; the alcohol having finally gone to his head. He had lost count of how many beers he'd had but knew they were one too many. A sudden thought told him it was time to leave and Naruto moved to stand up.

"I think it's time to go." He slurred but Sakura made no notion to move. He tugged at her thighs only to have them tighten their grip.

"Not yet," She winked at him. A reply started to form at the back of his throat but whatever he wanted to say got lost when Sakura pushed their lips together. His mind drifted back to Sasuke and he imagined having him in front of him. Slowly his lips started responding and he ended up deepening the kiss, nestling his hand into soft locks.

Something was different, he furrowed his brow as a moan escaped him. The lips pressing against his was colder; the tongue obedient and something kept pressing against his chest. He priced an eye open, wondering when he'd closed them, and flinched at the sight of Sakura's face so close to his. Remembering just where he was he grew cold and pushed Sakura at an arms length. For a moment his drunken mind had caught him in a dream.

"What the hell, Naruto!" Sakura's high pitched voice cut through the group of friends and caught their interest. She covered her lip as she fell back and gave him a shove. "You bit me!"

Naruto looked between the faces turned their way and then back at Sakura. Something inside him felt wrong... very wrong.

"I'm sorry." He apologized, surprising Sakura enough to untangle her body from his. "I need to go." He continued and got out of the water.

Sakura recovered from her initial shock, having never heard Naruto apologize before that, and flung half her body over the brink of the tub.

"Are you seriously going to leave now?!" She demanded, desperation showing through her shrill shriek.

Naruto collected his clothes in a bundle and found his phone not too far from his shoes. "I'm sorry." He repeated again, not so much directed towards Sakura as much as he meant it towards Sasuke. Having kissed Sakura he felt oddly guilty and the feeling made him act rashly. He was unsure of what it meant but his instinct told him to run.

"You can't…" Sakura objected mumbling words Naruto couldn't begin to distinguish what they were even if he wanted to. "Are you going to him?!" She said, mouth hanging open.

Naruto bore his eyes into hers, daring her to say another word but what she said next had him whirling around and almost running out through the house.

"You are, aren't you! Then leave you damn, faggot! See if I care! Go back to your dick gobbling boyfriend! We're better off without pansies like you!"

People stared, pointed and moved out of his way as word traveled faster than he could escape. Outside he saw one of the designated drivers and pulled the guy by the shirt with more force than he needed. "You! Drive med home now! Take your loser friend with you! He'll drive my car!" He grunted between clamped lips and threw his keys at the other guy.

The designated driver made a choked sound but complied and pulled his friend along. Once inside the car of his ride home Naruto rested his head against the car window. Sakura had outed his secret… in front of everyone.

 _tbc_


	19. Acceptance

I feel slightly sorry for Naruto because I never meant to make him so disliked by you guys - haha - but it's always good reading your comments. Thanks for your patience and sorry for the long wait, writing while wearing a cast on one hand proved to be a bit of a challenge but I'm finally done with chapter 19. I hope you enjoy

* * *

 **Chapter Nineteen: Acceptance**

Naruto stared at his phone, the text message glaring back at him. Yahiko had finally texted. Even though it was a school day - who planned a birthday party on a Sunday, seriously! - he had spent all day in bed, allowing himself to fall in and out of a restless sleep in hopes to forget about the night before. Unfortunately his outing was not easily forgotten. His hangover had finally began to ease up but he still felt like crap.

 _Man, we need to talk. ASAP,_ the message read. Naruto started to type but quickly realized he didn't know what, so he stopped. His head throbbed and not just from the fading hangover. His phone was full of messages asking if what Sakura had accused him of the day before, was true. Some comments were downright nasty but that's what he had expected, what surprised him the most was the words of encouragement from people he didn't even know. They praised him for his courage and girls used tended to use the word 'cute'. One guy even went as far as to say he was an inspiration. Naruto snorted at that one.

What really had him troubled, but at the same time relaxed, was that not a single message was from his old close-circle friends, except for Yahiko's. The rest had stayed surprisingly silent so far. Not even Konohamaru had texted him and the guy idolized him.

He pressed the sleep button and threw it to the side. Perhaps if he ignored the message he wouldn't have to face the rejection he was sure to come with. Yahiko was sure to find him disgusting now.

"You're still in bed?"

Naruto jumped when he heard the familiar voice, having been deep in thought, and silently watched Shikamaru walk up to his desk and empty his bag of books. He was not in the right mental state to explain himself.

"Bad day?" Shikamaru asked with his eyebrows raised when Naruto stayed quiet, a very unusual feat and usually welcomed, but the beaten look on his friend's face had him concerned.

Naruto nodded. "Something like that." He said and twirled a loose string from the bedsheets around his fingers. His life was over, did that consider as 'bad'? Or was that putting it too lightly?

"You want to talk about it?" Shikamaru pressed, surprising Naruto, and for once didn't seem as bored as he usually did. Shikamaru actually seemed interested as he sat down on his side of the room and gave Naruto an encouraging nod.

"Aren't you going somewhere with Neji though? I thought you had that thing today..." He remembered they'd been planning to use their free periods to go look for new shoes in town.

"It can wait if you wanna talk." Shikamaru shrugged. He always acted so casually, Naruto thought, a trait he admired at times. Shikamaru was one of those guys that seemed to have everything figured out and never stressed out about anything. If only he were the same.

Instinct told him to decline the offer but the nauseating shitstorm inside had him reconsider. If last night hadn't been enough, the ever pending feeling between painfully good to impending doom made him _want_ to talk about it. He was just so tired of feeling on top of the world one moment only to crash in the next and feel as if the world was about to end. Since the day he drove up to Kinsei High, his life had become a chaotic mess. His thoughts immediately drifted to Sasuke, the very center of it all, yet no matter how much he thought about it, Naruto couldn't find it in him to blame him.

In one way Sasuke had wormed his way through all Naruto's defenses, yet after everything that had happened between them he still fought old insecurities. Sakura's outing exposed him for what he had tried so hard to deny. He wasn't gay. He knew that much. Watching naked girls still turned him on and kissing other guys did nothing for him, but when he imagined Sasuke naked… well things happened. Good things…No, _bad things_.

Perhaps talking about it would help shed some light over his problem? He was almost sure Shikamaru wouldn't judge him.

"I might have done something…" He said cryptically, studying the other's facial muscles to try and predict his reaction.

"I get that much." Shikamaru rolled his eyes and steadied his weight under his palms braced on the bed behind him.

"With someone…"

"No shit... with who?"

"..."

"... You don't have to tell-"

Naruto knew what Shikamaru was about to say and appreciated him for not pushing him to tell but for once he couldn't let let his insecurities get the better of him anymore. "...Sasuke." Naruto looked away not sure of what he was afraid of. There was no going back from it now. The cat was out of its bag and though his hands fidgeted, it felt surprisingly freeing.

If Shikamaru was surprised he didn't let it show because he looked the same he always did. "And..?"

Naruto frowned, almost angried by the carefree reaction. He had spent months worrying over what was happening to him and Shikamaru couldn't even raise a brow? "And it's bad?!" He roared back, the tension in his voice barely restrained.

"Yeah yeah, calm down." Shikamaru said, snorting. "Why?" He continued.

"Why?!" Naruto repeated, not sure Shikamaru got the bigger picture. Sure, he was gay but Naruto was not so the reason should have been obvious. "Because he's a guy and I'm a guy, of course!" Naruto said, narrowing his eyes, ready to defend himself.

"And that matters?"

"Do I have to spell it out for you? I thought you were some kinda genius." Naruto shook his head, braced his weight on the palms on his thighs and leaned towards the other. "I'm not gay!"

"No one said you were." Shikamaru said calmly.

"But then why do I feel like this? It doesn't make any sense?! What makes him special? What makes me act this way?" The questions were many but the answers few. He hesitated for a moment as he studied the walls behind Shikamaru. Nothing about the guy seemed gay but even if he looked normal on the outside Naruto knew about his true self. "How… how did you know that you were…" Not able to stomach the word Naruto fell short. "Y-you know?"

"Gay?"

"Sure."

"I don't know… I just knew I guess. But if you want me to be honest, Naruto, is this really about being gay or not? Because it feels like a stupid thing to get so hung up on. Are you sure it's not something else?"

"What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I'm saying." Shikamaru pressed on. "If two guys are so wrong, then do you think Neji and I are wrong?"

"I never said that." Naruto denied. It had been strange at first, he had never had a gay friend before coming to Kinsei High, but now he didn't even think twice when they were together. They were like any other couple in his opinion, only difference was that they actually seemed genuinely happy together. "You guys are cool."

"Then why does it matter that Sasuke and you are both guys?"

Naruto emitted a loud groan and covered his face with his hands. Shikamaru was right, why did it matter? Of course, deep, _deep_ down he knew what the real problem was… but he didn't want to admit what that was.

"Answer me this. When you guys are together, how does it make you feel?"

"I feel good." Naruto replied without thinking.

"And when he's with somebody else, what do you feel then?"

"Annoyed… Suspicious…" He said, remembering all the hours he'd spent glaring holes in Suigetsu's head for being too close to Sasuke. Their closeness was unnatural for two guy friends their age. Also, it didn't help that he secretly wished he shared that same bond with the other. After a lot of consideration he eventually added, "Maybe scared."

"And why do you think that is?"

"... Because I'm jealous." He wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed but that much he knew, even if it was difficult to admit.

"And why would you be jealous?"

"I don't want him looking at others."

"And why don't you want him looking at others?"

"Because.." Losing his voice, Naruto looked up from his hands he'd somehow ended up taking cover behind, conveying the words he couldn't muster to say with his eyes. He liked Sasuke. He fucking liked him more than a friend, more than anyone he had ever met; that was the problem.

"Then why is it wrong?"

Naruto squeezed the bridge of his nose as a long breath he didn't even know he'd been holding escaped him. He didn't mean to admit it but the words escaped him before he had the time to stop them. "I can't take it the day he says it's over." It was the honest truth. He couldn't live through the rejection, that's why he always rejected everyone else before they even had the chance to mean something to him. But somehow Sasuke had broken all his defenses and nestled himself inside his heart.

Shikamaru looked at him for a while, face thoughtful. "I'm not gonna lie to you, no one can tell you it will last forever," He agreed, causing Naruto's shoulders to slump. He had hoped the other would tell him differently. "But don't you think you kinda owe it to yourself to at least try and find out?" Shikamaru continued, his voice sounding more mature than the actual age he was.

Naruto didn't reply. He remembered _that_ day as if it had happened yesterday. The summer heat; the deafening sound of crickets as the breeze washed gently over his bruised body. They had spent all afternoon playing Power Rangers - a game their parents didn't approve of and therefore made it even more fun to play - and it was just in time for dinner but when the door creaked open there would be no dinner. Everything was cold and hard; even the fading light from the window pierced his eyes like needles. His hand clamped so hard around that sturdy wood, enough to make him think he'd break it; from then on everything would stay cold, and hard yet the sound of the crickets continued to play all through the night.

Shaking his head Naruto willed his thoughts to stop. Shikamaru had a point. Perhaps it was finally time to put the past behind him. He couldn't let _her_ dictate his life forever. God knew he had already let her for far too long. It would be his biggest challenge to overcome something so deeply rooted inside him but Sasuke made it worth it... Didn't he? But what if he had screwed it all up with Sakura the night before?

"There's something else?" Shikamaru asked after a long silence.

Naruto definitely wasn't proud of his behavior the day before but it was too late to take it back, all that remained was the question whether to tell Sasuke about it or not. And he preferred the latter.

"I might have done something… yesterday."

"Hence the moping?"

"Shut up." Naruto gave him the finger but continued, "I'm not 'moping'. I kinda met up with some old friends yesterday."

"Let me guess, you did something stupid?" Shikamaru pointed out for him, never much for sensitivity.

"No! Or… maybe, I mean I might have." Naruto didn't want to tell him but he trusted his roommate and so far his advice had been good. He felt like a jerk though he realized it was probably because it was true. "I kissed Sakura."

"Who? Oh, you mean that pink hair from the start of the year?"

"Yeah. It _was_ a mistake, honest. I was drunk and thought of Sasuke but then it just happened. I swear!"

For the first time Shikamaru looked slightly troubled.

"You think I should tell him?"

"Do you have a choice? If he finds out from someone else it might just make it worse."

oOo

Naruto remembered Shikamaru's warning but three days later and he still hadn't manned up enough to share his story with Sasuke. He deserved to know the truth, Naruto realized as much, but it proved to be a lot harder to go from thought to action. His recently identified guilt kept the words from actually coming out whenever he was left alone with Sasuke. Things were finally good between them and he felt less inclined to screw things up now that he knew what he wanted. It might have taken him forever to realize it - Shikamaru pushing him was the final step - but he liked Sasuke. He was almost sure he was even _in love_ with him and that made the truth even more terrifying.

His feelings still scared him, his deep rooted fear of commitment not as easy to overcome as he had wanted, but it was more manageable. Whenever he started to panic he'd focus on the present Sasuke and most times that would actually calm him down.

"Your hair looks horrible..." Naruto threaded his hand through sleep-curled hair, hiding a fond smile behind a snort. Lying next to him, Sasuke had yet to open his eyes, but because of his change in breathing Naruto knew he was awake.

Sasuke's lips twitched in a smile of his own as his eyes eventually fluttered open. He had resisted waking up completely for a while, comfortable in the warmth that surrounded them. But it was only Thursday which meant teachers and classmates still expected them to show up at school.

"Speak for yourself… You look ridiculous." Blond spikes of hair stood on all ends with one lock curling itself just over his right eyebrow. Only thing was Naruto didn't really look all that ridiculous he reminded him more of a model from some fashion magazine… But Sasuke was not about to feed to the blond's already overfed ego.

"And whose fault is that?" Naruto grinned. "If I remember it was your hands-"

"And if you continue that sentence I'll end you, Uzumaki." Sasuke felt his face heat up from remembering their night's activity. Naruto had been more eager than usual, something Sasuke had met with equal enthusiasm and would again - any day - but it had left him sore in places that his past self never would have imagined himself to be… ever. But it felt incredibly good in the moment, Sasuke thought and suppressed a shudder, sex was getting better for each time they did it.

Luckily Suigetsu had made the wise decision to sleep over at his girlfriend's place the night before so they had spent many hours pleasuring each other. They'd even done it on Suigetsu's bed… Sasuke knew his friend would not appreciate that tiny detail so he made sure to erase all evidence before the other would be able to see it.

"You're always so feisty..." Naruto chuckled, his fingers tracing a smooth jawline. "Last night..." He began to say, biting his lip as his fingers stopped.

Pushing down a sense of dread, Sasuke waited for the other to continue but when silence dragged on for too long he started to doubt himself. Naruto had acted odd since his mysterious disappearance Sunday night. He would look at him as if he had something to say but never did.

"Are you seriously-" Sasuke let himself speak freely, feeling self preservation kick in. He should have known the night before had meant something more. Naruto had been too aggressive, _demanding_ , and more mindful than usual. Knowing the coward he was probably ending it between them. That was the only sensible explanation for his strange behavior.

"Sasuke." Naruto cut in, his brow creasing when he noticed Sasuke's upset look. He grabbed Sasuke by his chin, forcing him to face him. "Last night was amazing. I've never… Not like…" He struggled with the words but failed to make sense. Annoyed with himself Naruto rolled his a eyes, choosing another approach. Sometimes he felt like evolution had skipped him completely, reducing him to a simpleton, like a caveman. "I know I'm not gay, Sasuke, but I'm something… with you." He let the words sink in, for the both of them, and continued again, "I think we should tell people." He had given it a lot of thought but it was finally time. If he wanted Sasuke, of which he did, he needed them to come out. It was the only way he would overcome his fear of relationships.

Sasuke snorted and tried to face away but Naruto's piercing eyes were hard to ignore. "Don't look at me like that."

"Like what?" Naruto cracked a smile and closed the distance between them. "Like this?" He trailed a pattern off kisses from one cheek to the other, onto Sasuke's nose and eventually claimed eager lips. It was playful, _silly_ , and nothing he would ever have imagined himself to do, but it felt _so_ right. The sudden flutter in the pit of his stomach was proof of that.

"Idiot." Sasuke said and rested his head on Naruto's chest.

"So?" Naruto eventually pressed.

"Wait. Are you serious?" Sasuke got back up and propped himself on one of his elbows. Naruto looked serious but the words were unexpected. They had hid their thing for a while now but the decision hadn't been his entirely. If they told everyone, wouldn't that make them…more than what they were at the moment?

"Uhm yeah." Naruto said. "Why? You don't want to?"

The dip in the blond's brow threw Sasuke off. It wasn't that he never wanted to, it was just a little too soon, wasn't it? They hadn't even talked about what they meant to each other yet - Naruto had made sure of that - so his sudden change of heart was confusing. "I-" He began but fell short. "I don't know." He finally said.

"You don't know?" Naruto repeated.

"Well, what do you expect?" Sasuke demanded. "This.. _us_ ," he motioned between them. "Am I even allowed saying 'us' without having you storm out of here like some sorta crazy person? I mean what I mean dammit, I don't know, Naruto."

"Don't know..." Naruto repeated a third time and acted like he'd get up to leave but before Sasuke had the time to react Naruto tackled him and wrestled pale wrists in a lock over his head. "Say that again, I dare you." He teased, his lips close to the other's.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, thankful that the air turned lighter again. It amazed him at times how the other could turn a serious situation into a joke in only seconds. "I said I don't know, moron." He bit back, equally teasing, and tugged on his wrists.

"What? I didn't hear you?" Naruto chuckled and tapped his hand against Sasuke's cheek repeatedly. He knew he was retorting to old habits when he took their conversation in a lighter direction but he couldn't stand the way Sasuke had looked at him before that. The uncertainty in his eyes was unexpected. Naruto also knew he only had himself to blame but was it wrong to wonder why? "I see your mouth moving but there's no sound! Is this thing working? Hello, is it?"

"You're dead, Uzumaki!" Sasuke grunted through clenched teeth, still managing a cocky smirk, and wrapped his legs around Naruto, reversing their positions. They tumbled about, neither willing to give in and let the other win. It was a game that could go on forever but since they were both horny teenagers their wrestling quickly turned into heavy kissing and before they could decide on a winner, Sasuke was being pummeled into the mattress.

"Shit… we're late to class." Sasuke said once coming down from his orgasm. He felt a numbing throb from his ass as cum poured out, making him more interested in getting up and clean himself up. He hadn't been very thorough their first time and that had caused him a very embarrassing accident afterwards.

"You are such a geek." Naruto groaned and shoved a pillow in Sasuke's face. The last thing he wanted to be reminded of in the afterglow of cumming was school and homework. He stretched his tingling limbs and watched Sasuke wipe cum from his ass. It was oddly arousing watching him twist his arm to reach around his back.

"It's not going to happen unless it's your ass this time."

Sasuke cut his thoughts short as he must have noticed him looking. Naruto quickly diverted his eyes, the idea not as appealing anymore. He enjoyed sex with Sasuke, _crazy_ _much_ , but he was not ready to accept that position just yet in their relationship. He knew it kind of made him into a hypocrite but he had just accepted his feelings for Sasuke, accepting _that_ would take a hell of a lot more time, if ever.

"Thought so." Sasuke said, grabbed a pair of pants from the floor and threw at Naruto. "Now get up. I don't want to be late next period too."

"It's alright. I have self studies."

"That only makes it more important, you moron. You still have lots to improve if you wanna get into a good college." It was probably true if he wanted to make a career in something other than football but ever since that time when he was three and picked up his first ball, he had dreamt of going pro. Hopefully by the time he finished high school someone would have scouted him.

"Aww, you worried we're gonna be separated?" Naruto couldn't help and tease and grabbed Sasuke's wrist to pull him back onto the bed, letting the guy straddle him.

"Ha!" Sasuke scoffed, his eyes full of confidence. "Like you'd ever get into any of the colleges I'll apply to"

"You bastard." Naruto laughed and brought Sasuke in a headlock.

"Yea yea, not like 'is not true." Sasuke untangled himself from Naruto's arms and gave him a look that dared him to argue. He made to leave but hands continued to hold him down.

"Tsk, guess that only proves I have to show who you belong to before that happens, yeah."

"Not that again." Sasuke rolled his eyes. He had assumed they had left that discussion for another time. In his opinion it just seemed like an awkward thing to do. He enjoyed what Naruto and he had together but couldn't see how it was anyone else's business. Telling others only seemed rushed and pointless. Wasn't it more important to sort out what they meant to each other first? "And I'm not something to own, you get that?" He added, punching Naruto on the arm.

But Naruto wasn't swayed by Sasuke's reluctance. Lying there on the bed with Sasuke over him, feeling fully content, he wanted it even more. "I've an idea. Let's make it a bet."

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow.

"If we win tomorrow's game, we're telling-"

"Aha," Sasuke said not impressed.

"- just let me finish. But if we lose, which we won't, I'm only saying this to make it sound worth your while, we say nothing _and_ to sugar coat it I'll do your laundry for the _entire_ month."

"The _entire_ month?" Sasuke repeated knowing just how much Naruto hated doing laundry. Back when Naruto was new Sasuke remembered the blond had bitched a lot about all the responsibilities Kinsei High imparted on their students, such as doing their own laundry. Sasuke wasn't very fond of it either so he felt tempted to take it.

"Chicken?"

"You're on."

 _tbc_


End file.
